Todas las canciones tienen sentido
by Unapologetic47Fangirl
Summary: Beckett dijo una vez que la señal para saber que estás enamorado es que todas las canciones tienen sentido. Este fanfic va a ser una serie de ONE-SHOTS en la que pretendo adaptar momentos de su relación con el significado de la canción. (Si alguien tiene alguna canción en inglés buena para esta parejita, ¡decírmelo! Estoy abierta a sugerencias.) (¡CAPÍTULOS 36-39 LISTOS!)
1. Stay - Rihanna ft Mikky Ekko (POVCastle)

**QUÉDATE**

Resulta que Meredith le regaló a Alexis un iPhone exactamente igual al mío; y esta mañana al ir a hacer deporte, todavía medio dormido, cogí el de Alexis sin querer. Me di cuenta cuando ya estaba en Central Park, porque al ponerme música me salió toda la suya. Suspiré y me dispuse a buscar alguna más o menos interesante. Llevo semanas escuchando una de las nuevas canciones de Rihanna en mi casa, Alexis ha descubierto el significado de la letra o a lo mejor su lado más NAVY (que es como se hacen llamar las fans de Rihanna, según me explicó mi hija). Pero el caso es que, hasta ese momento en el que le di al botón PLAY, no me había dado cuenta de que esa canción es perfecta para Beckett y para mí, para nuestra relación... La música inundó mis oídos y me deje llevar por su dulce voz...

**All along it was a fever**  
**A cold with high-headed believers**  
**I threw my hands in the air, I said '****_show me something_****'**  
**He said, ****_'if you dare come a little closer._****'**

**Round and around and around and around we go**  
**Oh, now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know**

**Not really sure how to feel about it**  
**Something in the way you move**  
**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**  
**It takes me all the way**  
**I want you to stay**

_"Tranquila, Kate… Todo va a salir bien, ¿me oyes? Quédate conmigo, Kate, quédate por favor… No me dejes… Te quiero… Te quiero, Kate…" _

Mi mente se inundó de imágenes del disparo… Recuerdos llenos de dolor, miedo…

**It's not much of a life you're living**  
**It's not just something you take, it's given**  
**Round and around and around and around we go**  
**Oh, now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know**

**Not really sure how to feel about it**  
**Something in the way you move**  
**Makes me feel like I can't live without you**  
**It takes me all the way**  
**I want you to stay**

_"¡La última vez que mire era MI vida, no tu recreo personal! ¡Llevo 3 años dando vueltas con el chico gracioso del colegio y ya es suficiente!" "Hiciste un trato por mi vida como si yo fuese una niña. ¡MI vida, MIA! ¡No tenías derecho a decidir!"_

Dos peleas, distintos momentos de nuestras vidas, pero las mismas hirientes y dolorosas palabras… Todo lo que no nos atrevíamos a decirnos en el día a día siempre conseguíamos sacarlo a relucir en nuestras peleas…

**Oh, the reason I hold on  
Oh, cause I need this hole gone  
Funny how you're the broken ones  
But I'm the only one who needed saving  
Cause when you never see the lights  
It's hard to know which one of us is caving**

_"Después de la muerte de mi madre, algo cambió dentro de mí… Fue como si hubiese levantado un muro para no volver a salir dañada…" "Ese muro no se va a quedar ahí para siempre…" "Esto se ha terminado… Me voy…" "Todo en lo que podía pensar eras tú… Solo te quiero a ti…"_

Dejé de correr bruscamente y me apoyé en un árbol con los ojos cerrados. Los recuerdos habían sido muy fuertes, habían venido sin que yo me lo esperara. Logré tranquilizar mi respiración y seguí corriendo, cada vez más rápido, huyendo de los recuerdos que esa mágica canción despertaba en mí.

**Not really sure how to feel about it  
Something in the way you move  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you  
It takes me all the way  
I want you to stay, stay  
I want you to stay, oh**

_"Quiero que te quedes…"_ Esa frase se quedo resonando en mi mente, incluso tiempo después de que la canción hubiese terminado. Sin querer esperar más; nada más llegar a mi loft, antes incluso que ducharme o desayunar o de tomarme mi chute diario de cafeína, cogí mi iPhone y le mande un mensaje a Beckett:

"Haces que me sienta como si no pudiese vivir sin ti / Esto invade mi cuerpo / Quiero que te quedes, quedes / Quiero que te quedes, oh..."

Y como simple contestación recibí una palabra, pero que significó mucho más para mí que si me hubiese escrito la parrafada de su vida. Esa era nuestra palabra.

"Siempre."


	2. Come what may- Moulin Rouge (POVBeckett)

**PASE LO QUE PASE**

En ese momento, sentí la mano de Castle encima de la mía, impidiéndome sacar mi pistola de la funda que llevaba escondida en la pierna. Agarrando mi mano, la apartó de la funda al mismo tiempo que me cogía del cuello, obligándome a mirarle a la cara. Al levantar la vista y fijarla en sus ojos azules, lo supe. Supe que iba a besarme, supe que nada le detendría, supe que las cosas cambiarían… ¿Y que hice yo? Quedarme paralizada mientras le veía acercarse lentamente a mis labios, simplemente deseando que lo hiciera de una vez y en mi mente sonando la canción de mi película favorita…

**Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I'm loving you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time**

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Me separé un poco bruscamente de él, y me lo quedé mirando. Pude ver como el miedo estaba reflejado en sus ojos, miedo hacia mí, miedo por mi reacción. Miré por el rabillo del ojo y me fijé en que el matón se había parado a medio camino, dudando si acercarse o no. Decidí despejarle las dudas y, para que negarlo, hacer callar de una vez a mis labios; que deseaban volver a saborear a Castle. Le miré de nuevo, es curioso como parecía haberse parado el tiempo cuando me besó. Ansiaba volver a sentir eso… Castle debió de notarlo porque nos acercamos el uno al otro prácticamente a la vez…

**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
No river too wide  
Sing out this song I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather  
And stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time**

Nuestros labios se juntaron, se amoldaron a la perfección. La suavidad de antes se desvaneció al igual que nuestro control… Nos besamos urgentemente, mis dedos enredados en su pelo, su suave pelo. Sus manos en mi espalda, juntándome hacia su cuerpo como si quisiéramos fundirnos en uno solo. Nuestros ojos cerrados, disfrutando de todas las sensaciones. Miré rápidamente al matón y vi que estaba peligrosamente cerca pero se estaba riendo, creyendo que si nos dejaba solos acabaríamos en el suelo haciendo "cosas de adultos". En cuanto se dio la vuelta, me separé de Castle para coger aire y girando sobre mí misma le di un golpe en la cabeza con la pistola. El matón cayó al suelo y pude oír detrás de mí a Castle intentando relajarse.

**Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day**

Oh, come what may, come what may  
I will love you, I will love you  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

Pase lo que pase, Castle siempre se las arreglaba para salvarme la vida. Sentados en la ambulancia, uno enfrente del otro, mis manos en su mano herida. Mis ojos en su mano, cuidando de no apretarle demasiado la venda. Sus ojos clavados en mi cara. Nuestras mentes lejos de allí, cada uno perdido en sus recuerdos, recordando las sensaciones del beso… Ese mágico beso…

**Come what may  
come what may…  
I will love you until my dying day**

Pase lo que pase, Castle, siempre te querré. Pensé en decírselo, pero… Me faltó valor:

"Gracias, por cuidarme la espalda antes…"

Me miró y pude ver como me entregaba su corazón al pronunciar una simple palabra, pero una palabra que lo significaba todo… Nuestra palabra

"Siempre."


	3. Legde of love - Jon Huertas (POVBeckett)

**_Después de escuchar esta magnífica canción de Jon, no pude resistirme a escribir un capítulo más con su letra, porque no existe mejor canción que les describa. Además de que recibí una petición :) Los comentarios son muuuuuy bien recibidos :)_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**AL BORDE DEL AMOR**

Estábamos todos en un estudio de grabación. Cuando Esposito dijo que había compuesto una canción después del caso del cantante de rock asesinado, nadie se lo tomó muy enserio; pero a la semana siguiente de haber resuelto el asesinato, Esposito nos dijo que fuésemos a un estudio de grabación porque tenía una sorpresa para nosotros. Y… allí estábamos todos: Lanie, Castle, Ryan y yo; observando como Esposito atendía a lo que su "manager" le decía y sonriéndonos de vez en cuando. Yo levanté el dedo pulgar hacia donde estaba Esposito, el me guiñó un ojo y empezó a cantar… Me quedé mirándole embobada, no podía ser cierto. El día que nos invitó a todos, me había pedido un momento para hablar conmigo a parte, y me había dicho que esa sorpresa iba especialmente dirigida a mí y a Castle, pero yo creí que era una broma. Estaba muy equivocada…

**No one ever thought that this would happen. **

**Especially not to me. **

**No I'm not coming back and why would I? **

**So high, I can almost touch an airplane, **

**Look an eagle in his eye. **

**I know it seems insane but I feel like **

**I could fly and no, there ain't no turning back now. **

**I gotta make my way to you. **

**Still they stand there with their arms out. **

**I don't wanna be rescued. **

**No safety nets, no more regrets, I don't need a parachute.**

Castle me miró, vio que yo tenía los ojos llorosos y me pasó un brazo por la cintura. Yo me acerqué más a él, aspirando su aroma, dejando que mi mente se llenara de recuerdos. Mi declaración, los besos en la puerta de su casa, el miedo que había sentido a caerme de la azotea, como había ido corriendo a casa de Castle…

**A moment of silence. **

**For the ones who lost it all. **

**For the ones too afraid to fall. **

**And I'm runnin runnin runnin, **

**Jumpin into your love. **

**And I'm fallin fallin fallin, **

**Yeah I'm fallin for us. **

**No one can talk me down, no one can talk me down. **

**No one can talk me down, I'm on the ledge of love.**

**I'm ready to jump in (jump jump) **

**I'm ready to jump in (jump jump) **

**So ready to (jump jump) off of this ledge of love. **

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla, vi como todos me miraban pero no me importó. Sentí la mano de Castle en mi cintura, diciéndome sin palabras que él estaba ahí, junto a mí. Pero yo estaba muy lejos, estaba recordando… _"¿Porque te crees que te ha estado siguiendo todo este tiempo? ¿Para documentarse? Tiene material suficiente para escribir 50 libros… Mira, sea por el motivo que sea, estoy muy seguro de que no incluye verte a ti con otro tío…"_

**I can see my whole life flash before me. **

**And baby you and I look like the perfect story. **

**I won't let this pass me by. **

**My friends may say (may say) **

**That I'm craz-ay. (Crazy) **

**Why can't they see I'm right where I want to be. **

**And no, there ain't no turning back now. **

**I gotta make my way to you. **

**Still they stand there with their arms out. **

**I don't wanna be rescued. **

**No safety nets, no more regrets, I don't need a parachute.**

_"Y puede que no crea en mucho pero creo en nosotros… Y no me importan los obstáculos, no me importa cuanto lo intentes, nunca te librarás de mí. Te quiero." _Recordé como me sentí cuando dijo eso, sabía que simplemente estaba leyendo la carta pero cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron… Lo vi todo claro. Le quería con locura…

**A moment of silence. **

**For the ones who lost it all. **

**For the ones too afraid to fall. **

_"Por aquellos que lo perdieron todo. Por aquellos demasiado asustados de caer." _Esa frase era perfecta para mí, mira hacia Esposito con cariño, él siempre me había cuidado como un hermano. Como cuando yo tuve mi crisis en el caso del francotirador… "_Javi, estoy bien." _

_"No lo estás, estás tratando de actuar como si lo estuvieras." _Cuando me enseñó el rifle con el que me habían disparado, recordé que me sentí traicionada por él… Recordé que la rabia había llenado mi cuerpo, recordé que había tragado saliva a pesar del nudo que tenía en la garganta, recordé que me había alejado del rifle… _"Esto es sólo una herramienta. Es un pedazo de acero. No tiene poderes mágicos, y la persona que disparó no es un Dios todopoderoso. No era más que un tipo... con una pistola, al igual que el tipo que buscamos ahora. Y como todo tipo malo, es mercancía dañada." _

_"Yo también" _Le había respondido llorando, dejando que todo el miedo saliera de mi cuerpo en cada lágrima.

_ "Es cierto. Y eso está bien. ¿Crees que es una debilidad? Haz que sea un punto fuerte. Es una parte de ti. Por lo tanto, utilízala." _Recordé que me había alargado el rifle y que yo me había tomado mi tiempo para cogerlo, recordé que él había esperado pacientemente, sin meterme prisa, sabiendo que tenía que superar mi miedo por ese trozo de acero que casi me había matado.

**And I'm runnin runnin runnin, **

**Jumpin into your love. **

**And I'm fallin fallin fallin, **

**Yeah I'm fallin for us. **

**No one can talk me down, no one can talk me down. **

**No one can talk me down, I'm on the ledge of love. **

**I'm ready to jump in (jump jump) **

**I'm ready to jump in (jump jump) **

**So ready to (jump jump) off of this ledge of love.**

_"Por supuesto que él te hace sentir viva, pero sabes que cuando llegue el momento él simplemente te va a abandonar… Así que… ¿Para que arriesgarse?" "Porque el corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere…" _El día que habíamos mantenido esta conversación, ambos sabíamos perfectamente que no estábamos hablando de Deming y yo, estábamos hablando de nosotros. Yo le pregunté mis dudas de que Castle algún día llegara a abandonarme y él me dijo que escuchara a mi corazón…

**From here…**

**I see it all. From here…**

**I see everything. **

**From here…**

**I see the end of time. **

**You and I. **

**Girl, that's why…**

Esos horribles minutos que había estado colgado de la azotea del hotel, con 20 pisos de caída y solo una mano para sujetarme… una mano que ya no podía sujetar por más tiempo el peso de mi cuerpo… Esos minutos en los que repasé mi vida y me di cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido, me di cuenta de que había perdido al hombre al que amaba con todo mi ser… Esos minutos, lo había pasado fatal pero también me alegraba de haber pasado por ahí…

**And I'm runnin runnin runnin, **

**Jumpin into your love. **

**And I'm fallin fallin fallin, **

**Yeah I'm fallin for us. **

**No one can talk me down (no one); no one can talk me down (no). **

**No one can talk me down; I'm on the ledge of love. **

**No one can talk me down (no); no one can talk me down. **

**No one can talk me down, I'm on the ledge of love. **

**(Jump jump jump) Don't leave me out here. **

**(Jump jump jump) **

**(Jump jump jump) Out on this ledge of love.**

Esposito terminó de cantar, todos estaban callados. La canción nos había llegado a todos, pero a mí más que los demás. Salí de la salita de observación y entre donde grababan y donde estaba Esposito. No sé que se pensó que le iba a hacer, al verme llorar e ir hacia él casi corriendo, pero sé que no se esperaba el abrazo que le di. Le abracé con fuerza, Espo tardó en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo me abrazó y me dijo:

-¿Te gustó?

Yo seguía llorando y no podía hablar, pero aun así lo intenté y lo único que logre fue sollozar:

-Ssshh… Me lo tomaré con un sí – me dijo, riéndose.

Yo me reí con él, entre sollozos, y me separé. Llegaron los demás y felicitaron a Esposito por la canción. Lanie me abrazó, Ryan me apretó el hombro cariñosamente, Jenny me sonrió con cariño, Espo me miraba sonriendo. Pero a mi me faltaba alguien, el más importante de todos. Me giré y le vi, ligeramente apartado del grupo, hablando con un técnico en el pasillo. Me separé de los chicos con una sonrisa de disculpa, y me acerqué a él lentamente. Cuando estaba cerca vi que a él también le había afectado la canción de Esposito. Me vio acercarme, y se fue acercando a mí. _"Esto parece la escena de una película, solo falta que suene Carros de Fuego" _pensé. Ya no aguanté más y corrí hacia él, saltando en sus brazos como había hecho minutos atrás en los de Espo, pero no tenía nada que ver. Los brazos de Castle me sujetaron fuertemente por la cintura y le besé. Sabía que estaba haciendo una escenita en el pasillo pero en esos instantes me daba exactamente igual.


	4. True - Ryan Cabrera (POV Castle)

**CIERTO**

Abrí la puerta de mi casa, esa tormentosa noche en la que mi vida cambió. No hacía ni dos horas había estado en la graduación de Alexis, casi llorando por el magnífico discurso que había dado. No esperaba visita esa noche, esperaba pasarme la noche bebiendo y ahogando mis penas y dolores de corazón en alcohol. Mira por donde, quien estaba al otro lado de mi puerta. Mojada… ¿mojada? Como fuera, allí estaba la causante de mi dolor de corazón. La noche anterior habíamos tenido una discusión bien fuerte, yo le había dicho que la quería y ella me había echado de su casa. ¿Qué demonios querría Beckett ahora?

**I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
That you belong with me**

You might think  
I don't look  
But deep inside in the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you

_"TÚ" _La palabra resonó en mi cabeza como si estuviera llena de aire. ¿Yo? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Qué era diferente? ¿Qué había pasado? Yo estaba en estado de shock y que ella me besara no arregló las cosas. Me quedé callado, casi sin respirar, sin moverme, simplemente preguntándome que había pasado…

**I'm weak  
It's true  
Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too?  
Cause my heart keeps falling faster**

I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

_"Él se escapó pero no me importó. Casi muero y en lo único en lo que podía pensar eras tú. Solo te quiero a ti…" _4 años. 4 años de cafés, risas, lágrimas y miedos compartidos. 4 años a su lado, siempre. Y la única vez que no estoy a su lado, casi se muere y por fin comprende que me quiere… _"Joder, Castle, ya podrías haberlo hecho antes…"_ pensé amargamente.

**You don't know  
What you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move  
I'm weak  
It's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too?  
Do you even know you met me?**

Ella me acarició la cara al mismo tiempo que fuera estallaba un rayo, seguido de su trueno. Compañeros inseparables pues… ¿Qué era el rayo sin el trueno? Mi mente de escritor no paraba de pensar, pero yo soy un hombre, y mi cuerpo tenía otras ideas… La empujé mientras la besaba, cerramos la puerta de un portazo al apoyarnos encima, pero nosotros seguimos besándonos con las ganas que llevaban 4 años guardadas, esperando la mínima oportunidad para salir…

**I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try, anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited**

This is true

Tenía mis dudas, muchas dudas. Rondaban en mi cabeza sin dejar de atosigarme a preguntas… Tenía miedo, porque quizá ella todavía estuviera bajo el influjo del trauma que le había causado estar al borde de la muerte… ¿Y si…? _"¡Basta! Por lo menos, entrégate ahora, ya preguntaras mañana"_ me dije a mí mismo…

**I know when I go  
I'll be on my way to you  
The way that's true**

I've waited all my life  
To cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try, anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited

This is true

_"Es hora de probar lo que sea para estar contigo…" _Esa frase me vino a la cabeza y se quedó ahí, como un cartel de neón que parpadeara. Lo que sea con tal de estar con Beckett. Por fin, después de 4 años haciendo el idiota… Ahora estaban juntos… Para siempre.


	5. Cry - Rihanna (POV Beckett)

**Perdonad si mi lado NAVY sale demasiado a la luz, pero esta canción siempre me ha parecido que encajaba perfectamente con los sentimientos de Beckett al final de la segunda temporada. Así que... aquí tenéis! Espero que os guste y repito que los comentarios son muuuuy bien recibidos ;) **

* * *

**LLORAR**

Se lo iba a decir, estaba toda dispuesta. Le tenía enfrente, escuchándome atentamente. Las palabras en la punta de mi lengua, deseando salir. La cerveza en mi mano, calentándose con mis manos ligeramente sudadas, estaba nerviosa. _"¿Qué te pasa, Kate? Es solo Castle, ¡díselo de una vez!"_ Abrí la boca, pensé como empezar…

**I'm not the type to get my heart broken**

**I'm not the type to get upset and cry**

**'Cause I never leave my heart open**

**Never hurts me to say goodbye**

**Relationships don't get deep to me**

**Never got the whole 'in love' thing**

**And someone can say they love me truly**

**But at the time it didn't mean a thing**

_"Sé que no soy una persona fácil de conocer, sé que no suelo decir lo que siento o pienso en voz alta… Pero he de reconocer, que me he divertido contigo y…" _Dios, ¿Por qué era tan difícil? _"Así que, simplemente voy a decirlo y así…" _Una rubia despampanante, apareció por la espalda de Castle, llamándole "Richard"… Creo que me quede con la boca abierta o a lo mejor mi mandíbula tuvo la decencia de no hacerlo…

**My mind is gone, I'm spinnin' 'round**

**And deep inside my tears I'll drown**

**I'm losin' grip, what's happenin'?**

**I strayed from love; this is how I feel  
this time was different**

**Felt like I was just a victim**

**And it cut me like a knife**

**When you walked out of my life  
now I'm in this condition**

**And I've got all the symptoms**

**Of a girl with a broken heart**

**But no matter what you'll never see me cry  
**

Podía sentir las miradas de todos los que estaban en la salita puestas en mí. Miradas de tristeza porque todos sabían el paso que estaba a punto de dar y lo que ese paso suponía para mí. Había roto con Deming, estaba a punto de decirle a Castle si quería salir conmigo y va y aparecía "Gina" la exmujer… ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Las lágrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos pero parpadeé varias veces para retenerlas…

**Did it happen when we first kissed?**

**'Cause it's hurtin' me to let it go**

**Maybe 'cause we spent so much time**

**And I know that it's no more  
I shoulda never let you hold me baby**

**Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart**

**I didn't give to you on purpose**

**Gotta figure out how you stole my heart**

Yo no esperaba que pasara esto cuando empecé a trabajar con él. ¡Yo le odiaba al principio! ¿Cómo había hecho para robarme el corazón? Porque por mucho que lo negara, lo había hecho. Supongo que pasar tanto tiempo juntos, conocernos mutuamente, el caso de mi madre… Me había ayudado a superarlo… ¿¡Y ahora aparecía Gina?! ¿¡Para irse juntos a los Hamptons?!

**My mind is gone, I'm spinnin' 'round**

**And deep inside my tears I'll drown**

**I'm losin' grip, what's happenin'?**

**I strayed from love; this is how I feel  
this time was different**

**Felt like I was just a victim**

**And it cut me like a knife**

**When you walked out of my life  
now I'm in this condition**

**And I've got all the symptoms**

**Of a girl with a broken heart**

**But no matter what you'll never see me cry**

No iba a llorar, no allí. En mi casa me podría derrumbar, o en la morgue, o en los baños si no podía más… Pero no delante de la Barbie-Gina ni de Castle, sobre todo no enfrente de Castle. Me mordí la lengua, apreté los dientes y resistí. Como decía esa frase que a mi tanto me gustaba: "Cabeza alta, mantente firme, finge una sonrisa y continúa…"

**How did I get here with you? I'll never know**

**I never meant to let it get so personal**

**And after all I tried to do, stay away from lovin' you**

**I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know**

**And I won't let it show, you won't see me cry  
this time was different**

**Felt like I was just a victim**

**And it cut me like a knife**

**When you walked out of my life**

Les vi irse juntos, el brazo de Castle sobre los hombros de la Barbie, el brazo de la Barbie en la cintura de Castle. Me moría de celos, de rabia, de ganas de llorar… y lo más preocupante era que me dolía el corazón como si me hubieran disparado. En ese momento desee que mi madre estuviera aquí, para abrazarme, poder llorar sobre su hombro hasta que ya no tuviese más lágrimas que derramar… Pero no estaba allí y yo ya no era una adolecente a la que la acababa de dejar su primer enamoramiento. Me trague el nudo por el momento y pregunté: _"¿Vuelves en septiembre?"_ Castle se giró y asintió…

**Now I'm in this condition**

**And I've got all the symptoms**

**Of a girl with a broken heart**

**But no matter what you'll never see me cry  
this time was different**

**Felt like I was just a victim**

**And it cut me like a knife**

**When you walked out of my life (You'll never see me cry)  
Now I'm in this condition**

**And I've got all the symptoms**

**Of a girl with a broken heart**

**But no matter what you'll never see me cry**

**On my life**

_"No me verás llorar…"_ Miré mi mano, seguía con la cerveza en la mano, pero se me habían quitado las ganas de beber, las ganas de reír, las ganas de seguir, las ganas de fingir… Estaba con el corazón hecho pedazos y lo único que me importaba ahora era llorar… Ya recogería lo que quedara de mi corazón mañana y lo pegaría durante el verano, pero esta vez con superglue anti-Castle.


	6. Truly Madly Deeply - 1D (POV Castle)

**Me estoy dando cuenta de que quizá uso demasiado la palabra "siempre" pero me parece que es una palabra tan perfecta, que es capaz de describir todo lo que una persona está sintiendo... En fin, si queda mal o repetitivo que la use como final en todos o casi todos los capítulos, avisadme plis :) Este va dedicado a SVV5 por comentar siempre y porque ella me enseñó esta canción :) **

* * *

**FRANCO, PROFUNDO, DESQUICIADO**

Apoyé la cabeza en mi mano, y me quedé mirando como la luz despedía destellos en el pelo de Beckett. Tumbado de lado en la cama, con una mano hacía dibujitos a Beckett en un brazo mientras ella dormía. A mi lado, en la cama. Aun no me había acostumbrado a despertarme y que lo primero que viera fuese a ella, sonriéndome o simplemente dormida, como aquella mañana…

**Am I asleep, am I awake or somewhere in between  
I can't believe that you are here and lying next to me  
or did I dream that we were perfectly in twine  
Like branches on a tree your twigs caught on a vine**

**Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss  
And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I picture this  
I'm just the underdog who finally got the girl  
And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world**

**Truly, madly, deeply I am  
Foolishly, completely, falling  
And somehow you kicked all my walls in  
So baby say you'll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy deeply in love  
With you, in love, with you**

¿Cuántas veces había fantaseado con aquella imagen? ¿Con aquellos momentos que ahora compartíamos casi todas las mañanas? No se podían contar… Cuántas veces, mientras escribía las series de Nikki Heat… ¿Cuántas veces me había equivocado y había escrito "Kate y Rick" en vez de "Nikki y Rook"? Tantas que llegó un momento donde lo escribía todo así y antes de mandárselo a la editorial, lo corregía. Cogí mi Reflex del despacho y no pude resistirme a sacarle un par de fotos… Sabía que se enfadaría pero tenía que recordarla en ese momento…

**Should I put coffee and granola on a tray in bed?  
And wake you up with all the words that I still haven't said  
Intend to touch it just to show you how I feel  
Or should I act so cool like it was no big deal**

**Wish I could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this  
Or put this day back on replay and keep reliving it  
Cause here's a tragic truth if you don't feel the same  
My heart would fall apart if someone said your name**

Le sujeté un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, y ella sonrió en sueños. Hacía tiempo que ya no tenía pesadillas, por lo menos cuando dormía conmigo no las tenía. El hecho de que ella se sintiera tan a salvo a mi lado hacía que mi pecho se hinchara de orgullo y de amor. Y de admiración. Pero también miedo, no podía librarme de él… El miedo a que Beckett se lo replanteara mejor y decidiera que no me quería, que esto solo era una confusión llenaba mis noches y solo se iba en contadas ocasiones…

**Truly, madly, deeply I am  
Foolishly, completely, falling  
And somehow you kicked all my walls in  
So baby say you'll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy deeply in love  
With you**

**I hope I'm not a causality, hope you won't get up and leave  
Might not mean that much to you, but to me it's everything, everything**

_"Lo eres todo y más"_ susurré. Ella se giró, quedando boca arriba, la sábana apenas tapando su cuerpo. Su cuerpo es todo perfección y por eso yo tenía miedo. Miedo de que encontrara a alguien mejor. Y yo… yo estaba franco, profundo y desquiciadamente enamorado de ella. Y cada día luchaba para no decirle lo mucho que la quería, porque notaba que ella no estaba todavía preparada. Le saqué otra foto, y otra y otra, teniendo cuidado de que no se le viera nada más de lo que debería…

**Truly, madly, deeply I am  
Foolishly, completely, falling  
And somehow you kicked all my walls in  
So baby say you'll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy deeply in love  
With you, in love, with you, in love, with you  
With you.**

_"Franco, desquiciado, profundo soy / Tontamente, completamente, enamorándome / Y de alguna manera tiraste todas mis paredes / Así que cariño di que siempre me mantendrás / Franco, desquiciado, profundo y loco en el amor / Contigo, en el amor, contigo, en el amor, contigo / Contigo."_ Se lo susurré en el oído. Beckett gimió, desperezándose, y mirándome a la vez que me besaba suavemente, murmuró contra mis labios: _"Siempre."_


	7. In the next room-Neon Trees (POVBeckett)

**Esta canción me pareció perfecta para la 5 temporada, viendo que Marlowe no nos está dando lo que muchos deseamos... Pero bueno, recomiendo este vídeo (no es mío) pero que le pega muy bien (y me inspiró para escribir este capítulo) a este capitulo. Espero que os guste y comentad pliiss! ( watch?v=lWjnkwzvenc)**

* * *

**EN LA HABITACIÓN DE AL LADO**

Desde la cama tenía unas vistas muy interesantes: Richard Castle sentado en su silla del despacho, solo con una toalla anudada en la cintura, el pelo mojado de la ducha y con el portátil en las piernas. Me mordí un labio e intenté controlarme, hacía menos de dos horas que habíamos parado de hacer "cosas de adultos" para dormir… ¿¡Cómo podía tener tantas ganas de él?!

**Here you go  
Messin' with my mind  
I am usually better when I lie  
There I Go  
Stuck inside a shell  
And you're living on the other side  
A lovers carousel  
If you only Knew**

Me levanté de la cama, sigilosamente, y como no encontraba mi ropa por ningún lado, le cogí una camisa a Castle. Sabía que verme con sus camisas le volvía loco, y eso me encantaba: un simple gesto como ese podía convertirse en un caudal de deseo incontrolable que nos pillaba en cualquier momento y cualquier lugar…

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
I lose control  
When I hear your body move  
Through the walls  
In the next room  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
I lose control  
When I hear your body move  
And I'm dying to break through  
To the next room**

Caminé hacia Castle, él estaba de espaldas y no me oía. Mordiéndome un labio, le quité de repente el ordenador de sus piernas y antes de que se levantará, gire su silla y me senté yo donde segundos antes tenía su ordenador. Él sonrió traviesamente, me agarró las caderas y yo enredé mis dedos en su pelo. Nos besamos dulcemente, al principio. Luego nuestra característica tensión sexual fue creciendo y creciendo y, bueno…

**You make love to everything you touch  
It's a Natural reaction  
It's a sensual attraction  
You play me like I am made of strings  
I'm the violin,  
A melody  
I want your lips to sing  
If you only knew  
How hard it is to handle  
How bad I want a scandal**

De nuevo tumbada en la cama, pero esta vez acompañada por Castle; recordé ese momento donde haciendo café, Castle se me había acercado demasiado en medio de uno de nuestros adorables momentos de teorizar un caso, esos momentos donde terminamos las frases del otro, y yo había pedido totalmente el control de mi cuerpo y le había cogido de la camisa y prácticamente arrastrado conmigo a una habitación llena de polvo donde guardaban las máquinas viejas o rotas del gimnasio de la comisaria. Recordé la mirada de sorpresa de Castle, mezclada con deseo, diversión, y mucha más sorpresa…

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
I lose control  
When I hear your body move  
Through the walls in the next room  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
I lose control  
When I hear your  
Body move  
And I'm dying to break through  
To the next room**

-Detective, estoy empezando a pensar que estaba muy equivocado. A pesar de todas mis teorías sobre tu pasado travieso, nunca llegué a imaginar que pudieras tener tanto apetito sexual…

Me giré hacia él, riéndome y le volví a susurrar al oído:

- No tienes ni idea…

A Castle se le iluminaron los ojos y dijo:

- Averigüémoslo.

_"Oh, dios, tanto sexo no puede ser bueno"_ pensé mientras volvíamos a perder el control por cuarta o quinta vez en la misma noche…

**Tell me 'my world revolves  
Around you'  
Tell me 'boy I can't live without you'  
Tell me 'you're losing sleep tonight'  
Cuz I'll tell you straight  
I'll never wait  
I won't take  
No no no no no no no no  
Oh I lose control  
When I hear your body move  
When I hear your body move**

Castle me susurró al oído:

- ¿Recuerdas esa canción que dice _"Dime que tu mundo gira alrededor mío / Dime: chico no puedo vivir sin ti / Dime: estás perdiendo el sueño esta noche"_?

Solté una carcajada, sabía muy bien lo que venía a continuación:

- _"Porque Te lo Diré Directamente / Nunca Esperare" _– continuó cantándome.

- ¿Quieres que te lo diga? – le pregunté con voz sexy. Él asintió, sonriéndome traviesamente…

**Oh I lose control  
When I hear your body move  
When I hear your body move  
Ohhhoohhhhhh  
My heart  
You stole  
Every time your body moves  
I'm just dying to break through  
To the next room**

Le canté al oído el estribillo y pude ver como una sonrisa se le extendía por el rostro, mientras me besaba y hacíamos lo que esa canción decía, esa canción que nos había "dedicado" Lanie después de pillarnos nada más salidos de esa habitación llena de polvo.


	8. Ideal Woman -William Shatner (POVCastle)

**Si os suena esta canción es porque salió en un episodio de Castle de la 5 temporada, más concretamente el sexto (The Final Frontier) en esa matadora escena improvisada por parte de Stana, en la que se viste de nebula9... ¿Os va sonando?**

* * *

**MUJER IDEAL**

Definitivamente esa no había sido una buena idea, no debería haber aceptado la invitación. ¿Dónde estaba mi excusa de "tengo que acabar un capítulo para la entrega" cuando se la necesitaba? ¿Qué pintaba yo en un bar-karaoke? Yo canto, pero solo para mi ducha y como máximo mi madre y Alexis. _"Ni de coña canto yo delante de Ryan, Esposito, Lanie, Jenny… ¡Y mucho menos delante de Beckett!" _Me acabé el Martini de golpe y le pedí al camarero otro, por lo menos si cantaba, cantaría bajo los efectos de alcohol. Llegó mi turno, y me tuvieron que arrastrar al escenario. _"Canción aleatoria, genial. A ver que me toca…" _Ideal Woman. Empecé a maldecir por lo bajo. Genial. Perfecto. _"Por lo menos la conozco…"_ lo único positivo que le encontraba a mi situación. Busqué algo en la sala donde fijar mi vista, y me encontré con unos preciosos y conocidos ojos verdes que me miraban con curiosidad…

**I want you to be you  
Don't change  
Cause you think I might like you to be different  
I fell in love with you**

I don't want you blond  
I don't want you not to swear, not to swear  
It's you I fell in love with  
Your turn of phrase, your sensitivity, your irrational moves  
Well maybe that could go  
But everything else, I want you to be you

Fui ganando confianza y empecé a medio bailar encima del escenario, los chicos me aplaudían y Lanie gritaba algo de vez en cuando, pero yo seguía con mi vista clavada en los ojos de Beckett, observando sus reacciones. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que estaba dirigiendo esa canción hacia ella, trago saliva notablemente y me sonrió, nerviosa. Comencé a motivarme y a disfrutar…

**I want you to dance whenever you feel it  
Up by the bandstand  
In the parking lot  
Up on the table  
Well, maybe the table can go  
But I want you to be you  
I love what you wear cause you're wearing it  
That shawl  
That clinging dress  
The svelte black jacket  
Those leopard capris  
Well, maybe not the capris  
But I want you to be you**

Que canción más perfecta para Beckett, yo la quería a ella. Yo quería que fuera ella misma porque fue de la "cebolla Beckett con millones de capas que quitar" de la que me enamoré. Fue de la Beckett que era borde y fría para ocultar que en realidad temía salir dañada. Fue de la Beckett que se escondía tras su muro, ese muro que yo estaba derrumbando, poco a poco. Piedra a piedra. Capa a capa. Y cada vez más enamorado…

**I love what you eat  
you want yogurt? You got yogurt!  
Papaya? It's yours!  
Chewing gum? Chew away!  
I just want you to be you  
spit out the gum, it doesn't work**

Justo en ese momento llegó un camarero con el vodka de Beckett y ella se quedó mirando el vaso unos segundos antes de beber. De golpe. _"Uuff, otra como yo." _Pensé mientras le sonreía. Lanie se dio cuenta de nuestro intercambio de miradas y levantó el dedo pulgar hacía mí. Buenas vibraciones por parte de Beckett. ¡Perfecto! Me quedaban unos versos para acabar, así que baje del escenario mientras cantaba y me acerqué hasta donde estaba Beckett sentada…

**When you sleep, you're the most beautiful  
in the moonlight, your soft skin glows  
your hair scroll on the pillow a vision  
the murmuring breath, the slight snore  
the slight snore  
I want you to be you**

Puedo decir que actué bajo el hechizo que tenía la mirada de Beckett sobre mí, puedo decir que actué bajo el efecto de 3 Martinis grandes sin haber cenado, puedo poner un millón de excusas… pero ninguna más verdadera que la de que le había dedicado la canción a Beckett, ella no había huido y de que cuando me acerqué a ella para cantarle el final de la canción Beckett se me acercó más y prácticamente fuimos los dos quienes nos besamos. SI. ¡Nos besamos! Delante de todos pero solo existíamos nosotros. ¿Qué cómo fue? Mágico se queda corto.


	9. In my veins - Andrew Belle (POV Castle)

**He tardado bastante en poner esta canción teniendo en cuenta lo importante que es jeje pero bueno, por fin llegó. Espero que os guste & comentad pliiiss!**

* * *

**EN MIS VENAS**

Con toda mi rabia acumulada, lancé el vaso en el que había estado bebiendo contra el cartel de la portada de Heat Rises, que estaba apoyado en una esquina de mi despacho, como burlándose de mí y de mi estupidez al no haberle dicho lo que sentía a Beckett la tarde que discutimos y no cuando ya fue demasiado tarde. Quizá la hubiera detenido, quizá no hubiera pasado todo lo que pasó. Me di cuenta de que ya era la segunda vez que pagaba mi enfado con el cartel. El vaso se hizo añicos, tal y como había hecho mi relación con Beckett días antes cuando oí el pitido de su vida al pararse. Quizá hizo demasiado ruido mi corazón al romperse, de nuevo, y mi madre entró en mi despacho, preocupada…

**Nothing goes as planned  
everything will break  
People say goodbye  
in their own special way**

all that you rely on  
and all that you can fake  
will leave you in the morning  
Come find you in the day

_"¿Sabes que, Castle? Hemos terminado. Ahora, vete." _Esa frase, esa maldita frase resonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Mi corazón ya no aguantó más y se volvió a romper… una y otra vez. Me sentía fatal, con unas ganas de cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos otra vez. En otro momento en el que yo había deseado morir, sabía perfectamente que Beckett habría ido a hablar con Montgomery para que me echara de la comisaria, todo dependía de la decisión que él tomara. Hablé con mi madre pero no me sirvió de nada, volvimos a tocar los mismos temas de siempre: que yo estaba enamorado y ella o huía o no lo estaba. Me sentía en caída libre, sin nada que me atara a la tierra, excepto un hilo; un hilo fino pero irrompible y en él estaba escrito un nombre: Kate Beckett…

**Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out.  
Oh, you're all I taste,  
At night inside of my mouth.  
Oh, you run away,  
Cause I am not what you found.  
Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out.**

_"¡Nos besamos pero nunca hablamos de ello! Casi morimos congelados, abrazados el uno al otro, ¡pero nunca hablamos de ello! Así que no tengo ni idea de lo que somos."_ Se lo había reprochado en la cara, pero no tuve el valor de continuar y ahora, con otro vaso en la mano, me arrepentía profundamente. Una llamada lo cambió todo. Fui al hangar y tuve que llevármela por la fuerza… No podía perderla aunque eso significara firmar la sentencia de muerte de Montgomery. Sujeté a Beckett contra el coche con mi cuerpo, una de mis manos en su boca y la otra en su pelo…

**Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out.  
Oh, you're all I taste,  
At night inside of my mouth.  
Oh, you run away,  
Cause I am not what you found.  
Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out.**

Y cuando la vi tirada en el suelo, con su vida escapándose por un agujero en el pecho, mis manos machadas de su sangre, sus ojos mirándome pero sin verme… Ahí sí que me sentí morir. Ahí sí que lo deseé con toda mi alma. Sentía que yo también tenía un agujero en el pecho por donde se me escapaba la vida. Sentía que todo mi miedo también era por morir. Más bien, podría decirse que deseaba que eso fuera así, prefería ser yo el que estaba tirado en la hierba, muriéndose, y Beckett manteniéndome con vida diciéndome que me quería…

**No, I cannot get you out.  
No, I cannot get you out.  
No, I cannot get you out.  
No, I cannot get you out.**

_"No, no te puedo sacar" _Soñaba, pensaba, comía, hacía todo con ella en mi mente. Beckett era una imagen pegada con superglue, imposible de sacar de mi mente. Si no hubiera oído en el hospital el pitido de la máquina avisando que su corazón se había rendido, si no lo hubiera oído…

**Everything is dark,  
It's more than you can take  
But you catch a glimpse of sunlight.  
Shining, shining down on your face.  
Your face, oh your face.**

Me llamaron al teléfono. Casi no lo cojo. Todo me recordaba demasiado a lo que pasó con Montgomery. Me sentía muy culpable. Todo fue por mí y mi manía de meter las narices donde no me llaman… Último timbrazo del móvil pero lo cogí a tiempo, por los pelos.

- ¿Diga? – pregunté con la voz quebrada.

- Ha despertado – dijo Esposito.

Me levanté de golpe y miré la habitación. ¿Por qué ahora parecía brillar si antes había estado oscura? El corazón de Beckett había seguido luchando y yo no la podría sacar de mi vida. Nunca más.


	10. A thousand years-Christina Perri POVKate

**Escuché esta canción en Amanecer Parte 2 y no me pude resistir, a parte de que mi queridísima amiga Reyes me pidió este capítulo así que se lo dedico a ella con todo mi amor! Espero que os guste :D**

* * *

**MIL AÑOS**

Me reuní con Castle en la comisaria. Algo se le había ocurrido y me había llamado todo emocionado porque había descubierto una parte importante de la investigación sobre la cantante favorita de su hija, a la que habían encontrado colgada boca abajo de una escalera de incendios. Entré en la salita de descanso y Castle se giró hacía mí con ojos brillantes:

- Al fin llegaste, detective. Toma, ponte esto – dijo, tendiéndome unos cascos.

Lo miré, preguntándome que planeaba y él me animó con un gesto de cabeza. Cogí los cascos y me los puse…

**Heartbeats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer**

- Hemos estado tan concentrados en buscar en su pasado de drogadicta que ni nos paramos a escuchar la canción que estaba componiendo antes de morir.

Se acercó demasiado a mí para volver a colocarme un casco que se me había caído. Mi corazón se aceleró notablemente y me mordí el labio esperando que no se notase:

- Venga, Castle. ¡Dale al play!

Cerré los ojos para centrarme en la letra de la canción y no ponerme nerviosa con la proximidad de Castle…

**I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

**Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer**

Me quedé sin respiración por unos instantes, mi mente divagaba y lo peor era que no estaba pensando en el caso, sino que estaba pensando en Castle. Recordando los celos que siento cada vez que le veo con una nueva rubia colgada del brazo, que cada hora que pasamos juntos solo me hace querer otra más, que llevaba bastante tiempo intentando reunir el valor suficiente para decirle todo esto a la cara…

**I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
One step closer**

Sentí la presencia del cuerpo de Castle muy pegado al mío. No abrí los ojos por temor a encontrar su cara demasiado cerca y huir de él, continúe con los ojos cerrados, simplemente dejándome llevar por la canción y todos los sentimientos que despertaba en mí…

**One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

Acabó la canción y abrí los ojos lentamente. Efectivamente, Castle estaba muy pegado a mí pero no me separé. Le miré a la cara y sonreí, no comprendía muy bien que me estaba pasando pero no me paré a pensarlo demasiado. Me iba a acercar un poco más a él pero Castle se separó de mí bruscamente y preguntó:

- ¿Y bien? ¿Llevo razón con la canción o no?

Le miré confusa, y me di cuenta de que no había prestado atención a la canción de ese modo, no había pensado en la joven estrella del pop:

- Ehmm… ¿Puedo volver a escucharla? No estaba muy… centrada. Perdona. – dije, frunciendo el ceño.

- Detective Beckett, que raro en ti. ¿En quién pensabas? ¿En el churri? – le lancé tal mirada que se limitó a pasarme los cascos de nuevo y darle al play.


	11. Human - Civil Twilight (POV Beckett)

**Situado en el capítulo 4x09 (Kill Shot). Este capítulo está genial! El miedo de Beckett, su dolor... todo era una bomba emocional que siempre me ha hecho llorar, y más desde que asocio esta canción con el episodio. Espero que os guste! Y comentad pliiiss :D**

* * *

**HUMANA**

Lo había pasado fatal. Había tratado a todos mal y aun así Castle me perdonó y me dio mi espacio, Espo me ayudo a superarlo, Lanie se preocupó por mí y Ryan me animaba con la mirada a continuar. Seguía dándole vueltas a todo lo que me había pasado ese día, ese horrible día... La imagen del rifle que usaron para dispararme estaba grabada a fuego en mi mente junto con la conversación que tuve con Esposito…

**There's one way out and one way in  
Back to the beginning  
there's one way back to home again  
to where I feel forgiven**

"_Javi, estoy bien."_

_"No lo estás, estás tratando de actuar como si lo estuvieras." _Cuando me enseñó el rifle con el que me habían disparado, recordé que la rabia había llenado mi cuerpo, recordé que había tragado saliva a pesar del nudo que tenía en la garganta, recordé que me había alejado del rifle temblando por el miedo que despertaba en mí ese trozo de acero… _"Esto es sólo una herramienta. Es un pedazo de acero. No tiene poderes mágicos, y la persona que disparó no es un Dios todopoderoso. No era más que un tipo... con una pistola, al igual que el tipo que buscamos ahora. Y como todo tipo malo, es mercancía dañada."_

_"Yo también" _Le había respondido llorando, dejando que todo el miedo saliera de mi cuerpo en cada lágrima.

_"Es cierto. Y eso está bien. ¿Crees que es una debilidad? Haz que sea un punto fuerte. Es una parte de ti. Por lo tanto, utilízala." _Recordé que me había alargado el rifle y que yo me había tomado mi tiempo para cogerlo, recordé que él había esperado pacientemente, sin meterme prisa, sabiendo que tenía que superar mi miedo por ese trozo de acero que casi me había matado.

**What is this I feel, why is it so real,  
what am I to say**

_"Creo que siempre ha estado ahí, en lo profundo desde esa noche"_

El doctor Burke me había ayudado mucho. _"¿La noche que mataron a tu madre?" _

_"Aha, le he dejado definirme, conducirme, me ha hecho ser lo que soy, pero ahora… Quiero ser más de lo que soy…"_ El nudo de mi garganta casi no me dejaba hablar y las lágrimas afloraron a mis ojos, parpadeé varias veces pero al final cayeron de todos modos. _"Pero no sé si sabré hacer eso sin decepcionar a mi madre" _

_"Esta muerta, Kate, no la puedes decepcionar"_ ¿Cree que no lo sé? ¿Cree que ese pensamiento no me atormenta día tras día, noche tras noche? _"A la única a la que puedes decepcionar es a ti misma. Su muerte es parte de ti y vas a tener que convivir con ello, igual que vas a tener que convivir con las cicatrices de tu disparo… Pero eso no te tiene que delimitar…"_ Mi cuerpo entero era una confusión de sentimientos contradictorios…

_"¿Cómo se supone que tengo que dejarlo ir?" _

_"Yo puedo ayudarte, pero la pregunta es… ¿Estas preparada?"_ ¿Estoy preparada? ¿Lo estoy? Ni yo misma lo sabía. Rebusque en mi corazón y vi la cara de Castle, sonriéndome.

_"Sí, creo que sí."_

**It's only love, it's only pain  
It's only fear, that run through my veins  
It's all the things you can't explain  
That make us human**

Cuando fuimos al hotel y la chica me agarró del brazo pude ver y sentir su miedo, el mismo miedo que me comía por dentro, el mismo miedo que la noche anterior me había hecho beberme media botella de tequila, el mismo miedo que me había hecho pasarme con Castle… No podía con ello. No era lo suficiente fuerte. Salí corriendo antes de derrumbarme en medio del caos que era el recibidor del hotel. _"¡Beckett! ¡Kate!" _Oí gritar a Castle detrás de mí, llamándome, preocupado. Pero yo no podía. No podía. Me metí en un pasillo vacío y allí me derrumbé. Me dolía el pecho y me costaba respirar, comencé a sollozar. Tiré la pistola, la placa al suelo, en ese momento no me sentía policía, solo una chica de treinta pocos años con un trauma demasiado grande para ella. Lloré y lloré hasta que me sentí lo suficientemente calmada, sin miedo ni dolor, como para continuar con el caso.

**I am just an image of, something so much greater  
I am just a picture frame, I am not the painter**

**Where do I begin, can I shed this skin  
what is this I feel within**

_"¿Piensas que mi vida es un picnic?"_ A pesar del cañón de pistola que me apuntaba a la cara yo seguía hablando con el francotirador, mirándole a los ojos haciéndole ver que no era el único que estaba sufriendo. Yo también tenía una cicatriz. _"Sé cómo se siente estar en el punto de mira, sentir la bala quemando dentro de mi cuerpo, sé cómo se siente ver que mi vida se escapa de mi cuerpo, y pienso que tú también por eso nos dejas pistas… para que alguien te ayude a encontrar otro camino…"_

_ "No hay otro camino"_ Recé para que me escuchara y cambiara de opinión…

_"No, no, ¡no! Siempre hay otro camino, quiero ayudarte. Sé que tienes dolor y quiero encontrar una voz para ese dolor" _

_"Date la vuelta, no me mires."_ Lo repetía una y otra vez pero yo tenía demasiado miedo como para moverme.

_"¡NO! ¡NO! Si vas a dispararme, quiero que me mires a los ojos, vale. Mírame bien, porque yo no soy tu enemigo, no puedo serlo, tenemos demasiado en común…"_ La pistola bajó para volver a alzarse y Espo, siempre cuidándome, me salvo…

**It's only love, it's only pain  
It's only fear that runs through my veins  
It's all the things you can't explain  
That make us human**

_"Castle… Gracias…" _

_"¿Por qué?"_ Por tantas cosas, por quererme, por perdonarme, por soportarme, por hacerme reír, por hacerme llorar, por traerme café cada mañana, por mirarme a los ojos, por hacer que me vuelva loca, por seducirme, por llevarme de copas, por invitarme a cenas, por despertar a mi corazón, por derrumbar mi muro, por enseñarme a vivir otra vez… Por todo. Porque te quiero.

_"Por no presionarme y dejarme espacio."_

_"Siempre."_

Y ahí, por fin sentí que todo el dolor se iba, el miedo desaparecía sin dejar rastro y volvía a quedar una joven policía de treinta y pocos años con una cicatriz en el pecho, otra en el corazón y un muro en ruinas a su alrededor.


	12. I don't want to miss a thing - Aerosmith

**(POV Castle)**

* * *

**NO QUIERO PERDERME UNA SOLA COSA**

- Ya termina la película.

Me giro hacia Beckett, que está tumbada a mi lado, pero se ha quedado dormida. Apoyada la cabeza en el reposabrazos del sillón, sus piernas encima de las mías, se había quedado profundamente dormida. Salieron los créditos mientras sonaba la banda sonora de Armaggedon y yo le sujeté un mechón de pelo que tenía en la cara detrás de la oreja. Al pasar le acaricié suavemente la mejilla y ella sonrió, en sueños. Con mucho cuidado, quité sus piernas de encima de mí, me levanté y por unos segundos me quedé mirándola, en silencio, grabando su cara y su cuerpo para siempre en mi mente…

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure**

Cada vez que se me presentaba la ocasión hacia lo mismo: quedarme observándola, respirando tranquilamente mientras dormía, ya libre de las pesadillas. Mordiéndome la lengua para no reírme cuando Beckett hablaba en sueños, cosa que hacía normalmente…

**Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Because I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Because even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing**

Sacudí la cabeza para volver al mundo real, me había quedado embobado por unos segundos. También me pasaba habitualmente cada vez que miraba la cara de Beckett. Sonreí y con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, la cogí en brazos y la llevé a la cama. Ya estaba abierta, así que la metí con el chándal. No quería despertarla… Fui a apagar la tele, mientras Aerosmith seguía cantando que no se quería perder ni una cosa. Me tumbé al lado de Beckett y debió de notarlo porque inmediatamente se abrazó a mí. La besé en la frente y cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación del corazón de Beckett latiendo suavemente…

**Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and  
Thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever**

¿Cuantas veces me habría preguntado si alguna vez ella soñaba conmigo? Hubo más de una vez que llegué a montarme historietas sobre qué tipo de sueños serían… Sueños tristes, sueños de amor, sueños para mayores de 18 años… Dios sabe que yo los había tenido todos más de un millón de veces. Bueno, pues ya tenía mi respuesta. Sí que lo hacía, soñaba conmigo bastantes veces a juzgar por la cantidad de veces que había oído a Beckett susurrar mi nombre dormida…

**I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Because I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Because even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss**

Ella se giró, dándome la espalda. Necesitaba sentirla para dormirme, ya lo había comprobado en esas eternas noches en las que no podíamos dormir juntos. Así que la abracé por detrás, sintiendo su pelo hacerme cosquillas en la cara. Se lo aparté hacia un lado para poder tener más visibilidad de su cara y que no me molestara, y seguí con mi proceso de mirarla hasta quedarme dormido y así soñar con ella…

**Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
I feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time**

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
Because I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Because even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

El cuerpo de Beckett y el mío encajaban a la perfección. Éramos como dos gotas de agua que hubieran estado buscándose, totalmente perdidas hasta el momento en el que cruzamos nuestras miradas por primera vez… Me encantaba esa sensación que ella provocaba en mí, la de sentirme completo y feliz, sin nada que pudiera oscurecer mi luminosa vida. Y la causa de tanta luz era Kate. Su sonrisa, sus caricias, sus besos, sus ojos, su piel, su pelo… Toda ella…

**I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Because I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Because even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
I don't wanna miss a thing**

"_No quiero cerrar los ojos, no quiero caer dormido, porque te echaría de menos cariño, y no quiero perderme una sola cosa…" _A mi mente vinieron las palabras de la canción de Aerosmith, la que salía durante los créditos de una de mis películas favoritas, y por fin la comprendí. En ese preciso momento, tumbado con Beckett en mis brazos, comprendí el sentido de la canción… Aquellas veces que no quería levantarme de la cama, aquellas veces que luchaba con el sueño solo por ver a Kate dormir, aquellas noches en las que no conseguía tener lo suficiente de ella y nos pasábamos toda la noche intentándolo… No lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Porque todos esos momentos me hacían ser el hombre más feliz del mundo…


	13. Farewell - Rihanna (POV Castle)

**Otra canción más de esta magnífica artista. Espero que os gustee! Comentad ;D Y gracias a Blanca y Reyes por su ayuda, os quiero chicas! **

* * *

**ADIÓS**

No conseguía creérmelo, no podía terminar de aceptarlo. Mi pequeña se había hecho mayor… Ya no jugaba al laser-tag, ya no necesitaba luces para las noches ni que mirara debajo de su cama para espantar a los monstruos… Año tras año había ido creciendo por mucho que yo me negara a aceptarlo. La confirmación de todo esto es que esta misma tarde se va a la universidad y ya no la tendría en casa todos los días. Esto me llenaba de tristeza…

**Wherever you're going  
I wanna go  
wherever you ahead again  
Let me know  
I don't mind catching up  
I'm on my way  
Just can't take the thought of you miles away**

Intenté recordar cómo me había sentido yo al irme a la Universidad, eso de vivir en una residencia, hacer lo que me diera la gana, salir con quien me diera la gana y volver a la hora que quisiera… Yo me lo había tomado como una fiesta, una liberación… Pero sabía muy bien que Alexis tenía miedo de este cambio, aunque luego le encantara. Ella siempre me había tenido a su lado, dispuesto a ir a por ella a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar, solo necesitando que me llamara para salir corriendo detrás de ella…

**And I know you're going somewhere to make a better life  
I hope that you find it on the first try  
And even though it kills me  
That you have to go  
I know it'll be sadder  
If you never hit the road  
So… farewell!  
Somebody is gonna miss you  
Farewell  
Somebody is gonna wish that you were here  
That somebody is me**

_"Oh, Alexis, cariño… Adiós… Dios sabe cuándo volveremos a vernos. Es Shakespeare, ¿sabes? Está bien, no adioses, no despedidas… Simplemente, te veo luego cariño." ¡_Si hasta a mi madre se le hacía difícil despedirse! Yo daba vueltas por la habitación, esperando mi momento, tragándome el nudo que tenía en la garganta, con mi discurso preparado… Sabía que me iba a fallar en cuento llegara la hora de despedirme y de aclarar las cosas con Alexis pero de momento me daba seguridad tenerlo preparado…

**I will write to tell you what's going in  
But you won't miss nothing but the same old song  
If you don't mind catching up  
I'll spend the day telling you stories about a land far away**

_"No, está bien. Siempre ha estado bien, porque no importara lo que pasara yo me levantaba y tú estabas ahí y yo sabía que todo estaba bien" _Esas palabras me dejaron sin aliento e hicieron que tuviera que parpadear para no llorar… _"Y ahora yo estaré aquí, y tu estarás allí, aunque ese allí sea a 5 millas de aquí… No es aquí…" _Verla con los ojos llorosos enfrente de mí y tan desprotegida me daba ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla más…

**And I know you're going somewhere to make a better life  
I hope that you find it on the first try  
And even though it kills me  
That you have to go  
I know it'll be sadder  
If you never hit the road  
So farewell!  
Somebody is gonna miss you  
Farewell  
Somebody is gonna wish that you were here  
Farewell  
Somebody is gonna miss you  
Farewell  
Somebody is gonna wish that you were here  
That somebody is me**

Mis alarmas de padre sobreprotector y cariñoso saltaron de repente. Tenía que hacerle ver a Alexis que todo iba a ir bien, que iba a estar genial, que ese miedo era normal y que se le pasaría enseguida… _"Bueno, todo va a ir bien… Y tú vas a estar bien. Y aunque yo esté allí, si tú me necesitas aquí, aquí es donde estaré"_

**And I'm gon' try to holding on it  
Try to hold back my tears  
So it don't make you stay here  
I'mma try to be a big girl now  
Cause I don't wanna be the reason you don't live  
Farewell**

Le di un beso en la frente y mientras me encaminaba a la puerta hice un esfuerzo por aguantarme las ganas de llorar un poco más. Alexis me llamó, con voz insegura…

- ¿Papá? Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo… Pero, ¿podrías hacerlo? ¿Por última vez…?

Mi pecho se infló de orgullo, amor y lágrimas contenidas. Le sonreí y me acerque a su cama…

**Somebody is gonna miss you  
Farewell  
Somebody is gonna wish that you were here  
Farewell  
Somebody is gonna miss you  
Farewell  
Somebody is gonna wish that you were here  
That somebody is me**

Poniéndome de rodillas, miré debajo de su cama que no hubiera monstruos. Podía sentir la mirada de Alexis clavada en mi espalda.

- No hay monstruos.

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Alexis, con las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas.

- Sí, y si los hay… Vendré corriendo. – La besé en la mejilla y me fui con el sabor salado de sus lágrimas.

No tarde mucho tiempo en ponerme a llorar porque mi pequeña Calabaza había crecido y había echado a volar…


	14. The last time - Taylor Swift ft Gary

**Esto es algo que se ocurrió hace poco al escuchar esta canción y otra más, en la que son duetos y pensé "¿porque no hacer un capítulo con un dueto que refleje los sentimientos de los dos? Y... aquí está, recién sacado del horno :D Esta puesto delante quien habla en cada caso y quien canta. Espero que os guste! Comentad :D**

* * *

**LA ÚLTIMA VEZ**

**(Beckett)** No sabía cómo había logrado llegar hasta allí. Por el camino, de alguna manera, mi ropa se había secado un poco pero mi pelo seguía empapado. Mientras me lo escurría pensé: _"Me lo tengo que cortar…" _Un pensamiento simple, que no tenía nada de relación con lo que me comía por dentro. Un pensamiento para despistarme de todo lo que había pensado esa tarde en los columpios y en lo que iba a hacer. Castle. Últimamente todo tenía relación con él. Últimamente era lo único que ocupaba mi cabeza y, aunque no lo quería admitir, mi corazón. Pegué un salto cuando un coche me pitó, casi me atropella y yo ni me di cuenta. _"Bien, Beckett, sigue así y antes de acabe el día estarás muerta"_ pensé, recordando que hacía poco también habían estado a punto de matarme…

**Gary:  
Found myself at your door,  
just like all those times before  
I'm not sure how I got there  
All roads they lead me here  
I imagine you are home,  
in your room, all alone  
And you open your eyes into mine,  
and everything feels better**

Saqué el móvil del bolsillo y llamé a Castle. Mientras esperaba me mordí el labio, diciendo: _"Cógelo, Castle, vamos…"_ Nada. Me pitó diciendo que el móvil al que llamaba estaba ocupado. Entré en el edificio y me metí en el ascensor. Mientras volvía a llamar, para ver si ya había acabado la otra llamada, pensaba miles de disculpas. Del móvil salió una voz diciéndome que el móvil al que intentaba llamar estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Pero yo sabía que me había colgado. Seguí preparando una disculpa en mi cabeza, considerando las diferentes respuestas de Castle. Respiré profundamente y llamé a la puerta. Le había visto antes enfadado pero nunca así, se me rompió el corazón cuando vi cómo se desvanecía la sonrisa de la cara de Castle, y toda la determinación que había acumulado se esfumó y me dejó sin palabras y con ganas de irme de allí y no volver. Los discursos se me enredaron en la cabeza…

**Tay & Gary:  
Right before your eyes  
I'm breaking and fast  
No reasons why  
just you and me**

This is the last time I'm asking you this  
Put my name on the top of your list  
This is the last time I'm asking you why  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye

Y yo estaba allí parada sin saber qué hacer. Castle me pregunto muy bordemente que qué quería, y yo estaba a punto de contestarle: _"No lo sé ni yo, Castle…" _cuando me di cuenta… TÚ… Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de poder pararlas, el discurso se desenredó y la determinación volvió a mí, haciendo que entrara en su casa, le cogiera la cara y le besara, tal y como siempre había soñado (por mucho que lo negara). Me separé, aunque no quería parar, algo me decía que era hora de mi pequeño discurso de disculpa…

**Taylor:  
You find yourself at my door  
just like all those times before  
you wear your best apology  
but I was there to watch you leave  
And all the times I let you in  
just for you to go again  
disappear when you come back  
everything is better **

**(Castle)** Yo acababa de borrar su archivo de la pizarra, de colgarle el teléfono, dispuesto a desterrarla de mi vida para siempre. Oí llamar a la puerta. Forcé una sonrisa y mientras iba a abrir tatareé la canción de Charles Chaplin en mi cabeza: _"Smile… Though your heart is breaking…"_ Pensé: _"Que adecuado…"_ Abrí la puerta y… Ella se me quedó mirando, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo muy importante y soltó las únicas palabras que yo menos me esperaba _"A TI…"_

**Tay & Gary:  
When right before your eyes  
I'm aching, non-fast  
Nowhere to hide  
just you and me**

This is the last time I'm asking you this  
Put my name on the top of your list  
This is the last time I'm asking you why  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye

Me sentía confuso, esperanzado, reticente a creerla… La verdad, no se podía definir. Di un paso atrás, como huyendo de las palabras y del daño que pudieran hacerme. Ella entró, me cogió la cara con sus manos y… ¡ME BESÓ! ¡No me lo podía creer! Me quedé en shock y ella se separó, me pidió perdón con esa voz… Intentó volver a besarme pero yo reaccioné y la pare: _"¿Por qué?"_- pensaba- _"¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué ha cambiado?" _Ella me lo contó todo llorando… _"Solo podía pensar en ti. Solo te quería a ti…"_ Yo no dejé ver lo mucho que me ablandaron esas palabras, aún estaba digiriendo todo. Ella volvió a intentar besarme pero yo no me acerqué, no me moví. Vi la duda en esos preciosos ojos verdes, el miedo, la tristeza, las lágrimas… Beckett me acarició la cara… Y yo ya no pude más. La amaba. ¿Para qué resistirse? La empujé hasta la pared y cerramos la puerta de un golpe al apoyarse Beckett, y la besé. Como siempre había querido.

**Tay:  
This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong  
Gary:  
This is the last time I say it's been you all along  
Tay:  
This is the last time I let you in my door  
Gary:  
This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore Oooh  
Tay & Gary:  
Oooh**

This is the last time I'm asking you this  
Put my name on the top of your list  
This is the last time I'm asking you why  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye

En ese momento Castle y Beckett no eran más que dos cuerpos llenos de sentimientos confusos, pero que a los que les atraía una química tan grande que cuando por fin se dejaron llevar ya no había vuelta atrás… Ya nada podría separarles jamás… Tal y como se habían prometido y repetido una y otra vez durante 4 años… _"Siempre." _

**This is the last time I'm asking you this  
Put my name on the top of your list  
This is the last time I'm asking you why  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye**

/This is the last time I'm asking you  
Last time I'm asking you  
Last time I'm asking you this/

Las mentes de ambos volaron a la despedida del primer caso en el que habían trabajado juntos. Castle y Beckett. El escritor y su musa. Ella estaba armada, él era peligroso… Un amor que traspasaba el papel. Castle y Beckett parados en la acera, con muchas cosas que decir pero ninguno con el valor suficiente. Ambos con ganas de más pero a la vez sin querer arriesgarse…

- Podemos ir a cenar, conocernos mejor… - dijo Castle, buscando cualquier excusa con tal de no separarse de ella.

- ¿Para qué, Castle? ¿Para así poder ser una más de tus conquistas? – dijo Beckett sonriendo, pero preguntándolo de verdad.

- O yo una de las tuyas… - comentó Rick.

Kate se lo pensó…

- Fue un placer conocerte, Castle – dijo al fin, ofreciéndole la mano.

- Que pena… Habría estado bien – dijo el escritor mientras estrechaba la mano de la detective.

Ella se mordió un labio y se acercó mucho a Castle para susurrarle al oído:

- No tienes ni idea…

Ciertamente, ninguno de los dos la tenía en ese momento… No hasta 4 años después, en una tormentosa noche en la que lo descubrieron…


	15. Nobody's business-Rihanna ft Chris Brown

**Aquí va otro dueto de mi gran idola :D Gracias a Reyes por su ayuda con los videojuegos jajaja. Espero que os gusteee! Comentad, plis :D**

* * *

**NO ES ASUNTO DE NADIE**

**(Beckett)** A Castle le había gustado la experiencia del bar-karaoke a pesar de la vergüenza que paso al principio, así que decidí comprarle el singstart para su cumpleaños y que así pudiera añadirlo a la lista que componían el Guitar Hero y un millón de juegos de coches y zombies… Se lo di adelantado para que lo probara y si no le gustaba ese tipo de juego que lo cambiara por otro, solo le puse la condición de que tenía que poderse cantar. Al principio él me puso cara de cachorrito enfadado pero al final le encantó el regalo y dijo que iban a hacer un macro campeonato en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Me daba algo de miedo porque me dijo que iba a cantar una a dueto conmigo… Los invitados llegaron y nos tocó cantar a nosotros…

**Rih:**

**You'll always be mine, sing it to the world  
Always be my boy, i'll always be your girl  
Nobody's business, ain't nobody's business  
Ain't nobody's business, but mine, and my baby  
Mine, and my baby, but mine, and my baby  
But mine, and my baby, oooh **

Hum, no le podía negar a Castle que no hubiera escogido una canción perfecta para nosotros, más aún con Gates delante de nosotros prácticamente asesinando con la mirada a Castle porque yo creo que comprendió que la canción iba dirigida a ella. Yo le sonreí a Castle y él me guiñó un ojo…

**Chris:**

**I love I love I love you baby  
I love I love I love you baby**

Me and you, get it?  
Ain't nobody's business  
Said it, ain't nobody's business 

**(Castle)** Beckett había entendido que la canción era para Gates, para proclamarle nuestro amor. Esa sonrisa que me había dirigido Kate me lo había aclarado… Y me parecía genial que no tuviera ganas de matarme en esos momentos. Podía darme por salvado…

**Rih:**

**Your love is perfection, please point me in the right direction  
I'mma give you all my affection  
Every touch becomes infectious  
Let's make out in this Lexus  
There's no other love just like this  
A life with you I want, then can we become love's persona **

**You'll always be the one that I wanna come home to  
Boy let me love you and show you how special you are  
I wanna be your baby, you'll always be my baby  
Tell me what you want now **

**Let's sing it to the world  
Baby give me time  
I'mma be your girl  
I wanna make you mine  
And it ain't nobody's business  
It ain't nobody's business  
It ain't nobody's business  
It ain't nobody's business  
Just mine, and my baby **

**(Beckett)** Wow, estaba muy sorprendida. Castle había hecho bien su trabajo de "probador de videojuego" y había elegido una canción que nos venía como anillo al dedo. Miré hacia el público: Martha, Lanie, Jenny y Alexis estaban juntas en el mismo corrillo, puse una nota mental de huir de ellas. Gates estaba discutiendo con su marido sobre irse de la fiesta o no. Esposito y Ryan estaban riéndose con algún chiste que les había contado L.J. El Alcalde, el juez y otra persona importante que no alcanzaba a distinguir estaban en otra esquina probablemente hablando de baloncesto por los gestos que hacían. Y nosotros aquí subidos, abstraídos del mundo totalmente…

**Chris:**

**Your love is perfection, please point me in the right direction  
I'mma give you all my affection  
Every touch becomes infectious  
Let's make out in this Lexus  
There's no other love just like this  
A life with you I want, then can we become love's persona**

You'll always be the one that I wanna come home to  
Girl let me love you and show you how special you are  
I wanna be your baby, you'll always be my baby  
Tell me what you want now

Sing it to the world  
Baby give me some  
You gon' my girl  
I wanna make you mine  
And it ain't nobody's business  
It ain't nobody's business  
It ain't nobody's business  
It ain't nobody's business  
Just mine, and my baby

Ain't nobody's business  
Said it, ain't nobody's business  
It ain't nobody's business  
It ain't nobody's business 

**(Castle) **Por la cara que tenía Beckett había acertado totalmente con la canción. Vi como su mente de policía salía y analizaba a los invitados de mi fiesta. Yo mientras tanto la observé y deje que mi mente divagara… Que fuera a su aire… Creo que esta canción iba a quedar siempre para nosotros dos, cuando se lo conté a Alexis recuerdo que me dijo que no debería cantar esa canción y me salió con un rollo de Navy al que, lo siento mucho por ella, pero no presté nada de atención. Me gustaba mucho la canción ya que representaba exactamente como me sentía ahora que teníamos una relación. Era nuestra relación, éramos nosotros los implicados y NADIE tenía que meterse en medio porque a NADIE le importaba…

**Rih & Chris:**

**You'll always be mine, sing it to the world  
Always be my boy, always be my girl  
Nobody's business, aint nobody's business  
Aint nobody's business, aint nobody's business  
But mine and my baby**

Castle y Beckett terminaron la canción y se miraron a los ojos largamente hasta que la música terminó… Ambos sonrieron, con cariño y con la certeza de que esa canción era suya y que expresaba a la perfección sus sentimientos. Bajaron del escenario y mientras todos estaban ocupados intentando decidir quiénes serían los siguientes en cantar, se fueron a un sitio alejado y se fundieron en un graaaaaan beso y un graaaaaan abrazo, del que se separaron acalorados y comprobando que nadie les hubiera visto. Así era… O eso pensaban… Al lado de la puerta de salida, medio escuchando lo que su marido le decía, Gates estaba mirándoles atentamente y pensando cuando había perdido ella esa pasión con su marido… ¿Dónde había quedado?


	16. Hymn for the missing - Red (POV Beckett)

**Teniendo en cuenta que día es hoy, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de usar una canción preciosa para todos aquellos seres queridos que se han ido y que sabemos que ya no volverán. Hoy es 9 de enero, una fecha sin importancia para la mayoría, un día más en el calendario. Pero no para nosotros y menos para Beckett...**

* * *

**HIMNO POR EL AUSENTE**

Otro año más había pasado. Y nada había cambiado. Termina la navidad, la gente sigue todavía con los adornos en las casas, las tiendas se apresuran a cambiar la decoración y prepararlo todo para la llegada del invierno. Y yo intentaba abstraerme del mundo para que la cercanía de esta fecha no me hundiera en un bucle de recuerdos y dolor del que cada año me costaba más salir. Pero ya había llegado, y era hora de afrontarlo… Hoy era 9 de enero. Hoy hacían 14 años de la muerte de mi madre. Y por fin tenía un nombre sobre el que descargar mi ira porque hoy no era un día más para mí, no podía serlo… Si, tenía un nombre, un trato y una cicatriz en mi pecho y corazón. Pero este año la cosa había cambiado, no estaba sola. Como me había dicho Castle aquella mañana, con una café en la mano, ojeras enormes y la angustia comiéndome por dentro: _"Hey, no estás sola en esto. Yo estoy contigo…"_ Miré el reloj, la luz roja parpadeaba indicando que eran las 6 de la mañana. Di media vuelta rezando para que las pesadillas de cada año no me impidieran dormir un poco más. Supongo que me debí de quedar dormida, porque me desperté con una mano acariciándome la cara. Mi primera reacción fue pensar en Castle y en que ya sería hora de irse a la comisaria, pero de repente la realidad se coló entre las brumas de mi sueño y recordé que le había pedido dormir sola ese día. El 9 de enero. Abrí los ojos de golpe a tiempo para ver una mano retirarse rápidamente… Esa mano… ¡Imposible! Pero la niña que todavía creía en los cuentos de hadas, esa niña que aún vivía en mí y a veces dejaba salir se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la imposible posibilidad que era fuera mi madre…

**I tried to walk together  
But the night was growing dark  
Thought you were beside me  
But I reached and you were gone  
Sometimes I hear you calling  
From some lost and distant shore  
I hear you crying softly before the way it was before**

Me senté en la cama rápidamente, alargando la mano hacia la mesilla para coger la pistola y encender la luz. Y allí estaba ella. Sonriéndome como si nada hubiera pasado, como si cada 9 de enero desde hacía 14 años no hubiese llorado amargamente su pérdida.

- Kate, cariño, baja eso por favor. Creo que está considerado de mala educación apuntar a alguien inocente a la cara con un arma.

Oh, su voz… Su dulce voz… Como la había echado de menos. Deje la pistola lentamente, y me froté los ojos. Eso era imposible, debía de ser un sueño… Pero era un sueño tan precioso que no quería despertar. Mi mano fue hacia mi garganta, buscando desesperadamente ese anillo que tanto significaba para mí. Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla, seguida de muchas más, y antes de que mi madre pudiera reaccionar, me tiré a sus brazos a llorar… Busqué esa sensación de protección que desprendía mi madre, esa sensación que solo había conseguido volver a sentir en los brazos de Castle. Lloré y lloré y mientras mi madre me acariciaba el pelo y me abrazaba…

- Mamá… ¿Por qué te tuviste que ir? ¿Por qué nos dejaste solos? – le pregunté una vez había conseguido reponerme. Ahora estábamos ambas sentadas en mi cama, una frente a la otra, como hacíamos siempre que yo tenía una crisis - Lo pasamos muy mal sin ti, mamá… Papá se dio a la bebida y tuve que meterlo en rehabilitación y yo… Yo me sentía sola y perdida, perdida en un mundo de oscuridad, venganza y dolor…

- Ssshh… Pero creo que encontraste a tu príncipe azul. ¿No es así? – Yo sonreí a medias y miré hacia abajo – Solo por la forma en que se iluminaron tus ojos puedo asegurar, sin ninguna duda, que le tienes mucho aprecio…

- No… - suspiré – No es aprecio. Aprecio es el que le tengo a los chicos o a Lanie. Con Castle es amor. Él ha estado siempre a mi lado, en los buenos momentos y en los malos, siempre ahí. Apoyándome, consolándome, haciéndome reír… Tras tu muerte yo… Yo me encerré tras los muros de un castillo inexpugnable y él se pasó 4 años jugando con catapultas y peleando con mis muros, hasta que al final lo derrumbó.

Johanna Beckett sonrió, pero luego la sonrisa desapareció:

- Siento mucho haberos abandonado, pero ya sabes como soy… ¡Saliste a mí, cariño! Cuando nos encontramos con una pared no paramos, somos tan cabezotas que preferimos chocarnos mil veces antes que parar, aunque eso nos perjudique… Siento haberos causado tanto sufrimiento…

**Where are you now  
Are you lost  
Will I find you again  
Are you alone  
Are you afraid  
Are you searching for me  
Why did you go I had to stay  
Now I'm reaching for you  
Will you wait, will you wait  
Will I see you again**

- ¿Sabes que no eres la primera persona en decirme eso? Castle ya me lo dijo al poco de conocernos – una sonrisa tonta se extendió por mi cara – Me dijo que estaba lejos de ser un defecto… Que eso me hacía extraordinaria… - me callé unos segundos y la miré a los ojos - Quise creerle con todas mis fuerzas pero he sido tan estúpida, mamá… Le he hecho tanto daño por miedo, ¡un miedo tonto! Pero tu muerte… - dejé que mi voz se apagara y bajé la mirada a mis manos.

- Cariño. Kate… - Me cogió de la barbilla y me obligó a mirarla al ver que yo no la hacía caso – Las cosas que más valen en esta vida son las que más cuesta conseguir, y él te quiere tal y como eres. Si fue capaz de ver como realmente eres detrás de esa máscara de policía fría y justiciera tras la que te escondiste… No me mires así, ¡estoy muerta pero no ciega! – Solté una carcajada con ese comentario y volví a mirarla – Cometiste errores pero eso es el pasado. Ahora disfruta el presente, y no pienses en el futuro. No le dejes escapar ahora que lo tienes, cariño.

Suspiré y le confesé todos mis miedos, como había hecho siempre…

- Él también tiene muros, mamá. Y yo… no sé si quiero escalarlos o jugar a las catapultas. Siempre he dado mucho y recibido poco y malo, tú lo sabes… sabes el tipo de novios que he tenido, y eso me ha marcado. ¿Y si le rompo los muros y entonces me abandona porque ya es libre? ¿Y si se da cuenta de que estoy emocionalmente dañada? ¿Y si…? – Iba a seguir pero mi madre me cortó:

- ¡Katherine Houghton Beckett! Déjate de "y sis" y lánzate de cabeza a la piscina si de verdad le quieres. Si no, deja de engañarle ya. – Desde que murió era la primera vez que la veía enfadada y eso me hizo recordar todas sus regañinas.

Asentí lentamente y cuando la volví a mirar vi que estaba más transparente y su voz sonaba más bajita:

- No, mamá… No me dejes otra vez, ¡por favor! No puedo… No puedo… - me volvió a entrar la angustia y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer descontroladamente.

Mi madre me cogió de la mano, apenas sentí un roce de aire ligero:

- Nunca te dejare, Kate. Nunca. Estoy siempre contigo, aquí – me rozó el pecho donde estaba mi corazón – Cuando sientas que no puedes más, recuerda nuestra conversación. Cuando te ahogues en el dolor, agarra la mano que Castle te tiende. Acéptale, cariño. Es hora de que empieces a cambiar ciertas cosas respecto a vosotros…

**You took it with you when you left  
These scars are just a trace  
Now it wonders lost and wounded  
This heart that I misplaced**

Volví a sentirme perdida, mi madre todavía no se había ido pero su imagen era ya muy suave:

- Espera, antes de irte, una última pregunta. ¿También visitas a papá? Él también te necesita, mamá… te echamos los dos mucho de menos pero él más…

- Sí, también le visito… Deberías hablar más con él, cariño. Recuperar esa confianza y complicidad que teníais, para él era muy importante y más ahora. Casi siempre me pregunta por ti y yo se lo cuento todo, así que que no te sorprenda si te dice algo que no debería saber… - Sonreí ante la cara de inocencia fingida de mi madre.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en hacer esto? Todas esas noches en las que me ahogaba y tenía que salir corriendo… todas esas noches en las que pensaba que no iba a poder más… ¿Por qué? – pregunté sollozando.

- Porque a pesar de todo ya me habías dado por perdida, todas esas noches tu niña interior que aun desea que los cuentos de hadas se hagan realidad estaba en las mazmorras del castillo esas noches. Y no pude venir hasta que tu príncipe azul la rescató, haciéndola creer otra vez. Le debes mucho, Kate, házselo saber con esas dos palabras…

**Where are you now  
Are you lost  
Will I find you again  
Are you alone  
Are you afraid  
Are you searching for me  
Why did you go I had to stay  
Now I'm reaching for you  
Will you wait, will you wait  
Will I see you again**

- ¿Volveré a verte? – le pregunté mientras se desvanecía…

Pensé que no me había oído hasta que sentí su susurro:

- Solo tienes que buscarme…

Me quedé en la cama, abrazada a la almohada, llorando por largo rato. De repente oí unos golpes en la puerta, pero no unos golpes cualquiera… Esa era su llamada particular. Abrí la puerta todavía llorando y antes de que Castle pudiera reaccionar hice lo mismo que horas antes con mi madre, lanzarme a sus brazos buscando sentirme segura y protegida. Él me abrazó con fuerza, sorprendido pero a la vez se lo esperaba. Me llevó hasta la cama otra vez y yo se lo conté todo mientras estaba sentada en su regazo, con mi cara escondida en su cuello:

- ¿No me crees, verdad? Sé que suena como la historia de una loca, de una desesperada… Pero te juro que fue muy real. – Le miré a los ojos y me quedé sin respiración al verlos azules, cristalinos, limpios y seguros. Me creía. Volví a echarme a llorar y él me besó la frente mientras me acariciaba la espalda.

En mi mente resonaron las palabras de mi madre _"Le debes mucho, Kate, házselo saber con esas dos palabras…" _Respiré hondo y me separé de él. Me arrodillé enfrente. Pude ver cómo me miraba con curiosidad y cuando clavé mi mirada en él vi cómo se quedaba sin respiración. Sabía lo que iba a hacer. Lo que le iba a decir.

- La visita de mi madre me ha hecho darme cuenta de algo muy importante, Castle… Has sido, eres y serás una persona muy importante para mí. Para siempre. Me has ayudado muchísimo aunque lo único que hacia yo era alejarte de mí… Sé que tienes un muro tú también, con una palabra grabada "Papá". Y yo quiero derrumbarlo, igual que tu hiciste con el mío… Porque… Porque te quiero…

Le besé apasionadamente y se lo volví a susurrar contra sus labios:

- Te quiero Richard Alexander Castle… Con locura…

- Siempre. – me dijo él, entre besos, consiguiendo que mi corazón diera un vuelco y casi pudiera oír a mi madre diciéndome: _"Ya te lo dije"._


	17. Beneath your beautiful-Labrinth ft Emily

**Yo creo que los que escribieron esta canción estaban pensando en Caskett porque es simplemente perfecta para ellos. Situado en esa escenita en el hotel de LA cuando están investigando el asesinato de Royce (3x22) ¡Espero que os guste! ¿ Sabéis que los comentarios alegran los días, no? :D**

* * *

**BAJO TU BELLEZA**

**(Castle) **– No puedo terminar de creerme que no le vaya a volver a ver… - la sonrisa que minutos antes había aparecido en la cara de Beckett se esfumó en cuento terminó por aceptar esas palabras.

Busqué en mi hiperactiva mente de escritor que decirle, pero no se me ocurrió nada… Eso de que ella se mostrara vulnerable me pasaba tan pocas veces que nunca sabía reaccionar a tiempo y perdía mi oportunidad, pero no iba a permitir que eso me volviese a pasar. Me recosté en el sillón y me giré para mirarla bien a la cara sin tener que retorcer el cuello a lo niña del exorcista. Al verla con la mirada perdida, la cabeza apoyada en su mano… como me decían a mí en el colegio "cuerpo presente, mente ausente". Beckett estaba perdida en sus recuerdos con Royce, su mentor, su modelo a seguir, y al que no volvería a ver…

**You tell all the boys no  
Makes you feel good yeah  
I know you're out of my league  
But that won't scare me way out no**

You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it  
But I'm gonna try

- ¿Quieres saber lo que pensé la primera vez que te vi? – le dije mientras preparaba las palabras correctas. Ella asintió y eso me lo confirmó, esa muralla interior que yo sabía que tenía se había debilitado un poco, lo suficiente como para permitirme acercarme – Que eras un misterio que nunca iba a resolver… Incluso ahora, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo contigo, aún… - me paré a pensar bien lo que iba decirle. No quería que volviera a esconderse detrás de su muro y no me dejara mirar dentro – Aún me sorprende la profundidad de tu fuerza, y de tu corazón…

Beckett sonrió y miró para abajo. La niña vulnerable había dejado paso a la mujer que podía enamorarse…

**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now girl, take it off now girl  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight**

** (Beckett) **Dolía aceptar que no volvería a ver a Royce, pero no era tan malo como había pensado. Y todo gracias a ese extraordinario hombre que estaba sentado a mi lado, ese escritor al que le había dicho que me dejara en paz y aun así se las había apañado para venir conmigo a L.A. y ahora hacerme sonrojar con lo que me decía.

- ¡Y lo buena que estás! – terminó de decir Castle. Aguanté la carcajada que luchaba por salir de mi garganta y simplemente me reí, sin dejar que el viera como me había gustado que me dijera eso.

- Tu tampoco estás tan mal, Castle – comenté. No era nada fiel a la realidad. ¿No estaba tan mal? Demasiado simple para describirle, pero lo apropiado para ese momento.

Sonriéndole, apoyé la cabeza en mi mano y me lo quedé mirando. He de admitir que nunca le habría mirado tan fijamente pero me perdí en esos ojazos azules que me transmitían tanta tranquilidad… Y amor. Mis alarmas saltaron cuando él se tensó, preparado para acercarse más a mí.

**You let all the girls go  
Makes you feel good, don't it?  
Behind your Broadway show  
I heard a voice say please don't hurt me  
You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it  
But I'm gonna try **

Desvié la mirada rápidamente y mis defensas se volvieron a alzar. Ya no era Kate Beckett sino simplemente Beckett, la implacable y fría detective de homicidios.

- Yo… Debería irme a dormir. Buenas noches. – me levanté antes de que él hiciera algo para que cambiara de opinión. Ya tenía yo suficiente con mi lucha interna…

- Kate… - me llamó Castle. Me mordí el labio, no quería hacerle daño pero tenía que ser brusca, un "buenas noches, Castle" serviría.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y me apoyé en ella, llevándome las manos a la cara, maldiciendo a mi maldito muro interior por impedirme dar el paso. La lucha que se estaba llevando a cabo dentro de mí no ayudaba: por un lado estaba mi mente diciéndome que no, que olvidara por completo la idea de irme con él. Y por otro lado estaba mi corazón diciéndome que mandara a freír espárragos a la mente y que me fuera con Castle. Por estúpido que fuera me recordaba a los dibujos animados, esas peleas entre el angelito y el diablillo…

**I, tonight  
I, I'm gonna climb on top your every top  
I'll hold your hand and you'll  
You'll jump right out  
We'll be falling, falling  
But that's okay  
Because I'll be right here  
I just wanna love**

**(Castle)** Me negaba a admitirlo… No podía. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Estábamos tan tranquilos mirándonos y de repente ella se había levantado casi corriendo y se había encerrado en su habitación. Yo siempre digo una cosa: "si una persona cree en algo, realmente cree… entonces todo, incluso lo imposible, es posible." Por ser fiel y tener esperanza, me quedé esperando, sentado en el borde del sillón, mirando la puerta de su habitación y deseando poder tener poderes para abrirla con la mente. Pasaron 2 minutos… 3 minutos… 5 minutos… y la puerta no se abría. Sintiéndome como un verdadero estúpido al pensar que ella se habría dormido hace rato, fui hacia mi habitación y me encerré yo también. Pero no para dormir, ni llegué a la cama. Con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, me deslicé hasta el suelo y allí me quedé, lanzando dardos mentales a una diana imaginaria…

**Would you let me see beneath your beautiful  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect  
Take it off now girl, take it off now girl  
Because I wanna see you say  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?**

**(Beckett)** _"Tonta, tonta, tonta, ¡TONTA!"_ Cuando al fin me había decidido ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y Castle estaba cerrando la puerta de su habitación, probablemente sintiéndose estúpido por mi infantil comportamiento. Y desde entonces había estado insultándome mentalmente por mi inutilidad emocional. Todo estaba yendo perfectamente, yo me sentía cómoda, tranquila, segura y protegida. Y solo porque Castle estaba conmigo, a mi lado. Siempre apoyándome. ¿Y yo que le daba a cambio? 5 minutos con la guardia baja y luego una ración doble de estupidez. No pude evitar que lágrimas de rabia cayeran por mis mejillas, me sentía fatal…

**Tonight, see beneath your beautiful  
Tonight, we ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?**

En una suite de un hotel de Los Ángeles, encerrado cada uno en su habitación, había dos personas. Un hombre sentado en el suelo, sintiéndose como un estúpido y culpable; y una mujer tirada en la cama, insultándose mentalmente… Dos compañeros, dos amigos… No existe un término para describir la relación que tenían esas dos personas, el hombre y la mujer. Un escritor y una policía. Extraña pero mágica pareja… Y que ahora compartían un mismo pensamiento: _"Si solo hubiera…"_


	18. Suicide - Rihanna (POV Beckett)

**Situado en ese horrible momento en el que Beckett está colgado de la azotea del hotel en Always (4x23)**

* * *

**SUICIDIO**

_"Aire, ¡necesito aire!" _Era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Me dolía el pecho muchísimo y mis pulmones parecía que no iban a responder más después del último golpe. Me permití el lujo de simplemente olvidarme de la vigilante y burlona presencia de Maddox y concentrarme en respirar. Meter y sacar aire de mis doloridos pulmones. Sabía que se estaba riendo de mí, que para él esto no había sido nada mientras que yo me estaba casi ahogando. Y eso me hacía rabiar, justo lo que Maddox quería. Cuando conseguí meter suficiente aire para hablar, dije:

- Simplemente dime quien está detrás de todo esto… - le miré, intentando detectar cualquier mentira. Maddox estaba medio sonriendo, eso no podía ser. No lo iba a permitir…

- Estás malgastando el tiempo detective… No sabes a quien te enfrentas…

**Everywhere is still  
Everything is restless in my heart  
I hate the way this feels  
Suddenly I'm scared to be apart  
The days are dark when you're not around  
The air is getting hard to breathe  
I wish that you would just put me down  
I wish that I could go to sleep**

No me iba a asustar. Yo no soy de esas. No cuando la verdad sobre la muerte de mi madre está por en medio. Ya había perdido a Castle, esta vez irremediablemente, así que no iba a dejar que ese asqueroso asesino a sueldo me amenazara:

- Tu tampoco – dije antes de levantarme rápidamente y lanzarme contra él con todo el impulso que conseguí. Pero Maddox lo vio venir, de alguna manera se lo esperaba, así que la que acabó rodando por el suelo hasta el borde de la azotea fui yo.

Un miedo enorme se apoderó de mí cuando deje de sentir el suelo contra mi espalda, que fue sustituido por una caída de 20 pisos hasta la calle. Mis manos consiguieron agarrarse al borde y no caer. Pero Maddox se asomó y, sonriendo, dijo:

- En realidad, sabemos perfectamente a lo que nos enfrentamos. – miró hacia el horizonte y en ese momento supe que se iba a ir y me iba a dejar colgada de la azotea…

Intenté subir con todas mis fuerzas, de verás que lo intenté, pero no estaba bien colocada y mis músculos no respondían después de la pelea. Recé porque Esposito estuviera bien y fuera a salvarme, pero una parte de mi sabía que eso no pasaría… Miré hacia abajo, hacia la caída libre que me esperaba. No había manera de escapar ni de salvarse. Iba a morir en cuanto mis manos no pudieran más y en lo único que podía pensar era… Era en Castle…

**Loving you is suicide  
I don't know should go or should I stay  
I'm trying to keep myself alive  
Knowing there's a chance  
It's all too late  
But I heard you say you love me  
That's the part I can't forget  
And I wish that you come save me  
'Cause I'm standing over the edge**

Había sido una perfecta idiota la noche anterior… ¿¡Cómo demonios podía haberle dejado irse después de todo lo que me había dicho?! ¿¡Fui tan orgullosa y cabezota como para no ver que lo hizo para mantenerme viva?! Si hubiera podido me habría dado de golpes pero en ese momento ya llevaba demasiados encima. Tenía que verle, tenía que sobrevivir para pedirle perdón…

**I should let you go  
Tell myself the things I need to hear  
But my brain is why you're wrong  
That's why I'm loving you when you're not here  
Feels like I drown in your every word  
And every breath that's in between  
Somehow you got me where it really hurts  
It's killing every part of me**

Una de mis manos se resbaló, y me balanceé peligrosamente, había estado cerca. Ahora me quedaba aún menos tiempo, pesaba demasiado para simplemente 5 dedos… _"Oh, dios." _Nunca había sido creyente pero prometí que si algo me salvaba me lo plantearía… Para torturarme más aún, mi mente no dejaba de reproducir la pelea que había tenido con Castle, recordándome cada cosa que le había dicho y haciéndome ver lo que en realidad tendría que haber hecho. Me di cuenta de Castle casi lloraba, que me estaba suplicando que le escuchara y me salvara, que se me declaró… Pero yo, yo, yo, ¡y siempre yo! Siempre tenía que meter la pata hasta el fondo, no podía callarme y escuchar lo que mi corazón me decía… Por una vez podría haberlo hecho pero los genes de cabezota de mi adre ganaban a los pasivos de mi padre…

**Loving you is suicide  
I don't know should go or should I stay  
I'm trying to keep myself alive  
Knowing there's a chance  
It's all too late  
But I heard you say you love me  
That's the part I can't forget  
And I wish that you come save me  
'Causes i'm standing over the edge  
Loving you is suicide**

Las palabras que más me mataban eran: _"¡Por todo por lo que hemos pasado juntos! Cada mañana te… te traigo una taza de café solo para ver tu sonrisa porque pienso que eres la persona más talentosa, remarcable, enloquecedora, frustrante que jamás he conocido…. Y te quiero, Kate…"_ Me torturaban, no las podía olvidar. Pero algo hizo que centrase mi atención en lo único que me mantenía con vida en ese momento, mi mano. Ya no podía más, se me estaban escapando los dedos… Grité. Sabía que iba a morir pero me negaba a aceptarlo, y entonces…

**And my world's about to break  
And I… had as much as I can take  
And love is a long way down**

- ¿¡BECKETT?! – La voz de Castle me llamó. No me lo podía creer. ¡Castle! Como quería a ese escritor, con locura…

-¡CASTLE, ESTOY AQUÍ! – grité todo lo que pude - ¡NO, OH DIOS, CASTLE!

- ¡BECKETT, AGUANTA! – _"Por ti lo que sea…" _Ahora no solo mi mano me mantenía con vida, también esa adorable voz que me pedía que aguantara. Y lo haría… haría cualquier cosa por él.

Mi mano se resbaló un poco más. Apreté los dientes y por un momento volví a tener 6 años. Estaba sentada en las rodillas de Papá Noel y le susurraba al oído que quería poder volar, él me miraba sonriendo, y mientras me guiñaba un ojo me dijo _"Ya veremos qué hacemos con eso, señorita." _Lo que conseguí fueron unas alas de juguete y una desilusión enorme. Volví al presente cuando mi mano se resbaló aún más…

**Loving you is suicide  
And it's getting harder everyday  
I'm trying to keep myself alive  
Knowing there's a chance  
It's all too late  
And I'm way past every moment  
But I'm still determined to fight  
And I know it's taking all my strength  
To give emotions alive  
Loving you is suicide**

_"Oh, Dios, por favor… espérate 5 segundos más. Total, no voy a ir al cielo, más bien al infierno" _Repetí eso en mi mente, pidiéndole un ratito más. Pero no parecía dispuesto a dármelos… Ya no podía más. Intenté cerrar los ojos pero el miedo a caer me impidió hacerlo, así que los mantuve bien abiertos, mientras todo mi cuerpo se quejaba de dolor, mientras mi muñeca parecía desgarrarse, al igual que los dedos. Mi mente se imaginó que pasaba como en los dibujos animados, mi mano se quedaba ahí, agarrada al borde de la azotea y yo caía… Sacudí la cabeza y al instante me arrepentí, me resbalé totalmente y la gravedad, Dios, la muerte o quien fuera; me reclamó junto a él. Pero… dos manos aparecieron por el borde y me sujetaron. Dos manos de hombre. Mi corazón pegó un brinco, diferente al que dio por la caída… Castle. Ese nombre llenó mi mente y sus ojos azules, su voz, inundó mi cabeza con recuerdos. Pero aparecieron más manos con guantes de policía y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda que me había salvado de acabar hecha una calcamonía en la acera, había un anillo. Y Castle no estaba casado…


	19. Need you now-Lady Antebellum (POVCastle)

**Bueno, este capítulo va dedicado a Carmen Rodríguez como respuesta a su desafío. Yo soy como Beckett, soporto todo menos los desafíos ;) ¡Espero que este a la altura! Los comentarios alegran mucho, ¿sabíais? (Esto no pasó de verdad pero si hubiera pasado habría sido después del capítulo 4x19, tras la "confesión" de Beckett)**

* * *

**TE NECESITO AHORA**

_"Me dispararon en el pecho y RECUERDO CADA SEGUNDO."_ Sacudí la cabeza para borrar esas palabras de mente, pero enseguida lamenté haberlo hecho. Me había pasado bebiendo… Miré la botella de Johnny Walker medio vacía y suspiré, el alcohol no era la solución pero ayudaba a embotarme la cabeza.

Sabía lo que le había dicho a mi madre, que solo me quedaba para hacer justicia con las víctimas, pero en el fondo sabía que aún mantenía la esperanza de que lo que le escuché decir a Beckett fuera mentira… Sabía que mi madre me había dicho que no podría trabajar día tras día con ella y no sentir nada, y le había contestado_ "Mírame…"_ El orgullo, la estupidez y la prepotencia estaban hablando en ese momento por mí. En cuanto volví a la comisaria y la vi sentada en su mesa, tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado… Me enfadé. Me dolió verla así, en su inocencia, manteniendo su mentira. Haciéndome tener esperanzas. _"Estúpidas esperanzas"_ había pensado.

**Picture perfect memories,  
Scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time.**

Mi promesa de mantenerme alejado de ella se desvaneció. No podía. Necesitaba preguntarle porque lo había hecho. Necesitaba que comprendiera como me había hecho sentir con su egoísmo. Miré el reloj, la una y cuarto de la noche… Probablemente estaría despierta, y si no, la despertaría. Me subí a un taxi y el señor tras un _"¿No me vomitará en el coche, no?" _y 20 euros menos en mi cartera, arrancó. Subí por las escaleras para darme tiempo a que se aclarara medianamente la cabeza, aunque en realidad era para que ella no me escuchase llegar. _"Ahora no huirás, Katherine Beckett"._

Golpeé la puerta varias veces, quizá demasiado fuerte porque oí unos cuantos improperios de un vecino. Esbocé una amarga sonrisa y pensé _"Castle, tienes la habilidad de ganarte enemigos hasta solo por respirar…" _Llegó un somnoliento_ "ya voy"_ desde el otro lado y dije con sarcasmo: _"Tranquila Beckett, no te apresures, total no tengo nada mejor que hacer que esperar aquí". _Me abrió la puerta, finalmente, con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que algo no pintaba bien, mejor para ella, ya estaba sobre aviso.

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't come but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now**.

Entré en su casa sin esperar a que me dijera nada, tropecé ligeramente con el escalón de la entrada y me tuve que apoyar en lo primero que encontré para no caerme.

- Castle, ¿estás borracho? – preguntó Beckett mientras se acercaba.

- Que buena vista tienes. Deberías hacerte detective. Oh, espera… Ya lo eres. – Me golpeé suavemente la cabeza con una mano mientras una irónica sonrisa volvía a aparecer en mi cara. Ella entornó los ojos y me miró, claramente intentado recordar si me había hecho algo para que actuara así. Decidí decírselo ya y dejarme de rodeos, pero Beckett se me adelantó:

- Vale, Castle. ¿Qué te pasa conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que te he hecho? – dijo acercándose a mí. Yo di un paso atrás y de repente me pregunté si había hecho lo correcto viniendo aquí. Miré la puerta y volví a mirarla a ella, calculando.

- Ni se te ocurra, me has despertado a base de golpes y sarcasmo puro y duro, así que ahora no te vas a ir de rositas sin decirme que coño te he hecho.

Esa mujer me leía la mente, definitivamente. Abrí la boca pero la cerré otra vez, pensando… Pero la rabia tardó poco en volver a aparecer...

**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
For me it happens all the time.**

**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk,  
And I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**

- ¿¡Que qué me has hecho?! Hum, déjame recordar… Empecemos porque me has mentido, te has estado riendo de mí ¿Cuánto, 7 meses? – Beckett palideció y yo volví a sonreír amargamente – Veo que ya caes en lo que pasa. Deja que conteste a eso que te estas preguntando, SÍ. Escuché lo que dijiste. SÍ. Estaba allí, al otro lado del cristal, como tantas veces. Solo que esta vez fue muy diferente… ¿Verdad?

Beckett tragó saliva y me dio la espalda. Fue a apoyarse en el marco de la puerta de su casa y yo la seguí de cerca, sin dejarla tiempo para respirar… Quería que comprendiera mi dolor, y si hacía falta haría que ella sufriera con tal de que lo comprendiera.

- Yo… - a Beckett se le quebró la voz al hablar – Lo siento muchísimo, Castle. No estaba preparada, no podía afrontarlo en ese momento. Te juro que cada día me levantaba diciéndome que no lo pospondría más, pero el día pasaba y cuando me quería dar cuenta lo había vuelto a hacer.

La cogí del brazo para que se girara y me mirara a la cara, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando y fue entonces cuando vino a mi mente el verso de una canción y me di cuenta de que me había pasado.

**Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.**

Solo que en este caso habíamos salido dañados los dos…

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.  
I just need you now.  
Oh baby I need you now**.

Pensé en lo que había dicho Beckett y hablé, pero sin sarcasmo… simplemente con voz de derrotado, cansado. Abrí la puerta de su casa mientras le decía:

- Lo siento, no quería que sufrieras así, solo querías que vieras el daño que me hiciste, pero se me fue de las manos… Yo también me levanto cada día diciéndome que tengo que contarte algo, y cada noche me doy cuenta de que no lo he hecho.

- Pues, hoy es hoy, es de noche y aún puedes contármelo… - me dijo, secándose las lágrimas y acercándose un poco a mí.

Sonreí, fue una sonrisa triste. Miré el reloj y negué con la cabeza lentamente:

- No puedo… Ya es mañana.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, salí de su casa a paso rápido. La oí llamarme, también oí al mismo vecino de antes gritando _"¡Me cago en todo lo que se menea! ¿¡Es que no sabéis la hora que es?! ¡Hablarlo mañana, joder!"_ Sacudí la cabeza y murmuré _"Gracias por el consejo, nos ha servido de mucha ayuda…"._


	20. We're not - Bryan Rice (POV Beckett)

**Me encanta esta canción así que decidí meter en juego ese magnífico piano que tiene Castle en su casa y que nunca le hemos visto usar. Es inventado pero está situado en el capítulo 2x18, cuando Beckett tiene que quedarse en el loft de Castle porque su casa explotó. Comentad porfis :D**

* * *

**NO SOMOS**

Siempre me llamó la atención, desde el primer día que fui a su casa y me encontré a Castle y Alexis jugando al laser tag y a Martha con una mascarilla verde y pepinos en los ojos. Menuda familia más… peculiar, aunque reconozco que les he cogido mucho cariño, a Castle el que más, por mucho que me niegue a aceptarlo. Pero el caso es que ese magnífico piano negro, situado en una esquina del salón, siempre me ha gustado, y más de una vez me he preguntado quien toca el piano en esa casa de locos. Sonreí mientras acariciaba un lado y tocaba algunas notas al azar, nunca había aprendido a tocarlo aunque siempre había querido. Mi padre opinaba que pagarme las clases de guitarra era suficiente, siempre discutíamos por eso. Esos recuerdos siempre me sacaban una sonrisa, y ese día no sería menos. No oí a Castle hasta que me habló, y me sobresalté haciendo que el piano soltará una nota estridente:

- ¿Tocas? – me preguntó, con una ceja levantada.

- No – dije sonriendo mientras negaba con la cabeza – Me quedé con la guitarra cuando me dieron a elegir mis padres. ¿Quién es el que toca en esta casa? – pregunté.

Castle se acercó al piano y sentándose a mi lado en la pequeña banqueta dijo:

- Mi madre, aunque a mí me enseño algunas canciones, nada especial. No me saques de esas cuatro notas porque... - yo estaba un poco incómoda por su proximidad, esa banqueta era enana y teníamos que estar pegados. Le miré, levantando una ceja, y le reté:

- Toca algo – él se río y negó con la cabeza – Venga, porfaaaa – dije poniendo ojitos de cachorrito.

- Oh, no. ¿¡Cómo le voy a decir que no a esa mirada?! Eso no vale – puso morritos y nos echamos a reír los dos, como dos niños pequeños.

Se sentó mejor, colocó los pies en los pedales del piano y se chascó los dedos. Me miró y yo le sonreí, dándole ánimos con un movimiento de cabeza.

**We've been slowly drifting  
Now we're far apart  
At some point  
I guess we took a wrong turn**

Running every red light  
A hundred miles an hour  
Fueling up on all  
the maby's and might's  
To get it right  
This time 

No esperaba que cantara, pero me encantó ese gesto. Me relajé y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Sonreí y seguí escuchándole, mientras cantaba con una voz preciosa. Sinceramente, no sabía que cantaba tan bien. Era una grata sorpresa…

**When you see that it's too late  
To get a grip on what's called fate  
When you see your destination  
Is a final station  
And maybe it's crazy  
But this is all we've got  
And everything we wanted to be  
We're Not **

Esa canción… Era preciosa, pero yo le sacaba segundos significados, como si Castle la hubiera escogido precisamente porque era perfecta para nosotros. Siempre negando el amor, con relaciones cortas y pasajeras, y cuando queramos darnos cuenta veremos que ha pasado nuestra vida y hemos estado negándole todo el rato la entrada al amor, le habíamos cerrado las puertas en las narices. Y, lo que nos quedará al final, será un pasado lleno de relaciones rotas, de esas en las que cuando te dicen te quiero tu respondes con un "yo también" totalmente vacío de sentimientos. Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que lo que estaba pensando era verdad. Solo tenía que ver mi relación con Demming… ¿Qué sentido tenía? Ninguno… Él nunca estaba cuando pasaban las cosas, quien estaba siempre conmigo era… era Castle. Me incorporé y le miré, con los ojos entrecerrados. Castle no se dio cuenta, seguía tocando y cantando.

**Dreams of how it could be  
Keep us holding on  
I wish I could tell you  
where we went wrong**

Can't take this  
I see you're hurting too  
We've gotta face the fact  
that it's all gone 

Pensé en la tarde anterior. Él había ido corriendo desde su casa a la mía, llamándome todo el rato para salvarme la vida. Y cuando había visto que mi piso había explotado no se había dado por vencido, había entrado en contra de lo que la razón le decía. Había mantenido la esperanza y me había encontrado viva, en la bañera. Como un auténtico caballero. Cuando le dije que no mirara, no miró. Cuando le dije que me dejara, me dejó. Cuando le dije que le necesitaba, estuvo a mi lado. Siempre. ¿Y yo seguía negándole la entrada en mi vida? En ciertos aspectos, claro. Los otros ya los había invadido, ya tenían su bandera puesta…

**When you see that it's too late  
To get a grip on what's called fate  
When you see your destination  
Is a final station  
And maybe it's crazy  
But this is all we've got  
And everything we wanted to be  
We're Not **

Paró de tocar, y yo le miré confusa. No entendía porque había parado, yo quería que siguiera. Me guiñó un ojo mientras sonreía y se colocó detrás de mí. Me tensé, era una posición muy cómoda pero mi cuerpo reaccionó así:

- Castle, ¿se puede saber que planeas? – dije con cierto tono de molestia, no quería que se notara lo acelerado que iba mi corazón.

- Ssshh… Vas a tocar tú ahora – contestó.

- ¿Hola? ¿Oíste lo que te dije antes? No se tocar – me escondí detrás de la ironía, como siempre hacía.

- Tú simplemente, déjate llevar… ¿Sabrás hacerlo? – preguntó, me giré para que pudiera ver mi cara de "no me hace gracia" pero Castle se río y siguió a lo suyo. Noté los músculos de su pecho tensarse cuando colocó sus brazos alrededor de los míos, sus manos encima de las mías, cogiéndolas y guiándolas hacia las teclas correctas. Sentí su aliento acariciándome el cuello y su voz cantándome en el oído. Ahora tocaba más lento pero no importaba, Castle adaptó el ritmo de la letra…

**We never stopped to catch our breath  
We never thought to watch our step  
Nothing turned out like we thought  
And now we're not… **

Luché por respirar con normalidad para que no se diera cuenta de que tenía una revolución de mariposas en el estómago, de que mi corazón estaba entrenando para las olimpiadas de velocidad y de que todo mi cuerpo era en ese momento un flan. Tenía el pelo de los brazos erizado, y el del cuello por el aliento que se acariciaba. En ese momento deseé poder quitarme la coleta porque no podía concentrarme con esas caricias; con su voz cantándome suavemente en el oído; con el calor de sus manos en las mías, acariciándolas de vez en cuando; sintiendo los músculos de su pecho flexionarse y estirarse en función de las notas que tocara. Era todo tan placentero que no estaba acostumbrada a sentirme tan tranquila y tan cómoda. Acabé apoyando mi cabeza en su clavícula, relajando totalmente los brazos, dejando que los guiara como si fueran los de una muñeca…

**When you see that it's too late  
To get a grip on what's called fate  
When you see your destination  
Is a final station  
And maybe it's crazy  
But this is all we've got  
And everything we wanted to be  
We're Not **

Terminó de cantar justo en el momento en el que yo suspiraba. Me sonrojé un poco pero se me pasó enseguida cuando sentí las manos de Castle acariciándome las mías, su respiración en mi cuello antes de que me diera un suave beso, apenas un roce de sus labios contra la piel de mi cuello. Se me puso la piel de gallina y él se rió:

- Creo… - carraspeé cuando me falló la voz – Creo que no hace falta sacarte de esas cuatro notas. Tocas de maravilla.

- ¿En serio te ha gustado? – dijo, mirándome con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa juguetona.

_"¿Qué si me ha gustado? En una palabra, ha sido orgásmico_" pensé. Pero no lo dije… Me limité a asentir mientras tragaba saliva e intentaba convencer a mi corazón de que no podía salirse de mi pecho por mucho que quisiera. Castle sonrió, complacido. Sabía que él había notado todo lo que yo había intentado ocultar con mucho esfuerzo, pero mi cuerpo de había delatado. Se levantó y fue a preparar café. Mientras, yo me quedé sentada en la banqueta, intentando calmarme mientras seguía sintiendo cada una de las caricias de Castle y la piel donde me había besado ardía y cosquilleaba de manera impresionante.


	21. Fact-Fiction - Mads Langer (POV Castle)

**Otra canción preciosa y otra vez otro instrumento de por medio. Solo la vimos 5 segundos tocando la guitarra así que, en ese mismo capítulo (3x14) voy a cambiarlo de manera que Castle le pida que toque algo para él. ¡Espero vuestras reviews!**

* * *

**HECHA DE FICCIÓN**

Golpeé la puerta con el puño suavemente, llamando de esa forma porque sé que esa es la forma en la que Beckett me identifica. Cuando iba por el pasillo juraría haber escuchado algo de música pero ahora no estaba seguro de si venía de la casa de Beckett o de algún otro vecino. Beckett abrió la puerta con cara de ¿fastidio? Si, podría decirse que sí. Pase por su lado, sonriendo como un niño pequeño y pude oír su comentario de _"adelante, pasa"_ lleno de ironía. Pasé del comentario y me giré, sin dejar que afectara a mi sonrisa, tenía experiencia ya:

- Ya se lo qué harías si te tocara la lotería.

Beckett me miró, con una ceja levantada, esperando mi respuesta para decirme que no y echarme de su casa, pero no esta vez.

- Honrarías la memoria de tu madre. He hablado con un viejo amigo y he decidido hacer una beca con un poco de dinero de mi bolsillo para todas aquellas personas que, como tu madre, luchan por las injusticias. – algo cambió en los ojos de Beckett, un chispa se encendió e hizo que brillaran como pocas veces lo hacían. Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero la volvió a cerrar, sin saber que decir. Oh, sí, la había dejado totalmente trastocada. No se lo esperaba. Ya podría amarme de ahora en adelante. Me reí por la estupidez de mi pensamiento y fue entonces cuando me fijé. Beckett tenía en la mano una guitarra. Debía de haberla tenido en la mano todo el rato pero no me fije, tan contento que iba por mi "geniosidad" (¿Acaba de inventarme esa palabra o de verdad existía? Sinceramente, sonaba mal…):

- ¿Estabas tocando? – pregunté mientras señalaba con un gesto de la cabeza la guitarra.

- Pues sí, Castle. ¿Qué iba a estar haciendo sino con la guitarra en la mano? ¿La cena? – Otra vez esa ironía. Me puse mi chaleco anti-Beckett-de-mal-humor y pasé estoicamente el ataque. La verdad es que las cosas estaban un poco tensas entre nosotros desde el beso…

- Toca algo, por favor – le dije, picado por la curiosidad de escuchar como tocaba.

- No. – Se negó rotundamente.

- Porfis, porfis, porfis – dije mientras me acercaba a ella con ojos suplicantes – Venga, para pagarme los cafés de todas las mañanas…

Beckett se río y sacudió la cabeza mientras murmuraba un_ "no tienes remedio, Castle"_

- Que sepas que has hecho trampas – me dijo mientras me señalaba con un dedo. Yo la miré confundido – No vale que uses esa cara, ¡es adorable!

Mi corazón pegó un brinco y pude ver como lo decía en serio. Sonreí como si lo sintiera aunque en realidad me habría puesto a dar saltos y aplaudir como un loco… Se sentó y comenzó a tocar…

**Imagine a world without me – say you're falling apart  
Let's pretend you've missed me for a while  
Wouldn't you say you were lonely and love was breaking your heart?  
Put on your Sunday best and fake a smile**

La verdad no me esperaba que se pusiera a cantar, pero lo hizo. Bajito al principio, más alto a medida que la canción avanzaba, su dulce voz sonó acompañando a la guitarra en una mezcla perfecta, relajante y capaz de despertar al ejército de mariposas de mi estómago. Me senté a su lado para que no se notara como estaba temblando y por si me fallaban las piernas. La sensación de verla tocar, con los ojos cerrados, tan tranquila… Era una muy cálida sensación que se expandió por mi pecho. Me fijé en la letra de la canción y me recordó a ella, al principio de ese año, cuando le dije _"te llamaré"_ y nunca lo hice… Justo esa parte de _"¿No podías decir que estabas sola y el amor te estaba rompiendo el corazón?" _

**I dream of dreaming dreams of her – in twilight she's a constant blur  
The picture is clear and I'm still fact she's fiction**

3 años juntos y cuando nos besamos el otro día… Seguía sin tener palabras para describir todo lo que me hizo sentir. Sus labios contra los míos, el juego de nuestras lenguas, mis dedos enredados en su pelo como había deseado hacer desde que se lo había visto largo y rizado… Sé que solo había sido una estrategia para salir vivos de aquella, pero cuando la cogí por la nuca y vio en mis ojos lo que me disponía a hacer, no me paró. Y eso siempre lo recordaré cuando me hiera con su sarcasmo, cuando me expulse de su vida, cuando la vea con otro. Siempre recordaré su sabor, la suavidad de su pelo, el olor a cerezas rodeándome… y ante todo, sus ojos. Como brillaban y lo oscurecidos que estaban por lo que yo creo que era deseo.

**Remember the night you were with me – fell asleep by my side  
Strangers together – your hand in mind  
How come we never came closer when all the stars were aligned?  
I thought we had a moment**

Millones de oportunidades habíamos tenido. Nadie lo podría negar. Momentos para decirle que la quería nos sobraban, pero lo que me faltaba y era absolutamente necesario, era el valor. Cuando la miraba a los ojos y abría la boca para decírselo, siempre me perdía en ese campo verde avellana tan expresivo y olvidaba hasta mi nombre. Eso es lo que ella conseguía solo con mirarme… Suspiré y ella abrió los ojos para mirarme, para ver si me pasaba algo. Yo le sonreí, para que viera que estaba bien y Beckett me sonrió también…

**I dream of dreaming dreams of her – in twilight she's a constant blur  
The picture is clear and I'm still fact she's fiction  
I seem to miss the missing part – she's still my favorite work of art  
The picture is clear and I'm still fact she's fiction**

Paró de tocar de repente, sacándome de mi mundo. La miré, con el ceño fruncido, buscando una explicación a porque había parado:

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque paras?

- Acércate, Castle – La miré desconfiando, pero me acerqué lentamente – Vamos, no tenemos toda la noche. – dijo, impaciente. Cuando la miré con cara sugerente, ella sacudió la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

Me senté en silla donde hacía menos de 2 minutos había estado ella y Beckett se colocó detrás de mí, como aquella vez que me había "enseñado" a disparar. Contuve la respiración al sentir su pelo haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello, su cara al lado de la mía. Colocó su guitarra en mis piernas y me dijo que acordes poner. Yo omití esa parte en la que le contaba que en la universidad había ido por un año a clases de guitarra y dejé que me enseñara, tocando torpemente para que se lo creyera y pudiese oír su risa. Su mano me acariciaba suavemente la mía cuando me corregía la postura y podía sentir su respiración en mi cuello, poniéndome la piel de gallina. Cogió mi mano derecha con la suya y mientras yo colocaba los acordes ella cantaba suavemente y con nuestras manos hacía sonar las cuerdas. Sonaba mucho mejor con ella pero tener su voz cantándome suavemente en el oído hacía que viera la vida de color de rosa…

**Nothing has changed cause I'm still fact – she's fiction  
Or I may be imperfectly formed in this contradiction**

Pronto le pillé el truco, y aunque Beckett lo había notado, no me soltó. Siguió colocada detrás de mí, cantándome al oído, con su barbilla suavemente apoyada en mi hombro y su mano acariciando la mía al rasgar las cuerdas. Me sentía en el cielo y el hombre más afortunado del mundo, tenía a mi musa cantándome al oído y tocando la guitarra conmigo…

**I dream of dreaming dreams of her – in twilight she's a constant blur  
The picture is clear cause I'm still fact she's fiction**

**I fell in love with her longing – let's just say that she never found out  
Who it was she never found in me**

Tenía que descubrir cómo se llamaba esta canción porque ahora, cada vez que la escuchara recordaría todas las sensaciones que esta escena había despertado en mí. El corazón acelerado, las mariposas de mi estómago bailando una jota, las piernas que temblaban, la piel de gallina por su respiración en mi cuello, su dulce voz en mi oído, su pelo acariciándome, su mano sobre la mía haciendo que me cosquillease allí donde me tocaba… Estaba en el paraíso pero por desgracia la canción terminó. Suspiré audiblemente y cuando me di cuenta tragué saliva, no quería hacerla sentir incómoda. Sin embargo, la oí reírse y sonreí, aliviado. Me giré para mirarla y vi que estábamos muy cerca. Carraspeé, nervioso:

- Ejem… Tocas genial y cantas muy sexy – dije guiñándole un ojo. Ella se río

- Me alegro de que te gustara – dijo susurrando y mirándome a los ojos – De verdad…

Los papeles se cambiaron, si la vez anterior quien buscaba el beso fui yo, ahora era Beckett. Lo vi claramente en sus ojos… Se acercó despacio y paró muy cerca de mis labios, tanto que nuestras respiraciones (aceleradas ambas, por cierto) se entremezclaron y finalmente, nuestros labios se encontraron. Otra vez. Y yo volví a pensar eso que había escrito para Ola de Calor: _"Se hundió hacia él y él la recibió; no se movían, sino que se dejaban atraer ingrávidos el uno hacia el otro, atraídos por alguna fuerza irresistible de la naturaleza que no tenía nombre, color, ni sabor, sólo calor."_


	22. You're not alone - Robert (POV Castle)

**Esta canción esta hecha por los presentadores de Cadena 100 de las mañanas y un cantante. Lo que dicen ellos es lo que está en negrita y que yo pongo como que lo dice Castle. Espero que os guste, a mi me ha encantado escribirlo... ¡Espero reviews! watch?v=UylC-h72lW4 esta es la canción ;)**

* * *

**NO ESTAS SOLA**

_"¡Castle, vete a casa! Vuelve con tu exmujer, tus Hamptons, ¡tus fiestas de libros!"_ Eran las últimas palabras de Beckett antes de haber salido corriendo al borde de las lágrimas. Menuda bronca tenía que haberle echado Montgomery para que reaccionara así…_ "¿¡Qué he hecho yo?!"_ le grité a su espalda antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran y no pudiera ver nada más. Me sentí mal por habérselo recriminado, era el caso de su madre, un tema sensible… y yo debería saberlo. Solté un suspiro de frustración, casi como un niño pequeño, de esos que solo ella era capaz de sacarme, y sacudiendo la cabeza me encaminé hacia el loft de Beckett.

En mi mente no dejaba de ver a Beckett levantarse con rabia, y la imagen del espejo de la sala de interrogatorios hecho añicos. Era la primera vez que verdaderamente había tenido miedo de que matara al sospechoso. Le podían llamar lo que quisieran, podían hacerle todo tipo de insinuaciones sexuales pero él había cruzado una línea, y era difícil salir vivo de ahí… Apreté con furia el botón de la planta de Beckett solo de pensar en todo lo que había dicho nuestro sospechoso. Si hubiera sido mi madre yo no habría tenido tanta paciencia, pero a Beckett eso nunca le había pasado, y ahora debía de sentirse como la mierda… Me necesitaba, necesitaba un compañero, un amigo, un hombro sobre el que llorar y una persona a la que abrazarse.

Cogí la llave que sabía que tenía escondida debajo del felpudo, abrí la puerta y entré despacio, no fuera a ser que estuviera lanzando cosas. No, todo despejado. Fui hacia su habitación y allí estaba ella, hecha un ovillo sobre la cama. La cara tapada por sus rizos castaños, las piernas rodeadas por sus brazos, su cuerpo sacudido por los sollozos. Beckett ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para echarme la bronca por haber entrado en su casa, no se movió, casi parecía que ni respiraba. Pero las sacudidas de su cuerpo la delataban…

- **A veces sientes que no te quedan fuerzas para luchar. A veces sientes que hasta tu propio corazón se desvanece. Porque ese gran dolor inunda toda tu alma, y también la de los tuyos. Y bajas los brazos, y te preguntas, ¿hasta cuándo podré resistir? – **me fui acercando lentamente a su cama, hablando en voz baja pero sin llegar a susurrar. Pude ver que me escuchaba atentamente, se había tensado y los sollozos se habían calmado ligeramente - **Pero deberías saber que el final de esta historia todavía no está escrito. Deberías saber que siempre hay una luz al otro lado de la pared. Cuando te quieras rendir, cuando pienses que todo ha terminado…** - Llegué al borde de su cama y me senté - **Déjame que me acerque, déjame que te diga algo, aquí, al oído...** – Me incliné sobre ella, entrando en su espacio personal y recibiendo una oleada de olor a cerezas. Mis labios rozaban sus cabellos cuando le susurré al oído - **No estás sola...**

**You are not alone, you are not alone  
Every try you waste, every fear you face  
You are not alone, you are not alone  
Every wall you brake, every day you pray  
You are not alone...**

Vi cómo se estremecía por el contacto de mi aliento sobre la poca piel que dejaban al descubierto sus cabellos… Le aparté esos sedosos rizos de la cara, y se los recogí detrás de la oreja, viendo por fin que tenía la cara llena de lágrimas y sus preciosos ojos verdes estaban inundados en más. Lágrimas cristalinas llenas de dolor, rabia, miedo, impotencia… No pude evitarlo, se las sequé suavemente con mis dedos y me tumbé frente a ella, de manera que estábamos cara con cara. Ella se sorbió los mocos y yo no pude evitar pensar _"¡que adorable!"._ Cogí una de sus manos entre las mías y me maraville de como esa admirable mujer podía parecer a veces tan frágil:

- **Porque tú puedes, y porque aquí tú eres la que manda. Y porque hoy es el primer día del resto de tu vida. Y mañana saldrá el sol, ¿y sabes una cosa? –** guiñé el ojo con complicidad, y me acerqué más a ella como si fuera a contarle un gran secreto - **Tú y yo lo veremos juntos… ¿Te he dicho que estás más guapa cuando sacas la guerrera que llevas dentro? – **Beckett soltó una risa temblorosa y me miró, considerando algo. Mientras debatía consigo misma, yo seguí secando las lágrimas que caían sin cesar de esos ojos verdes avellana, brillantes y expresivos - **Y porque te esperan mil risas con nosotros. Y por esa mirada, déjate querer. Porque para mí tú eres vida, y sabes que te necesito. **– Pude ver temor y amor en sus ojos, pero en seguida venció la batalla que se debatía en su interior el amor, y se acercó a mí, buscando mi calor, buscando mi abrazo, mi consuelo… Y yo necesitaba dárselo, necesitaba que se sintiera a salvo y protegida, querida y necesitada - **Porque es tu mente la que cura, y es tu corazón el que empuja. Porque el mundo sin ti no es lo mismo, por favor, no lo olvides... No estás sola... – **La abracé fuerte, colocándola en mi pecho, dejando que nuestros cuerpos encajaran de una forma con la que nadie más había encajado, éramos en ese momento el yin y el yan… Las lágrimas mojaron mi camiseta y mi cuello, pero no me importó porque eran SUS lágrimas, las lágrimas de una luchadora, de una sufridora, de una joven policía de treinta y pocos años que llevaba el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, y a veces ese peso resultaba demasiado pesado para ella y necesitaba a alguien que le recordase que no estaba sola…

**You are not alone, you are not alone  
Every try you waste, every fear you face  
You are not alone, you are not alone  
Every wall you brake, every day you pray  
Must be love...  
A million of reasons to go on...  
When I'm looking to your eyes  
There's nothing to deal because for me...  
You are the one, the only one...**

You are not alone, you are not alone...

Con una mano acariciaba su cara, su pelo, su espalda, su brazo y le limpiaba esas incesantes lágrimas que manchaban su cara y me impedían ver esos preciosos ojos. Mi mano derecha estaba fuertemente agarrada a la izquierda de Beckett, nuestros dedos entrelazados, encajando tan bien como nuestros cuerpos. Con el dedo pulgar trazaba suaves círculos sobre su mano, disfrutando de ver como conseguía ponerle la piel de gallina:

- **Cada intento que malgastas, cada día que rezas – **besé su frente suavemente…

**You are not alone, you are not alone...**

- **Cada muro que derribas, cada paso que das... Tú no estás sola... –** levanté nuestras manos unidas para ponerlas a la altura de nuestros ojos - ¿Lo ves? Juntos, Kate. Siempre, es mi promesa… ¿Recuerdas?

**You are not alone, you are not alone  
Every try you waste, every fear you face  
You are not alone, you are not alone  
Every wall you brake, every day you pray  
You are not alone... **

Lentamente dejó de llorar y al final acabó durmiéndose en mi pecho, nuestras manos aun unidas, sus dedos aun sujetándome con fuerza. Con mucho cuidado, sustituí mi cuerpo con una almohada, y cuando su mano, sin fuerza ya, se soltó de la mía, fui a su cocina y con granos de café, escribí en el suelo de su habitación: _"Siempre contigo, Kate". _Deposité un beso en su mejilla y me volví a tumbar a su lado, mirando esa carita de ángel con ojos rojos y marcas de lágrimas en las mejillas. Mirando a mi musa luchadora.


	23. Hold me now - RED (POV Beckett)

**ABRAZÁME AHORA**

Una esquina del ataúd de mi mentor, de mi capitán, de mi protector; se me clavaba en el hombro mientras lo llevábamos entre Esposito, Ryan, Castle, algunos policías más y yo hasta el lugar donde Montgomery reposaría hasta el resto de sus días. El eco del sonido de los disparos seguía reproduciéndose en mi mente sin parar, aun podía sentir el peso del cuerpo de Castle contra el mío, empujándome contra el coche… Su mano encima de mi boca mientras me mandaba callar. Sus brazos sujetándome porque mis piernas ya no lo hacían. La imagen de Montgomery tirado en el suelo del hangar, sin vida… Mi mentor, mi capitán, mi protector, mi figura paterna en un mundo de injusticias… Tragué saliva con dificultad, el nudo de mi garganta me impedía hacerlo. Me aclaré la voz, respiré hondo, y me situé delante del atril, preparada para despedir a mi capitán como se merecía.

**Fall asleep to dream of home**

**Where the waves are crashing**

**The only place i've ever known**

**Now the future has me**

**I see the fire in the sky**

**See it all around me**

**I said the past is dead**

**The life i had is gone**

**Said won't give up**

**Until i see the sun**

- Roy Montgomery me enseñó lo que significa ser policía. Él me enseñó que estamos marcados por nuestras decisiones, pero somos más que nuestros errores. El Capitán Montgomery me dijo una vez… - _"Para nosotros no hay victorias, solo batallas… Y al final, lo mejor que puedes esperar…" _Mis labios reproducían las mismas palabras que me había dicho él el día anterior, antes de contarme su traición, antes de llevarme al hangar, antes de que le mataran - … es tener un lugar donde quedarte, y su eres muy afortunada… encontrarás a alguien dispuesto a quedarse contigo.

No pude evitarlo, mis ojos se desviaron hacía Castle. Él estaba ahí, a mi lado, como siempre. Apoyándome con la mirada, con su presencia… A pesar de todo lo que había pasado él seguía aquí. Con nosotros, nuestra pequeña familia, la única que conocía la cruda verdad…

**Hold me now**

**'Til the fear is leaving**

**I am barely breathing**

**Waking up and letting go**

**To the sound of angels**

**Am i alive or just a ghost?**

**Haunted by my sorrows**

**Hope is slipping through my hands**

**Gravity is taking hold**

- Nuestro capitán quería que continuáramos la lucha. E incluso si hubiera… - seguí pronunciando mi discurso, pero tal y como me decía mi padre de pequeña: _"Cuerpo presente, mente ausente."_ Mi mente volaba muy lejos de ese cementerio, sin fijarse en la desconsolada familia del capitán ni del ataúd que yacía delante de mí. Sin darse cuenta del que el nudo que tenía en la garganta era tan fuerte que me costaba respirar. Sin pararse a pensar en el futuro, ni en el pasado… ni siquiera en el presente. Voló y voló, tal y como siempre hacía de pequeña cuando no quería escuchar las broncas… Mirada perdida, cara de _"te estoy escuchando"_ pero todo me entraba por un oído y me salía por el otro. Me fijé en lo brillante que estaba el sol, y mi atormentado corazón preguntó a gritos como podía hacer tan buen tiempo cuando se acababa de destrozar una familia, cuando una vida se había apagado, cuando yo me estaba ahogando dentro de este apretado traje…

¡PUM! Un destello, el grito de Castle, gente gritando… De repente me encontré tirada en el suelo, sin saber cómo había llegado, mi mente aterrizando bruscamente por el insoportable dolor que sentía en el pecho. Ese dolor que me quemaba, que se extendía y me insensibilizaba solamente para hacerse más y más fuerte. Quise gritar pero no me salía la voz, quise moverme pero nada me respondía. Lo peor es que era muy consciente de todo, todo a mí alrededor brillaba y los sonidos estaban amplificados… Y el dolor de mi pecho se hacía más y más notable. Me ahogaba, los pulmones no me respondían, me iba a rendir, iba a dejar que mis pesados párpados se cerraran pero vi algo. Esos ojos azules que tanto me gustaban. Esos ojos a punto de llorar, cargados de miedo… Puro miedo. Quise decirle que no pasaba nada, abrí la boca, pero nada salió de ella. Luché por no cerrar los ojos, no ahora, no podía dejarle solo…

**I said i'm not afraid**

**That i'm brave enough**

**I will not give up**

**Until i see the sun**

Sentí el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío. Sus brazos sujetándome, su voz diciéndome algo… ¿Qué decía? Un horrible miedo se apoderó de mí, no le entendía. Quise decirle que me abrazara, bien fuerte, para así no dejar que me fuera. Solo hasta que se me pasara el miedo. El dolor seguía creciendo, haciendo que meter y sacar aire de mis pulmones fuera una terrible tortura, un aire escaso, que no me quitaba la sensación de ahogo que tenía. Esos preciosos ojos se llenaron de lágrima mientras me susurraba _"Oh, Kate… Sshh. Kate, por favor…"_ ¡Ahora le escuchaba! No soporté verle sufrir, las lágrimas cayeron de unos ojos que casi no sentía… El miedo se hizo más fuerte cuando me di cuenta de eso, ya no sentía ni el calor de Castle…

_"Abrázame fuerte"_ quise gritar… Pero no dije nada, seguí paralizada, sintiendo que me quemaba por dentro.

**Hold me now**

**'Til the fear is leaving**

**I am barely breathing**

**Crying out**

**These tired wings are falling**

**I need you to catch me**

_"Oh, dios, Castle… ¡Haz que pare!"_ El calor era insoportable, el dolor aún peor. No podía más. Y lo peor era ver la angustia, y el miedo, y el dolor que reflejaban esos preciosos ojos azules, unos ojos que antaño siempre chispeaban y parecían sonreírte. _"Por favor… Sálvame… Haz que deje de doler, haz que deje de sufrir…"_ Me maldecí en todos los idiomas que conocía por no haber dado el paso con él… Ahora me estaba muriendo y nunca más podría darlo, se iba a quedar solo porque yo ya no podía luchar más. Quería salir corriendo y meterme en algún sitio con agua, para así apagar esas llamas que me devoraban por dentro. Me imaginé que Castle me abrazaba fuerte, tal y como yo quería, que me susurraba al oído _"Quédate conmigo, Kate… No me dejes, por favor… Quédate conmigo, ¿vale, Kate?"_ un susurro lleno de miedo. Ah, no… Lo estaba haciendo de verdad… Desee poder responderle, decirle que no me iba a ningún sitio, pero que me abrazara, que me sujetara hasta que todo pasara y el dolor y el miedo desaparecieran…

**As i burn**

**As i break**

**I can't take it anymore**

**I return to the place where**

**The water covers over everything**

**Rescue me somehow**

Sentí las lágrimas rodarme por las mejillas, pero no habría podido decirte si eran las mías o las de Castle. La visión se me desenfocaba, y yo luchaba por ver bien pero si cerraba los ojos no volvería a abrirlos, y el miedo a que pasara eso me superaba. _"No por favor, no quiero irme, ¡solo haz que esto pare_!" el calor me devoraba por dentro, toda yo era una llama, me extrañaba que Castle no se quemara… Intenté respirar profundamente pero un trallazo de dolor se extendió por mi pecho haciendo que soltara todo el aire que había conseguido coger, contuve un grito de dolor, que murió en mi garganta sin salir. Me mordí la lengua, si tenía porque ya no sentía nada que no fuera un inmenso e insoportable dolor en el pecho, un dolor que quemaba como si estuviera en una hoguera. La vista me fallaba, se me iba, haciendo que solo viera manchas enormes, los gritos se distorsionaron. La negra niebla de la inconsciencia entro por los bordes de mi vista. Quise gritar de miedo, estaba aterrada. Todo el miedo se reflejó en mis ojos, y de ahí a los de Castle, él noto que mi final estaba cerca, a un suspiro de distancia. Se acercó un poco más y susurró, con la voz quebrada por las lágrimas, el miedo, la impotencia…

- Kate, te quiero… Te quiero, Kate…

Por un momento el dolor se fue, el fuego se apagó, el miedo se esfumó… Solo podía ver esa cara que tanto amaba diciéndome que me quería, y sus palabras resonaron en mis oídos como minutos antes habían hecho los gritos y el disparo. Intenté sonreír pero ya nada me respondía. Incluso mis parpados se hicieron más pesados de lo que yo podía soportar, y mientras me desmayaba solo podía pensar, casi gritar en mi mente: _"Yo también, Castle. No me dejes, por favor. Lucharé por quedarme a tu lado…"_

**Hold me now**

**'Til the fear is leaving**

**I'm barely breathing**

**Crying out**

**These tired wings are falling**

**I need you to catch me**

_"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" Los médicos miraron el desfibrilador, el pitido se les quedó grabado en la cabeza, miraron de nuevo a esa joven policía que solo estaba en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado. El cirujano que la había operado sacudió la cabeza, apenado, una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla y muriendo en el borde de la mascarilla… Dejó el bisturí en la bandeja, casi tirándolo para expresar su impotencia. Apretó los puños, mirando sus guantes llenos de sangre al haber intentado reanimarla, y respiró hondo varias veces, ya debería estar acostumbrado… _

**Hold me now**

**'til the fear is leaving**

**I am barely breathing**

_Volvió a mirar la línea en lo que se había convertido el pulso de la joven. El pitido seguía sonando pero nadie hizo nada por apagarlo, era un recordatorio de que habían fracasado. El cirujano seguía con la vista clavada en el desfibrilador, perdido en sus pensamientos cuando… "Piii- Piiii. Piiii- Piiii" Lentamente se fueron alzando picos en esa línea recta… No se lo podía creer, esa joven era una luchadora. Sonrió mientras volvía a toda prisa a coger el bisturí, ese hombre de ojos azules atormentados debía de ser la razón de que esa joven policía siguiera luchando…_


	24. Just the way you are-Bruno Mars(POVRick)

**Después de semejante capitulo de San Valentín, con ese regalo tan especial por parte de Beckett, estaba toda inspirada así que... Aquí está, situado la mañana después de ese mágico día :D ¡Espero reviews!**

* * *

**ASÍ COMO ERES**

Just the way you are – Bruno Mars (POV Castle)

Caminé hasta el baño mientras me desperezaba. La noche anterior había estado llena de emociones por parte de ambos: la tensión de haberme equivocado de chaqueta, la charla con Gates, el regalo de Beckett… Sonreí tontamente y miré mi cajón, con cariño. Era un gran paso, era su manera de decirme _"te quiero"_ y de dejarme claro de que su muro ha desaparecido en su totalidad. Beckett ya estaba en el baño, lavándose los dientes con cara de cansancio y unas ligeras ojeras, además del pelo revuelto después de nuestra celebración del día de San Valentín. Suspiré solo al recordar todo lo que habíamos hecho. Beckett dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que yo estaba allí y se giró, dándome la espada. Fruncí el ceño, pensando si había hecho algo para que estuviera enfadada conmigo:

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿He hecho algo? – dije mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y escupió la pasta de dientes en el lavabo, se había manchado la boca con la pasta y estaba más que adorable. Sonreí y me volví a acercar a ella con la intención de recibir mi beso de buenos días, pero huyó de mí y me dijo:

- No quiero que me veas con estas pintas, Castle. ¡Fíjate que pelos y que ojeras!

- Yo creo que estás muy sexy… - dije con voz grave y sensual, ella hizo un gesto con la mano y me empujó para que saliera del baño.

Me quedé en el marco de la puerta, negándome a irme, viendo cómo se enjuagaba la boca y empecé a cantar…

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair her hair  
falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday**

**Yeah, I know, I know  
when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so it's so  
sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay, I say**

Volví a entrar al baño, y la cogí de la cintura, bailando con ella. Me perdí en sus ojos verdes avellana, en su sonrisa tonta, en su pelo revuelto, en sus curvas… Me perdí en su perfección, en ese cuerpo que pertenecía a Kate Beckett, la mujer de la que estaba locamente enamorado, llegando a estar ciego con sus pocas imperfecciones, como en esa película… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Amor ciego. Así se llamaba. Yo estaba totalmente igual, solo que era lógico tratándose de semejante mujer…

**When I see your face  
there's not a thing that I would change  
Cuz you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cuz girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Me la llevé fuera del baño, viendo cómo se sonrojaba y me regalaba muchas de sus maravillosas sonrisas. El mágico sonido de sus risas llenó mis oídos y me hizo sentirme en el cielo, en el paraíso. Como dios… Empezamos a bailar juntos, pero un baile que consistía en verla girar y maravillarme una y otra vez de su hermosura, y considerarme todo el rato el hombre más afortunado del mundo por haber conseguido un cajón en la vida de esa mujer…

**Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh her laugh  
She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday**

Oh you know you know you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what your searching for  
then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look ok  
You know I'll say

Fui intercalando besos en medio de las palabras, disfrutando de su sabor y su suavidad. Ella se río, coincidiendo a la perfección con la parte de la canción en la que yo alababa esa fresca risa, ese maravilloso sonido que una vez que lo escuchabas te pasabas el día entero buscando maneras de volver a oírlo. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y apoyé mi frente en la suya, mientras que al terminar la estrofa susurré:

- No cambies nunca – ella me miró con ojos llenos de amor y ternura y respondió:

- Nunca…

Era curioso, nuestra promesa era "siempre" y ahora también era "nunca". Éramos el yin y el yang, la armonía personificada…

**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cuz you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cuz girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Llegados a esta parte nos habíamos recorrido todo su loft bailando, pero nos dio igual, nos dirigimos a su habitación donde acabamos tirados en la cama, otra vez. Tumbados de lado uno frente al otro, me puse a la altura de sus ojos y susurré:

**The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl your amazing  
Just the way you are**

Ella sonrió pero no pudo evitar que una lágrima de amor o emoción se escapara de sus ojos. La sequé con mis labios, besando cada centímetro de esa adorable carita de ángel…

**When I see your face  
there's not a thing that I would change  
Cuz you're amazing  
just the way you are**

**And when you smile  
the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cuz girl you're amazing  
just the way you are**

Yeah.

- Creo que es el mejor regalo de San Valentín de mi vida – susurró Beckett en mis labios, mientras me besaba lentamente.

Yo me reí y me separé para apuntillar:

- Será de post-San Valentín, ¿no? El que te di esta noche era mucho mejor en mi opinión – dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Beckett se río y mientras rozaba su nariz con la mía dijo:

- Perdone usted, señor escritor… Es el mejor regalo post-San Valentín de mi vida. ¿Así mejor?

Como toda respuesta la besé con todo lo que sentía en ese momento, que era una mezcla de amor, orgullo, cariño, pasión y deseo.

- Feliz post-San Valentín – susurré antes de que la tigresa Beckett apareciera.


	25. Girlfriend - Avril Lavigne (POV Beckett)

**Se que esta canción habla de que ella quiere ser su novia, y yo estoy hablando de que ya lo son, pero tenía esta idea rondando por la cabeza y esta canción me parecía que encajaba bastante bien con lo que quiero expresar. Y, sí, la última frase de Castle está sacada de For Lovers Only :) ¡Espero vuestras reviews!**

* * *

**NOVIA**

- Beckett. – la voz de Gates provenía del ascensor.

Castle y yo nos detuvimos en la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios, donde íbamos a entrar para interrogar a la novia del muerto:

- Tengo una reunión con la jefatura, quedas al cargo de la comisaria por lo menos dos horas.

- Esta bien, señor. Ahora mismo íbamos a interrogar a la novia de la víctima. – Gates asintió y se cerraron las puertas. En cuanto desapareció un ambiente de alivio se extendió por toda la planta de homicidios. Agarré a Castle de la manga de la americana, frenándole antes de que abriera la puerta de la sala.

- Contrólate, Castle. Por favor. – Me miró, confundido – La ropa de esta sospechosa no es precisamente… recatada. Espero que sepas mirar donde tienes que mirar…

Castle asintió y me sonrió, tranquilizándome. El caso es que no sé si lo hizo… Suspiré y abrí la puerta, entrando decidida. Me senté en la silla y puse el expediente de Samanta Jones encima de la mesa. Cuando vi la cara de Castle, apreté los dientes y me controlé. _"Vamos, él te desea a ti, no a esta… esta señora."_ El problema era que esa "señora" llevaba 5 kilos de maquillaje encima, un vestido que dejaba ver medio sujetador y que apenas le tapaba el culo cuando estaba de pie, así que mejor ni imaginárselo sentada.

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way,  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way,  
you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

- Samanta Jones, ¿no es así? Arrestada varias veces por conducir en estado de embriaguez, posesión de drogas y hasta sospechosa de prostitución – _"No me extraña"_ pensé. Sacudí la cabeza y me concentré, intentado ignorar que Castle seguía en estado de shock a mi lado - Menudo historial… Pero a mí no me interesa esto, a mí me interesa saber si está involucrada en el asesinato de su pareja. ¿Dónde estaba usted entre las 12 y 1 de la noche del lunes? – pregunté, sacando a la policía que estaba dentro de mí y siendo directa y clara.

- Pues, desgraciadamente, sola en mi cama. Si lo llego a conocer antes, Sr. Castle, le habría llamado para que me acompañara… - dijo Samanta con lo que seguro que ella pensaba que era voz sensual y un guiño que parecía que le había dado un tic.

Me tensé en mi silla y pude notar la ligera presión de la mano de Castle en mi pierna, calmándome, mientras le sonreía a la sospechosa. Tomó él el control del interrogatorio por un rato, haciendo las preguntas rutinarias mientras usaba su encanto y yo me limitaba a intervenir en contadas ocasiones.

**You're so fine,  
I want you mine,  
you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time,  
you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do  
to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright**

Don't pretend,  
I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah,  
I'm a hey, hey fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right

Habiendo descartado a Samanta Jones como sospechosa, por el momento, Castle y yo salimos de la sala, y me dirigí directamente a por un café. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba despejarme, quitarme la peste a perfume barato de la nariz. Castle me tendió mi café y se acercó a mí:

- ¿Sabes que me encanta verte celosa? Estas muy sexy cuando te pones así… - se fue acercando a mí, y yo le dejé hacer… Total, no estaba Gates. Sonreí de medio lado, todavía molesta.

- Confío en ti, Castle, lo sabes… De la que no me fio es ella… - Me sonrió, y mirando por encima del hombro si venía alguien, se inclinó y me besó rápidamente. Ya más relajada, apoyé 5 segundos la cabeza en su pecho y bebí un sorbo de café. Ardía. Lo dejé en mi mesa y fui a la sala de interrogatorios, dejando a Samanta a cargo de LT en el pasillo mientras atendía una llamada.

**She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about**

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way,  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way,  
you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Estaba escuchando el tono de espera de la fiscalía cuando Samanta se acercó a Castle y empezó a acosarle otra vez con todo tipo de insinuaciones:

- ¿Qué me dirías si te invito a una cena? Tú y yo a la luz de las velas, en mi casa, claro.

Castle carraspeó, ahora ya nervioso y cansado:

- Tendría que declinar la oferta, Sra. Jones. La verdad es que ahora mismo estoy en una relación y muy enamorado de la chica – mi mano tembló ligeramente al oír esto y me mordí el labio, aguantándome una sonrisa tonta.

- Yo no he hablado de sexo, Sr. Castle – dijo mientras soltaba una escandalosa carcajada y le daba un suave golpe en el hombro - Solo una cena, lo que pase después sería culpa del vino… O la pasión…

Pude ver como Castle se alejaba de ella, que casi se le había echado encima. Me buscó con la mirada, y le hice ver lo mucho que me molestaba eso. La única que podía hacerle proposiciones indecentes era yo…

**I can see the way,  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me  
all the time again and again  
And again and again and again**

So come over here and tell me  
what I wanna hear  
Better yet,  
make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again

Los de la fiscalía escogieron justo ese momento para atender la llamada, cuando casi se me había olvidado para que llamaba:

- Eh, sí, perdona. Sigo aquí. Aja, soy la Detective Beckett, número de la placa 4-1-3-1-9. Correcto, solo quería asegurarme de… - _"Aun así tengo que rechazarlo, Sra. Jones. Acaba de sufrir una pérdida muy grande y no está actuando con claridad" "¡Claro que actuó con claridad, Sr. Castle! Solo hay que verle, tan apuesto, rico, galán… ¡Y es mi escritor favorito! ¿Podría ser mejor?" _– ¿Cómo? Claro que le estaba escuchando, solo estaba apuntando una cosa – dije, intentando centrarme y excusar mi clara falta de atención.

Les di la espalda para no ver más la imagen de la sospechosa cogiendo la solapa de la americana de Castle y de él con las manos levantadas intentando alejarla, sin éxito.

**Because she's like so whatever  
and she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
and that's what everybody's talking about**

Me vinieron a la mente los versos de una canción de Avril Lavigne, con la diferencia de que nosotros ya estábamos juntos. Pero era tan perfecta para esta situación… Sacudí la cabeza, deseando poder apagar mi mente, que me susurraba que no apartara la vista de Samanta Jones por el bien de Castle. Aún seguía escuchando a esa arpía intentando convencerle:

- Si te niegas, no sabes la fiera que te estás perdiendo… Seguro que nunca habías hecho con tu novia todo lo que yo te haría.

- Pues, emm, la verdad es que mi pareja ha resultado ser toda una sorpresa, en lo que a fiera se refiere… Así que es posible que sí que lo haya hecho. – Me mordí la lengua para no reírme. Miré por el rabillo del ojo y pude ver la cara de fastidio de la Sra. Jones, aunque rápidamente la sustituyó por una sonrisa melosa horrible.

- Entonces te sorprenderé con mis artes culinarias, te juro que son excepcionales. Podría haber ganado un concurso de cocina si no me hubieran descubierto la marihuana en los brownies – Castle se río de la estupidez de la situación, pero enseguida buscó como rechazar eso.

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way,  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way,  
you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Otra vez no estaba hacienda ni caso de lo que me estaban diciendo por el teléfono:

- ¿Está escuchando algo de lo que le digo Detective Beckett? – me preguntó, enfadado.

- Perdone, ha surgido algo en la comisaria. ¿Le importa si llamo más tarde? – Oí un suspiró de cansancio al otro lado de la línea, seguido de un resignado "Claro, no hay ningún problema" – Muchas gracias – dije rápidamente y colgué.

Fui a la mesa de Espo y le escribí una nota_ "Llama a la fiscalía luego por mí, por favor."_

Le di un sorbo a mi café, seguía quemando. Soplé y le di otro trago, sintiendo el líquido caliente bajar por mi garganta. Respiré hondo y fui donde estaba Castle intentando por todos los medios librarse de la sospechosa.

**Oh, in a second you'll be  
wrapped around my finger  
because I can,  
because I can do it better  
There's no other,  
so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid,  
just what were you thinking?  
(bis)**

Con paso decido me acerqué a la curiosa pareja, que no tenían nada de pareja. He de decir que ni yo misma sabía que iba a hacer cuando llegara ahí, solo tenía claro que iba a dejarle bien marcado mi territorio a la Samanta esa. El sonido de mis tacones precedió mi llegada y vi como la Sra. Jones se separaba un poco de Castle, no sé si por que se olía algo o por temor hacía mí, hacia la que en ese momento iba armada y tenía la placa en el cinturón. Y, a pesar de todo, siguió metiendo baza._ "Pobre Castle, ya no sabe en qué idioma decírselo para dejárselo claro."_ Yo se lo iba a dejar más que claro, transparente.

Cuando llegué a su altura, Castle se sentó en el borde de la mesa y la Sra. Jones se echó hacia un lado, dejando por un rato sus propósitos de llevarse a MI novio a la cama. Yo, simplemente, aproveché la ocasión. Así ya no tendríamos que usar la habitación polvorosa de gimnasio para descargar toda esta tensión mezclada de deseo. Me puse delante de Castle, colocando mis piernas de forma que las suyas quedaban entre las mías; y cogiéndole de las solapas de la americana, tal y como minutos antes había hecho la otra mujer, le besé. Con todos mirando. Me daba igual, solo quería dejar claro que él era MIO. Con todo, sus virtudes y defectos. MIO.

**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way,  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way**

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way,  
you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way  
(bis)

Fue un beso bastante intenso porque nos separamos ambos respirando agitadamente. Ciertamente, no me había cortado nada. Pero le había dejado bien claro a la Sra. Jones que era mío. Solo había que mirar nuestros cuerpos, pegados totalmente, encajando a la perfección; nuestros labios enrojecidos del beso; nuestras respiraciones agitadas, como se habían enredado nuestras manos en el pelo del otro… En fin, todo lo que hacíamos normalmente al besarnos, crear fuego que luego necesitaba ser apagado…

- Ya... – Samanta carraspeó – Ya veo quien es tu novia. Menuda demostración… - sacudió la cabeza, aun incrédula. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y dijo:

- Si no me necesitan para nada más, detectives, creo que me voy… Sr. Castle. – se giró y se fue, taconeando y bajándose el borde del vestido todo el rato.

Castle me miró, asombrado:

- Repito, cuando estas celosa eres muy sexy… Debería ponerte celosa más a menudo.

Me encogí de hombros y dije:

- Tenía que dejarle claro que este… ¿Cómo dijo? Este hombre "_tan apuesto, rico, galán… ¡Y es mi escritor favorito!" _es MIO. – Castle se río y, viendo que todo el mundo ya nos estaba mirando, dijo:

- Bésame con tu ataque de celos.

Dicho y hecho.


	26. Words - Skylar Grey (POV Beckett)

**Supongo que sabréis situarlo, pero por si acaso, esto pasa durante esos 3 meses en los que Beckett desaparece en la cabaña de las montañas de su padre después del disparo y de pedirle tiempo a Castle. ¡Espero reviews & gracias por leer!**

* * *

**PALABRAS**

El _"cri, cri"_ continuo de los grillos comenzaba a volverme loca. Había demasiado silencio en esa cabaña… Normalmente la soledad ya me golpea en New York, cuando tengo amigos, gente en la calle, vecinos, mi padre, Castle… Recordarle hace que me duela el pecho, concretamente un agujerito en la parte izquierda, cercano a mi corazón. Recodarle hace que me inunde una sensación de suciedad y culpabilidad. Me sentía sucia, sí. _"Yo te llamaré…"_ Esas palabras eran las causantes. Es cierto que cuando lo dije acababa de despertar de la operación, es cierto que estaba convaleciente, sedada y confusa. Pero no tenía ninguna excusa para lo que estaba haciendo.

Me levanté demasiado rápido de la cama, y me mareé ligeramente. Me apoyé en la pared hasta que se me pasó y fui a por el IPod. Necesitaba llenar esa casa con música, hacer que la soledad se fuera, que los remordimientos desaparecieran, que se asustara el miedo… Le di a "Orden aleatorio". Gran error porque cuando escuché la canción que, como si fuera una broma del destino, había escogido el aparato, todos los sentimientos que pretendía ahuyentar no hicieron nada más que hacerse más fuertes…

**Always in a rush  
Never stay on the phone long enough  
Why am I so self-important?  
Said I'd see you soon  
But that was, oh, maybe a year ago  
Didn't know time was of the essence**

Solo habían pasado 3 meses, pero se sentían como un año en esa cabaña dejada de la mano de dios. Como echaba de menos sus locuras, su risa, sus azules ojos risueños, su vista para los detalles, su protección, su presencia consoladora, sus palabras, sus caricias (escasas pero intensas). Me rocé los labios al recordar nuestro beso… Quería probar otro, y él también. _"Kate, te quiero…" _Dios, esa era mi manera de torturarme durante los últimos 3 meses, contando desde que me desperté en esa cama de hospital, con Josh a mi lado en el lugar que hasta hacía poco había estado ocupando la persona que yo más temía ver en esos momentos. ¿Cómo podría mirarle a la cara y decirle que yo también le quería? ¿Cómo si tenía un muro rodeándome? ¿Cómo si tenía una larga lista de traumas? Hice algo mucho peor, algo ruin, cobarde, pecar de silencio… Pecar de mentirosa. _"Dicen que intentaste salvarme…"_ _"Sí, bueno… Espera, ¿dicen? ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó?" "No, no recuerdo nada más que estaba en el atril dando el discurso y luego… Todo se volvió negro. Dicen que hay cosas que es mejor no recordar…"_ Ver como la esperanza huía de esos ojos me hizo más daño que el disparo…

**So many questions  
But I'm talking to myself  
I know that you can't hear me anymore  
Not anymore  
So much to tell you  
And most of all goodbye  
But I know that you can't hear me any more**

_"Tantas cosas que decirte pero sé que no me escucharás más."_ Me lo merezco… He actuado de la peor manera posible. Si no me vuelve a hablar en la vida lo comprenderé; si no vuelve a la comisaria lo comprenderé; si no vuelve a traerme el café cada mañana, logrando sacarme una sonrisa, lo comprenderé… Pero eso no significa que me vaya a doler menos. Volví a la cama, me tumbé, rodeándome las piernas con los brazos y escondiendo la cabeza, deseando no volver a salir nunca más de ese mundo de negrura y arrepentimiento. Y todo por una canción…

**It's so loud inside my head  
With words that I should have said  
And as I drown in my regrets  
I can't take back the words I never said  
I never said  
I can't take back the words I never said**

- ¡TE QUIERO, CASTLE! ¡TE QUIERO! – grité desde debajo de la almohada en la que tenía escondida la cabeza - ¿Es tan difícil, Kate? ¡¿Ha costado tanto?!

Me levanté y comencé a dar vueltas por la pequeña cabaña, recorriéndomela una y otra vez dado su tamaño.

- Me estoy volviendo loca. ¡Hablo sola! Por dios, casi sería mejor hablar con los pesados de los grillos y pedirles a gritos que se callen, pero no, yo me como la cabeza una y otra vez con todo lo que no le he dicho a Castle, con todo lo que no he hecho y con todo lo que no podré hacer jamás… Porque no te va a volver a dirigir la palabra, Kate… JAMÁS. No después de mentirle, no después de no responder a sus mensajes ni devolverle las millones de llamadas perdidas que te hizo… Siente el remordimiento, la suciedad que dejan las mentiras, el miedo a perderlo… Siente todo esto porque cuando vuelvas vas a volver a ser la poli fría e insensible. Tenlo claro…

**Always talking sh*t  
Took your advice and did the opposite  
Just being young and stupid  
I haven't been all that you could've hoped for  
But if you'd held on a little longer  
You'd have had more reasons to be proud**

**So many questions  
But I'm talking to myself  
I know that you can't hear me anymore  
Not anymore  
So much to tell you  
And most of all goodbye  
But I know that you can't hear me any more**

Salí corriendo de la cabaña, necesitaba aire, necesitaba dejar mi locura aparcada por un momento allí y dejar de oír los malditos grillos como banda sonora. La música hacía rato que la había apagado al tirar el iPod por los aires. Definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca… Corrí y corrí, hasta que no podía respirar y el pecho me dolía, pareciendo que se me desgarraba. Me arrastré hasta el borde del acantilado en el que estaba y me acorde de Luna Nueva, cuando Bella salta desde el acantilado solo para volver a ver a Edward. Me paré a considerar seriamente la idea y esa fue la confirmación que estaba buscando. Saqué el móvil, me subí a una roca y buscando cobertura le envié un mensaje a mi padre:

_"Papá, resérvame plaza en el manicomio. Me he vuelto loca. Besos, Katie."_

_"Te quiero, Kate." _Otra vez volvían los recuerdos. Cerré los ojos cuando las imágenes inundaron mis ojos, cuando volví a sentir la quemazón en el pecho, el dolor en el corazón, el miedo, la angustia, los ruidos distorsionados de los gritos, las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas y los ojos de Castle, llenos de todos los sentimientos en los que yo estaba inmersa._"Te quiero, Kate."_

**It's so loud inside my head  
With words that I should have said  
And as I drown in my regrets  
I can't take back the words**

**The longer I stand here  
The louder the silence  
I know that you're gone but sometimes I swear that I hear  
Your voice when the wind blows  
So I talk to the shadows  
Hoping you might be listening 'cos I want you to know**

"Kate, Vuelve… Te necesito." Abrí los ojos de golpe, mirando a mí alrededor. Se me olvidó que estaba encima de una roca y resbalé, cayendo al suelo lleno de musgo mojado. Me quedé sentada en el suelo, cerré los ojos y lo evoqué otra vez… _"Quédate conmigo, Kate… No me dejes, por favor… Quédate conmigo, ¿vale, Kate?" _No me dejes… Quédate conmigo. Es casi como decirme no me mientas, no me abandones, deja que tire tu muro aunque tenga que saltarlo o excavar por debajo… Déjame entrar.

**It's so loud inside my head  
With words that I should have said  
And as I drown in my regrets  
I can't take back the words I never said  
I never said**

I can't take back the words I never said  
Never said  
I can't take back the words I never said.

_"No recuerdo nada." _

En realidad, lo recuerdo todo, Castle. Recuerdo el dolor, el fuego, el miedo y la angustia. Recuerdo que cuando me iba a rendir apareciste tú y me suplicaste que me quedara contigo, y yo lo hice. Recuerdo que cuando mi corazón se paró, mi mente se llenó de azul… El azul de tus ojos, el azul que envuelve todo lo que tocas, ese azul. Recuerdo que me dijiste que me querías, recuerdo que entonces deje de sentir todo y solo quedabas tú. El calor de tu cuerpo sobre el mío, tus lágrimas… Tú. Recuerdo que cuando desperté creí ver tus ojos, pero no eran los tuyos, eran los de un enfermero diciéndome que Josh venía enseguida. Pero yo te quería a ti. ¿Dónde estabas tú? Investigando, sin dormir casi, y todo por mi… ¿Y yo que he hecho? Te he tratado como la mierda, Castle. Espero que sepas perdonarme.

Me acerqué al borde del barranco, vi como caía un poco de arena desprendida por mi bota, vi el río encrespado abajo, y me vi saltando… Cayendo libre, dejando todo arriba y yo simplemente cayendo.


	27. Stay,stay,stay - Taylor Swift (POV Kate)

**Aquí llega este capi en espera de deshidratarme viendo Target ;) Espero que os guste y ¡no os olvidéis de comentar! (Estaría situado en After Hours, después de esa desatrosa cena entre padres)**

* * *

**QUÉDATE, QUÉDATE, QUÉDATE**

-Ya podrías haberle dicho a tu padre que parara un poco, ¿no? – me dijo Castle, resentido.

Acabábamos de terminar la famosa cena de padres, se habían conocido por primera vez y no había salido como esperábamos. Mi padre se había ido todo enfadado cuando Martha se levantó de la mesa y se encerró en su cuarto dando un portazo. Castle y yo aún estábamos en silencio desde que había pasado todo, pero ese silencio ahora estaba roto, y no de la mejor manera…

- ¿Cómo que decirle que parara? Perdona, pero tu madre tampoco es que haya sido muy amable con él… - repliqué, enfadada.

- ¿¡Pero…?! Tu padre ya buscaba bulla… Empezó él metiéndose con las dotes culinarias de mi madre, y ella pasó de él.

- ¡JA! ¿Y la cara que puso cuando le abrió la puerta? Yo pongo esa cara cuando la basura apesta, no cuando veo al padre de la novia de mi hijo.

La discusión fue subiendo de tono y solo fue interrumpida por un huracán pelirrojo que olía a colonia, con los tacones en la mano, saliendo por la puerta. Martha dio otro portazo tras dejar en el aire un _"No me esperéis despiertos." _Realmente estaba enfadada.

- ¿Lo ves? Mi madre no es así. Los comentarios sarcásticos de Jim la han hecho daño…

- ¡¿Y los comentarios sarcásticos de la tuya te crees que no hirieron a mi padre o a mí?! – dije, encarándole mientras me quitaba un tacón.

- ¿Y a ti porque te iban a molestar? Si tienes ese muro para protegerte. – En cuanto terminó de decir esto pude ver que se arrepentía un poco, pero solo un poco.

- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Rick. No me puedo creer que hayas dicho eso…

- ¿Un golpe bajo? Perdóname, no sabía que había reglas. – dijo, sarcástico

- Te estás pasando – le amenacé con el tacón en la mano – Yo nunca te digo nada cuando tus _"fans"_ se quitan la camiseta prácticamente en tus narices para que les firmes…

- ¿¡Y eso que tiene que ver?! Me gusta hagan eso, ¿y qué? Nunca haría nada con ellas, pero no viene mal alegrarse la vista un poc…

El zapato que tenía en la mano salió volando y cruzó el salón en dirección a Castle. Éste lo vio venir justo a tiempo y se agachó, evitando por poco un taconazo en toda la cabeza.

- ¿¡ESTAS LOCA?! ¡CASI ME MATAS, JODER! – gritó, poniéndose en pie.

- ¡Pues ten un poco de respeto! Estamos en una relación y por mucho que ahora estemos discutiendo no te da derecho a decir eso. – comenté. Los puñales volaban por el salón, de un extremo a otro.

- Pues quizá no quiero estar en una relación con una mujer cuyo padre prácticamente insulta a mi madre la primera vez que se ven.

- Pues vale. Ahí tienes el sillón. ¡Y me activa las glándulas sudoríparas del miembro masculino que no tengo, que esta sea tu casa! – y tras dejarle descolocado con esa forma tan culta de decir _"me la suda"_, entré en su habitación y cerré de un portazo.

Pude oír sus sofocados gritos de frustración, seguidos de un gemido de dolor, supongo que de pegarle una patada a algo…

**I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night  
I threw my phone across the room at you  
I was expecting some dramatic turn away but you stayed  
This morning I said we should talk about it  
Cause I read you should never leave a file unresolved  
That's when you came in wearing a football helmet  
And said okay let's talk  
And I said...**

Me desperté con un mal sabor de boca por la discusión de la noche anterior. Había dormido bastante mal y poco, no pude evitar darle vueltas a todo lo que nos habíamos dicho… Abrí la puerta de la habitación y le vi retorcido en el sillón, con una mala postura, despierto.

- ¿Qué haces así? Te vas a hacer daño en el cuello… - le regañé. Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Alguien me robó la cama anoche. Más bien me castigó con el sillón…

- Tenemos que hablar, Castle. – Dije, seria – No podemos dejar las cosas así…

- Oh, ¿ahora soy Castle? Entonces vienes en son de paz… - dijo con un poco de sorna – Dame cinco minutos que voy al baño.

Preparé café y cuando me giré le vi plantado en medio del salón con un casco de moto en la cabeza y agitaba un trozo de papel higiénico a modo de bandera blanca. Me atraganté con el café al reírme y cuando conseguí tragarlo sin escupir, fui hacía donde estaba él:

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? Hoy no tengo tacones…

- A saber, quizá me tires el teléfono… - dijo, poniendo morritos. Le quité el casco y lo tiré al sillón, acercándome a Castle.

**Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad mad mad  
But I think that it's best if we both stay**

- No puedo enfadarme contigo… ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Te quiero demasiado. Olvida todo lo que te dije, quédate conmigo, Castle. Necesito tus cabezazos para derrumbar mi muro.

- Siempre – contestó mientras me besaba dulcemente.

La dulzura dejó paso al deseo y a la necesidad. Lo habíamos pasado mal, por mucho que lo enmascaramos ahora…

Más tarde, tumbados en la cama, descansado y disfrutando de la presencia del otro le pregunté a Castle:

- ¿Dormiste bien esta noche?

Se giró hacia mí y por primera vez reparé en sus ojeras, contestamos al mismo tiempo _"No." _Sonreí y Castle me imitó, besándome lentamente.

- De veras que lo siento… Hablaré con mi padre y le diré que se disculpe con Martha.

- No, se tienen que disculpar ambos. Son unos tercos y cabezotas… No comprendo porque… Con lo bien que nos llevamos tu y yo desde el principio – dijo, guiñándome un ojo con complicidad…

**Before you I only dated self-indulgent takers  
Who took all of their problems out on me  
But you carrying my groceries and now I'm always laughing  
And I love you because you have given me no choice but to**

**- **Antes de que se me olvide – dijo Castle, irguiéndose un poco para poder verme la cara mejor – Me tienes que enseñar eso que me dijiste antes de dar el portazo, me dejaste totalmente descolocado…

Me entró la risa al recordar la cara de tonto que había puesto Castle, y estuve un buen rato riéndome, cada vez que le miraba empezaba otra vez. Él puso morritos e hizo que se enfadaba conmigo, así que me controlé y besándole le dije:

- Me lo enseñó Lanie, es la forma culta de decir _"me la suda"_. Me contó que se lo dijo a uno y que se le quedó con una cara que ahora siempre lo decía – se me escapó otra carcajada.

- ¿Cómo era? _"Me activas las glándulas sudoríparas del miembro masculino que yo sí tengo"_. La verdad es que me quedé en shock, analizando lo que habías dicho. – Al recordarlo, Castle se empezó a reír también y acabamos los dos retorciéndonos por la cama de la risa…

**Stay stay stay I've been loving you for quite some time time time  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad mad mad  
But I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay**

Finalmente se quedó dormido, yo solo podía mirarle a la cara y pensar… Lo había pasado realmente mal por la noche. El simple pensamiento de que él había casi cortado conmigo y de que yo, en el calor de la discusión, le había dicho _"pues vale"_… No me entraba en la cabeza, con lo feliz que él me hacía, con lo que le quería, con todo lo que pasamos juntos para llegar a donde estábamos ahora. Y una simple discusión, unas simples palabras pueden terminar con este precioso sueño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me estremecí y él me apretó más contra su pecho, en un acto reflejo. Sonreí y susurré una y otra vez mientras le besaba por la cara: _"Quédate conmigo"._

**You took the time to memorize me my feels my hopes and dreams  
I just like hanging out with you all the time  
All those times that you didn't leave it's been occurring to me  
I'd like to hang out with you for my whole life**

Habían sido cuatro años soportándome… Cuanto me debía de querer para hacerlo. Ahora que me paraba a recordarlo, había sido una auténtica imbécil con él, nos habíamos tratado fatal mutuamente. ¿Y nos sorprendían que nuestros padres hubieran hecho lo mismo? Casi parece lógico. Unas personas que desde el principio se atrajeron pero que luchaban por repelerse no podían esperar que sus padres, los cuales habían vivido todo por lo que habíamos pasado por culpa del otro, se llevaran bien a la primera, ni que ya estuvieran haciendo planes para las comidas de navidad. Era totalmente irracional… Sacudí la cabeza, al darme cuenta de que la discusión de anoche con Castle también había sido irracional. Fue el hecho de ver a nuestros padres así, picándose y desconfiando mutuamente, que yo creo que nos recordaron a nosotros y las esperanzas se rompieron… Solo había que vernos, 4 años de idas y venidas, de risas y lágrimas, de alegrías y tristezas…

**Stay and i'll be loving you for quite some time  
No one else is gonna love me when I get mad mad mad  
But I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay**

Stay stay stay i've been loving you for quite some time time time  
You think that it's funny when i'm mad mad mad  
But I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay

Oí abrirse la puerta de la entrada, y al mirar el reloj que estaba en la mesilla vi que marcaba las 10 de la mañana. _"Noche de juerga para la señora Rodgers"_ pensé, sonriendo. Menuda familia de locos. La noche anterior los hijos tirándose zapatos a la cabeza y la madre de fiesta. Solté una risita al oír la exclamación de Martha de _"¿¡Se puede saber qué hace este casco aquí?! ¿¡Y este zapato?! ¡Por dios, más que adultos parecen niños!"_ Se puso a tatarear una canción que últimamente ponían siempre en la radio, y pensé que tenía que averiguar cómo se llamaba cuando al tatareo de Martha se convirtió en cantar dándolo todo. Castle gimió a mi lado diciendo _"Que alguien le tire tomates para que calle, por favor"_ y escondió la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, gimiendo. Ya no pude más y empecé a reírme a carcajada limpia. No sé qué me pasaba pero no podía parar de reírme. Digamos, simplemente, que era feliz…

**Stay stay stay i've been loving you for quite some time time time  
You think that it's funny when i'm mad mad mad  
But I think that it's best if we both stay**

Martha cantó la última nota haciendo una cosa extraña que parecía un canto de gallo. Castle estaba en estado de desesperación, buscando donde meter la cabeza para no oírla y yo no podía parar de reírme…

- Deberías… Deberías insonorizar… el… ah… el baño – dije entre risa y risa, respirando entrecortadamente y llorándome un ojo. Me lo sequé mientras Castle me echaba una mirada que era una mezcla de _"que graciosa"_ y _"me lo pensaré"_. Le di un beso de buenos días y le abracé, olvidándome por un rato de todo lo que me rodeaba.

- Te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Castle sonrió y dándome un beso en la frente me dijo:

- Y yo a ti, creo que has tenido pruebas suficientes, ¿no? No todos los tíos son anti-tacones de Beckett.

Las risas volvieron, junto con los besos, los abrazos y las caricias…


	28. On my own - Samantha Barks (POV Beckett)

**Acabo de terminar de ver Los Miserables, y me ha parecido tan perfecta esta canción que nada más acabar la peli me he puesto a escribir como una loca ;) ¡Espero que os gusteee! ¿Un comentario, por favor?**

* * *

**POR MI CUENTA**

En algún momento de la tarde había empezado a llover. En alguna calle de las que me había recorrido había empezado a diluviar. En algún lugar de Manhattan por el que había estado había empezado la tormenta. No sé cómo llegué a los columpios. Ni si quiera sabía que quería ir allí. Lo último que recordaba era haber ido a mi casa, haber tirado la bolsa con mis cosas de la comisaria en la entrada y haber salido corriendo de allí; sin poder aguantar por más tiempo las lágrimas que luchaban por caer, ni los sentimientos que había tenido retenidos desde la discusión con Castle, ni el miedo de haber estado al borde de la muerte, y nunca mejor dicho… Al levantar la vista había visto el parque, ESE parque. Donde estaban esos columpios donde por primera vez desde la muerte de mi madre, y sin contar el Dr. Burke, le había hablado a alguien de mi muralla. Y ese alguien había sido Castle, como no. Nunca le había preguntado si había pillado la segunda intención con la que iba ese comentario, era una forma de decirle que me siguiera esperando porque estaba luchando con esas piedras. Pero anoche se había cansado de esperar… Me encaminé hacia mi columpio, recordando todo lo que me había dicho…

**And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
Without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to  
And now the night is near  
Now I can make believe he's here**

**Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head**

No era la primera vez que volvía a esos columpios. Había noches en las que sentía que me ahogaban los recuerdos, y en los que la oscuridad me envolvía. En esas noches en las que las pesadillas no me dejaban ni respirar, me vestía y resistiendo la tentación de ir a su casa, iba a aquellos columpios. Aun podía recordarle ahí sentado, afirmando que me iba a ayudar con ese muro, totalmente convencido. Mirándome con esos ojos azules tan transparentes y decididos en ese momento. Habiendo olvidado los 3 meses de silencio por mi parte. Cerré los ojos, levanté la cabeza hacia la lluvia y recordé como se sentía estar en sus brazos, oír su voz, ver su sonrisa…

**On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me**

Y allí estaba yo, columpiándome debajo de la lluvia, con la cabeza alzada para sentir las gotas rebotar contra mi piel y deslizarse, de manera que no podría distinguir entre lágrimas y gotas de lluvia. Los recuerdos llegando a mí al mismo tiempo que la lluvia… Abrí los ojos y miré hacia el columpio donde debería estar él, a mi lado, como todos estos años. Siempre conmigo, en los buenos y en los malos momentos. Era su promesa, siempre. Pero… ¿Dónde estaba hoy? ¿Dónde estaba hoy, que yo le necesitaba desesperadamente? ¿Dónde estaba cuando yo estaba colgada de la azotea de ese hotel? ¿Dónde estaba cuando yo renuncié? ¿¡Dónde?! _"TU le echaste de tu lado."_ Una vocecita me recordó la dura realidad. _"Pero yo no quería"_ murmuré… Sacudí la cabeza y dejé que el azul, SU azul, me envolviera de nuevo…

**In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever  
And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us**

Debajo del columpio se estaba formando un charco en el que se reflejaba la luna. Lo miré, como si de un espejo se tratara. Nos vi a nosotros reflejados la noche que nos besamos en el callejón, volví a sentir la calidez de sus labios sobre los míos, su insegura lengua, su suave pelo escapándose entre mis dedos, sus brazos a mi alrededor. Me vi a mi misma tirada el cementerio, y oí a Castle diciéndome _"Kate, quédate conmigo."_ Sin darme cuenta contesté, hablando con el aire:

- Siempre, Castle. Siempre… - me llevé una mano a la boca, sorprendida. Volví a mirar al charco y en ese momento le vi a él gritando. Eso había sido la noche anterior…

- ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan…?! ¡Por todo por lo que hemos pasado juntos! ¡Cuatro años he estado aquí! ¡Cuatro años solo esperando a que abrieras los ojos y vieras que estoy justo aquí! ¡Y que soy MÁS que un compañero…!

_"Aún podemos arreglarlo Castle… Aún te puedo decir todo lo que no te dije anoche…"_ pensé por décima vez en ese horrible día…

**I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers**

Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando un violento escalofrío me recorrió. Estaba empapada y congelada. Miré a mi alrededor. A mis pies solo había un charco embarrado, la luna estaba tapada por las nubes de tormenta, el aire agitaba los delgados árboles y los truenos y rallos no paraban de caer. Me giré hacia el columpio que debería de estar ocupado, pero estaba vacío, lleno el asiento de agua. La tristeza me invadió… Me sentí sola, desamparada, desesperada y sin nada a lo que agarrarme para levantarme cada día. Ese azul ya no me rodeaba ni me pertenecía. Él se había convertido en un extraño más…

**I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world would go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known**

Me pasé las manos por mi empapado pelo, alborotándolo si es que se podía con tanta agua como caía por él. Metí la mano en el bolsillo al recordar mi iPhone, que debía de estar ahí metido. La tentación fue demasiada y le llamé pero _"el número al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura"_. Chorradas… Me había colgado, la operadora podría decirlo más claramente, me ahorraría sufrimiento. Suspiré, sacando aire y llenándome de dolor, tristeza y desesperanza. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? Le quería, con locura. Pero era demasiado tarde para decírselo. Él ya había pasado página… No quería saber nada más de mí, seguiría con sus rubias despampanantes carentes de traumas y de murallas, ¡por dios! Si hasta carecían de cerebro. Pero así él era feliz y yo no era quien de arrebatarle su felicidad… Por mucho que le amara. Porque lo hacía… ¡Oh, sí lo hacía! Y de forma dolorosa…

**I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own**

Recordé cuando Castle me había llevado a ver Los Miserables, cuando esa chica cantaba bajo la lluvia que le amaba. En ese momento yo me había reído porque estaba toda feliz notando su calor cerca de mí, su voz al susurrarme algo en el oído, nuestras manos chocando al coger palomitas… Toda yo rebosaba felicidad sin saber que dentro de poco tiempo estaría como la chica de la película, cantando que le amaba debajo de la lluvia…

- Le amo, pero solo por mi cuenta… - susurré al recordar la frase exacta.


	29. Those who love us the most - Bryan Rice

**Situado en esos desesperantes minutos que vivimos en el 3x17, con Castle y Beckett parados delante de una bomba cuyo contador no paraba de ir descontando números para el momento de la explosión. Si no os habéis dado cuenta ya, soy muuuuuy romanticona, así que que no os extrañe mis finales o pensamientos ligeramente empalagosos ;) ¡Espero vuestros comentarios!**

* * *

**AQUELLOS QUE MÁS NOS AMAN**

(POV Castle)

- ¡No puedo ver nada! Lo siento. Lo siento…

Oír a Fallon decir eso fue como darme un golpe con la cruda realidad. Estábamos parados delante de una bomba a punto de estallar en cualquier momento, sin saber qué hacer, con el peso de que millones de vidas se iban a perder y nosotros habíamos tenido la oportunidad de parar ese desastre. Me bloqueé, se me olvidó como respirar, y gracias a dios que aún estaba agarrado a la puerta de la furgoneta porque si no me habría caído al suelo. Gracias a dios que a mi lado estaba Beckett, ejemplo de fortaleza y de persona luchadora, porque si no me habría dejado arrastrar por la desesperanza que sentía en ese momento. La miré y vi que estaba igual que yo, sin poder terminar de creerse que nos hubiéramos arriesgado tanto para que todo terminara así… Muertos por una bomba sucia. Sonaba patético. La gente se preguntaría que clase de policía no es capaz de desactivar una bomba y por la cara de Beckett deduje que esa pregunta la estaba martirizando. Quise decirle algo que la consolara pero no tenía ni aire para respirar, mucho menos para hablar…

**We march through life,**

**we come and we go**

**A traffic jam of human souls**

**The sun will rise,**

**the sun it will set and it's a gift,**

**each day we get**

**And all that I know is that**

Miré a mí alrededor, los coches parados en los atascos de hora punta, alguna ambulancia pitando en su camino de salvar vidas de gente que dentro de nada las perdería… Pensé en Alexis y mi madre, y agradecí cada maravilloso segundo que había pasado en su compañía. Olvidé completamente, por unos segundos, donde estaba y que delante de mí tenía un contador al que le quedaban menos de 25 segundos. Lo olvidé todo y me centré en recordar y rememorar toda mi vida, todas las risas y lágrimas que había vivido con esas dos personas que eran todo para mí, que eran mi mundo y mi razón para vivir… Creo que una lágrima se escapó de mi ojo, o quizá no. La verdad, por un momento no fui consciente de nada más que del ruido que hacía al respirar y de mi acelerado corazón rebotando contra mi pecho, a punto de salirse para escapar de esa masacre…

**Time moves on, the river runs strong**

**A power much bigger than us is in control**

**It's not about the gathering of gold**

**But the gathering of hearts around us**

**Of those who love us the most**

Me sentía descolocado y desesperado, mi mente funcionando a 100 por hora en busca de alguna solución. He leído millones de cosas en mi vida, ¿¡por qué no se me habría ocurrido leer sobre bombas?! ¡Es que ni siquiera para alguno de mis libros! Me llené la rabia y me cegó por unos instantes, haciendo que soltara un gritito de frustración. Estaba claro que si existía "algo" ahí arriba, hoy no estaba demasiado generoso con Manhattan, con New York en general… Miré hacia el cielo, gritando mentalmente que me escuchara ese supuesto ser superior que tanto nos vigila y cuida, rezando para que nos salvara y nos dejara redimirnos de nuestros errores. No me puse de rodillas porque aún me quedaba algo de decoro pero estuve bastante tentado, así dejaría de sentir como me temblaban las piernas, amenazando con fallarme en cualquier momento.

**I take your hand,**

**hold it in mine**

**I kiss your lips as you**

**close your eyes**

**Deep inside my spirit I know**

**I'm blessed to call your love my own**

**And it grows and it grows more as…**

**Time moves on, the river runs strong**

**A power much bigger than us is in control**

**It's not about the gathering of gold**

**But the gathering of souls around us**

**Of those who love us**

_0:15, 0:14, 0:13, 0:12…_ El tiempo pasaba rápido pero a la vez parecía que iba tan lento, tan despacio… Esos 20 segundos se hacían eternos. Regresé al presente de golpe, y miré hacia Beckett, centrado ahora en esos preciosos ojos verde avellana que me miraban aterrorizados y desesperados. Me dolía mucho verla tan asustada y frágil y no poder hacer nada… Me sentía frustrado y dolido solo por verla a ella. La imparable detective, la dura y fría policía con su propia cruzada personal, la cariñosa y con miedo. No podía.

- Castle – susurró ella, dejando ver su miedo. Su voz temblorosa y a la vez suplicante, como esperando que yo saliera con alguna absurda idea que nos salvara. Pero no esta vez… Lo debió leer en mis ojos porque el último rayo de esperanza despareció de Beckett.

Cogí su mano, y la apreté con fuerza pero con cariño, haciéndola saber que yo estaba allí… A su lado siempre. Para todo lo que se nos pusiera delante. Miré sus labios deseando probarlos por última vez antes de morir, pero me contenté con el recuerdo de aquel beso robado en el callejón. Ese maravilloso beso robado. Volví a recordarlo todo mientras mis ojos seguían clavados en los de Beckett, viendo que ella también estaba perdida en algún recuerdo…

**I know that you'll be there for me**

**Whatever the story**

**Girl, I promise I'll be there for you..**

**it's true**

**And even past the end of time**

**I will Stand strong by your side**

**And when the storms of life blow true I love you…**

_"Me gustaría tener a alguien que estuviera ahí para mí y yo estuviera para él, y nos arriesgáramos juntos…" _Miré nuestras manos, fuertemente apretadas, demostrándonos el uno al otro que no estaba solo, y que pasara lo que pasara nos tendríamos el uno al otro… Siempre. Es nuestra promesa… Pensé en recordárselo; pensé en decirle lo mucho que la quería, lo loco que estaba por ella; pensé en besarla y abrazarla hasta que la bomba estallara; pensé en todas las oportunidades perdidas que habíamos tenido en 3 años juntos… Pensé en muchas cosas pero no tenía la habilidad de parar el tiempo, así que el reloj siguió corriendo.

_0:03…_ Recordé todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos, tantos momentos haciéndola reír, quitándole capas a la cebolla Beckett, descubriendo que era más y más hermosa cada vez. Tantos momentos sacando a la niña que todavía cree en las hadas de su celda, yendo de fiesta y a cenas, de incógnito y jugando con la muerte.

_0:02… _Me perdí de nuevo en ese campo verde avellana, viendo el miedo, la angustia, la desesperanza, la impotencia y el… ¿Arrepentimiento? ¿De qué se podría arrepentir Beckett? Una mujer que lo había dejado todo para perseguir al asesino de su madre… En estos momentos ella bien podría estar el en Tribunal Supremo y no delante de una bomba sucia en una furgoneta, de la mano de un escritorzuelo al que le gustaba hacerse pasar por policía para sentir que hacía algo útil en la vida y estar cerca de la mujer de la que estaba enamorado…

_0:01… _¿En serio iba a permitir que esa bomba estallase sin haber hecho ninguna locura para pararla? ¿Sin haberlo intentado y haber luchado? ¿Iba a dejar que me arrebatara la vida, la oportunidad de más momentos con mi familia, la oportunidad de decirle de una vez por todas lo que sentía a esa hermosa mujer? ¿En serio? Porque ese no sería Richard Castle…

**And all that I know is that…**

**Time moves on, the river runs strong**

**A power much bigger than us in control**

**It's not about the gathering of gold**

**But the gathering of hearts around us**

**Of those who love us the most**

Me armé de valor en milésimas de segundo y sin saber ni yo lo que estaba haciendo, vi salir mi mano disparada hacia donde estaban todos los cables conectando la bomba. Vi la sorpresa en la cara de Beckett. Vi mi propia sorpresa mezclada con el sentimiento de que no iba a lograr nada. Apreté los dientes y tiré, arrancando todos los cables de golpe. Si no era el rojo o el azul, pues eran todos. Filosofía made in Castle. Giré la cabeza cuando saltaron chispas, y esperé el momento de la explosión. Nada.

Abrí un ojo, con miedo. Quizá ya había pasado y yo no me había enterado… Todo estaba igual. Beckett delante mía con la misma cara de sorpresa e incredulidad que la que debía de tener yo. Nuestras manos todavía fuertemente unidas, sin intención de separarse. Miré hacia mi otra mano, agarraba todos los cables de colorines como si me fuera la vida en ello, y nunca mejor dicho… El contador se había quedado congelado en 0:00. ¡MILAGRO! Di gracias a Dios, a Buda, a Alá, a mi madre y a mi padre por haberme hecho… Di gracias a mi querida Calabacita y a Beckett por haberme dado la fuerza necesaria…

**The river runs strong**

**A power much bigger than us in control**

**Please stay with me forever baby**

**We've got to stay close**

**To those who love us the most…**

**Love us the most…**

**- **Castle – oí que decía Beckett en una especia de risa incrédula y totalmente llena de sorpresa, admiración, y… ¿porque no? Amor, diría yo.

Nos miramos, en estado total de shock, no sabíamos si reírnos, si dejar vencer a la sorpresa, si quedarnos incrédulos, si chocar las cinco para celebrar la victoria. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y lo vimos claro… Nos fundimos en un gran abrazo, liberándonos del miedo y de la impotencia que habíamos sentido. Dejando que el amor y la esperanza de un futuro juntos nos llenara y nos empujara para seguir luchando día tras día. Para seguir jugando mucho tiempo más con la muerte. Rompimos el abrazo, riéndonos. Beckett se pasó una mano por el pelo, alborotándolo mientras se reía y miraba el contador congelado en el mejor número que podría haber. Yo señalé la bomba e hice un gesto de victoria, por no ponerme a gritar en ese momento de puro júbilo…

- ¿Cómo sabías que cables eran? – me preguntó Beckett, sonriendo ampliamente. _"Pobre ilusa…"_ pensé.

- ¡Ja! Es que, perdona… – me cogí de las solapas de la camisa, recolocándolas – pero estás delante del mismísimo discípulo del mundialmente conocido…

- No tenías ni idea, ¿verdad? – atajó Beckett, dejándome sin palabras por un momento con esa deslumbrante cara de felicidad.

- Obviamente no – contesté riéndome. En ese momento estaba en el paraíso.

Y es que había salvado a la ciudad de New York de una masacre con una bomba sucia, los corazones de millones de personas seguían latiendo gracias a mí. Iba a poder llenar mi vida de muchos más recuerdos. Iba a poder seguir escuchando las sirenas de ambulancias, los atascos, respirando ese característico olor de Manhattan… ¿Pero lo mejor de todo? Le había salvado la vida a esa radiante mujer que ahora mismo me estaba mirando con la más cariñosa de sus miradas. Y esa era la mejor recompensa para mí: tener una oportunidad más de seguir a su lado…


	30. I wanna hold your hand-Glee (POV Castle)

**Bueeeno, para que negarlo, he sacado mi lado más trágico y sensiblero para hacer sentir toda la tristeza, rabia, miedo, impotencia, etc. que sentía Castle caminó al hospital con Beckett tumbada en una camilla perdiendo más vida en cada gota de sangre que caía. Comentarme que os pareció :D (Por cierto, la canción es una versión de Glee. Por si acaso tenéis algún problema para encontrarla, os dejo el link watch?v=LTznjVxz-sM)**

* * *

**QUIERO TOMAR TU MANO**

I wanna hold your hand – Glee (POV Castle)

Los médicos inclinados sobre el cuerpo de Beckett me impedían verla, pero por los gritos, los movimientos y la desesperación de la cara de Lanie podía intuir que no iba nada bien. La iba a perder y no estaba preparado… ¡Había sido mi culpa! Yo no había disparado pero la había colocado enfrente del punto de mira con una diana en el pecho, y ahora se estaba muriendo delante de mí y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. La sangre goteaba al suelo, me miré mis manos al darme cuenta de que también estaban manchadas de la sangre de Kate pero no me importó. Era un recordatorio más de que dentro de poco mi vida ya no tendría sentido, de que esa maravillosa y admirable mujer desaparecería de mi vida para siempre. Odié esa palabra. _"Siempre"._ Tan esperanzador. Tan bonita. Tan romántica… Pues ahora me arrebataba a la mujer de la que estaba locamente enamorado. ¿Eso era amor? ¿Eso era justicia? Nunca podría besarla de verdad, nunca podría despertarme a su lado, nunca podría abrazarla, nunca podría probarla en la cama, nunca podría cogerla de la mano…

**Yeah, I'll tell you something,  
I think you'll understand.  
When I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand,  
I wanna hold your hand,  
I wanna hold your hand.**

Miré a Lanie, que lloraba silenciosamente a mi lado, los guantes empapados de sangre, su vestido manchado y el maquillaje corrido por las lágrimas. Pasé un brazo por sus hombros y luché por no llorar, por mantenerme fuerte, por no darla por perdida hasta que no escuchase el pitido de ese maldito desfibrilador al que la habían conectado. Sus pitidos eran lentos y suaves, pero había pitidos. Me agarré a esa esperanza, era lo único que evitaba que me derrumbara y me encogiera en el suelo, queriendo poder ser avestruz para meter la cabeza bajo tierra y olvidarme del mundo. Lanie hundió su cabeza en mi cuello, mojándome la camisa al llorar en mi hombro, conteniendo los sollozos a duras penas. Al cabo de un rato, dándome un suave beso en la mejilla, se fue a discutir con uno de los médicos sobre el estado de Beckett, y yo solo podía pensar una y otra vez en lo último que le había dicho a la detective… _"Te quiero. Te quiero, Kate…"_

**Oh please, say to me  
You'll let me be your man  
And please, say to me  
You'll let me hold your hand.  
Now let me hold your hand,  
I wanna hold your hand.**

_"Es tan divertido, Castle. ¿Sabes? Al principio me encantaba que estuviera tan ocupado. Me… Me daba una oportunidad de mantener un pie fuera de la puerta, solo por si acaso. […] Esa es una de las cosas que más me atraían de él, esa… pasión, esa voluntad. ¿Por qué lo que te atrae de una persona siempre termina siendo aquello que te vuelve loco? Solo desearía… Solo desearía tener a alguien que pudiera estar ahí para mí, y yo pudiera estar ahí para él, y pudiéramos hundirnos en ello juntos…"_ ¿Cómo decirle que yo estaba allí? Dispuesto para ella. Preparado. Deseándolo. ¿Cómo hacerlo si no se había dado cuenta antes? La impotencia y la rabia se acumularon en mí y me dieron ganas de gritarle a Beckett. Gritarle que estaba ciega, que huía, que se escondía… Gritarle todo lo que ya le había dicho, todas esas hirientes palabras. Gritarle que yo la quería y no podía perderla. Gritar hasta quedarme sin voz que yo era suyo y estaría allí para ella para siempre. Otra vez esa palabra. Siempre…

**And when I touch you I feel happy inside.  
It's such a feeling that my love  
I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide...**

La ambulancia pisó un bache y el pulso de Kate se disparó. El médico y Lanie acudieron corriendo y yo solo podía quedarme sentado, intentando no estorbarles, mirándome las manos manchadas de sangre y tirándome de los pelos por no haberlo visto venir. Loockwood era demasiado listo para no haber previsto su muerte, ni la traición de Montgomery. Y yo había sido demasiado tonto, ciego y ofuscado como estaba en que nos había traicionado y que luego había muerto por nosotros, en que Kate se estaba hundiendo en un pozo sin fondo, y en que yo no podría darle la mano para ayudarla a salir de ahí. En mi mente se reproducían una y otra vez todas las sonrisas, lágrimas, risas, enfados y momentos con Beckett. En un bucle interminable se sucedían imágenes de esos chispeantes ojos verdes avellana sin ningún rastro del miedo que yo había visto en el cementerio. Una cálida sensación se extendió por mi pecho, luchando con el miedo que tenía apretado mi corazón en un puño…

**Yeah, you've got that something,  
I think you'll understand.  
When I feel that something  
I wanna hold your hand,  
I wanna hold your hand…**

Se retiraron todos y por fin pude verle la cara a Beckett. Tan pálida e indefensa. Con ese tubo que le salía de la boca, haciendo que respirara; con las ojeras marcadas y el pelo manchado de sangre y revuelto. Me acerqué a ella, pasando olímpicamente de lo que me decía el médico. Arrodillándome a un lado de la camilla, peiné su pelo a un lado, y acaricié su mejilla. Todas las lágrimas que había intentado retener se escaparon, haciendo que me derrumbara, hundiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello; respirando el ligero aroma a cerezas que aun sobrevivía y se superponía al de la sangre, el miedo y el desinfectante. Lloré y lloré, susurrando quedos _"lo siento"_ a su oído, pidiendo su perdón y rogándole que viviera solo para poder hacer todo lo que no habíamos podido hacer. Besé su mejilla suavemente, acariciando su frente. Volví a repetirle una y otra vez que la quería y que si me abandonaba no sabía que iba a hacer.

- Lucha, Kate. Lucha por ti, por tu padre, por los chicos, por Lanie, por Josh – mascullé a duras penas el nombre – Por mí y por nosotros… Porque somos más que compañeros, más que amigos, Kate. Porque te quiero y no puedo permitir que me abandones… Lucha, pequeña. Eres una luchadora nata, aguanta un poco más… Lucha, por favor… - se me quebró la voz, y todo lo que pude hacer fue sollozar.

**I wanna hold your hand,  
I wanna hold your hand.**

La suave pero firme mano de Lanie en mi hombro me instó a separarme de Beckett. No peleé, no me resistí. En esos momentos no podía hacer nada más que llorar y desear que me hubiera escuchado y luchara. La sangre seguía cayendo al suelo, y yo me había manchado más aún el traje al ponerme junto a ella, pero seguí sin importarme. La inerte mano de Beckett cayó por un lado de la camilla. No podía verla así, tan sola e indefensa… Me dolía en el alma. Volviendo a ignorar al médico, a Lanie, a la sangre del suelo, ¡a todo! Me arrodillé a un lado y cogí su mano, apretándola suavemente para hacerle saber que yo estaba ahí. A su lado. Dispuesto a hundirme en ello junto a ella. Por siempre y para siempre. Y esta vez esa palabra solo hizo que las lágrimas volvieran a brotar al recordar las veces que a un _"Gracias"_ que implicaba mucho más de lo que significa esa palabra, le seguía un _"Siempre"_ cargado de promesas sin decir…


	31. Love - John Lennon (POV Castle)

**Muuuy inspirado en For Lovers Only ya que el otro día iba yo por la calle y un señor estaba cantando esta canción con una guitarra, y yo me paré en medio de la calle, me giré de golpe y medio grité "¡For Lovers Only!". ¿De locos? Lo sé, pero yo estoy loca :)** **Espero vuestros comentarios. AVISO - Altamente romántico 3**

* * *

**AMOR**

La imagen del niño de 6 años tirado en la calle, lleno de sangre, y su madre llorando encima de su cuerpo sin vida aún seguía en mi mente. Cerraba los ojos y la seguía viendo. Pensaba en ello y una sensación de tristeza me invadía… Dos días enteros buscándole y al encontrarle desearíamos no haberlo hecho. Una vida tan joven destrozada. Sacudí la cabeza, triste, y preocupado. Tras haberle encontrado Beckett había salido corriendo, sin hacer caso a mis gritos. Sé que había sido un duro golpe para ella pero éramos una pareja, debía confiar en mí, debía apoyarse en mí, llorar en mi hombro, abrazarme, derrumbarse pero conmigo a su lado… Me froté las manos para calentarlas y me arrebujé más en la gabardina, apretando el paso. Empezaba ya a hacer frío y yo aún estaba por la calle, camino del lugar donde esperaba encontrar a Beckett después de que todos los demás fallaran. Entré en su portal y al ver que el ascensor estaba ocupado, y sin ganas de perder más tiempo, subí corriendo por las escaleras. Tropecé en un escalón y casi me caigo pero recuperé el equilibrio a tiempo y seguí subiendo. Un piso más abajo que el de Kate, de alguna casa salía la voz desgarrada de John Lennon acompañada de su guitarra. El vecino cantante, Beckett me había hablado de él. _"Buen gusto"_ pensé mientras paraba un momento a recuperar el aliento. Recordé todas las veces que Beckett había querido arrastrarme con ella para correr y yo lo había rechazado. _"Toca ponerse en forma, Castle"._ Hice un gesto de disgusto ante ese pensamiento, no me gustaba el deporte pero los años no pasan en balde… Paré delante de su puerta, indeciso de repente. ¿Y si me echaba de su lado? Nunca le había gustado que la viera de bajón…

- No – musité – Estamos juntos en esto.

Afirmé con la cabeza y llamé con los nudillos. 1 minuto, 2 minutos… Nada. Volví a llamar pero nadie respondía. Cansado de andar de un lado para otro, cogí la llave que Kate escondía debajo del felpudo y abrí la puerta de su casa…

**Love is real,  
real is love  
Love is feeling,  
feeling love  
Love is waiting  
to be love.**

- ¿Hola? Kate, cariño, ¿estás aquí? – pregunté, parado en el umbral. Las cortinas se agitaron y me tensé, en espera de un ataque, pero me fijé que la ventana estaba abierta. Chasqueé los dedos, ¿Cómo no había caído antes? Salí a la escalera de incendios y trepé por ella hasta la azotea. Y… allí estaba ella. Negra contra gris del cielo, sentada en respiradero tapiado que había, abrazada a sí misma, perdida su mirada en la bulliciosa ciudad. Un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de Beckett. Me acerqué a ella cuidadosamente, no quería asustarla, a saber cómo respondía. La abracé tras notar que ella sabía que era yo; y al apoyar mi mejilla en la suya, vi que había estado, y aún estaba, llorando. Se giró, buscándome, y yo la recibí con los brazos abiertos. Apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro, noté su respiración ponerme la piel de gallina, sus lágrimas mojarme la camisa y su pelo hacerme cosquillas en la cara. Pero nada de eso importaba porque era ella. Era mi musa, mi amor, mi detective… Y ahora me necesitaba. A MÍ. Y era una sensación muy dulce… La abracé con fuerza, mientras susurraba a su oído que no estaba sola. El vecino cantante abrió una ventana y de ella salió la melodía de otra canción de John Lennon. La reconocí y le canté quedamente a Beckett en el oído:

**- Love is touch,  
touch is love  
Love is reaching,  
reaching love  
Love is asking  
to be love.**

Ella se levantó, haciendo que yo me levantara también. Me agarró del cuello y la cogí de la cintura suavemente, acercando su cuerpo al mío en busca de su reconfortante contacto. Comenzamos a movernos con el compás de la canción, compartiendo el calor que nos proporcionaba nuestro amor y mi gabardina. La guitarra nos acompañaba, y nosotros, frente contra frente, respirando el aire del otro, bailábamos lentamente, creando una burbuja a nuestro alrededor. Cogí a Beckett de la barbilla, y secando sus lágrimas con mis labios, depositando así tiernos besos en su cara, susurré:

- No te cierres. Deja que te ayude, deja que te apoye. Derrúmbate si quieres y llora, pero conmigo para sujetarte, para acariciarte el pelo y susurrarte al oído que ahí me tienes. Para todo y para siempre. Porque es mi promesa y Richard Castle nunca rompe una promesa. ¿Me oyes?

Ella asintió, mientras más lágrimas caían desde esos preciosos ojos verde avellana, ahora brillantes y mezclando el amor con la tristeza.

- Lo siento – me respondió Kate, en voz baja – Me he acostumbrado tanto a, durante tantos años, estar sola y tragarme todo… Que el día que explotaba solo podía subir aquí y escuchar a mi vecino cantante mientras toda esa mierda acumulada salía, dejándome a su merced, indefensa y sin fuerzas… Lo siento…

**Love is asking  
to be love,  
Love is you,  
you and me,  
Love is knowing  
we can be.**

- Nunca… - continuó Beckett – Nunca pude contar con nadie tras la muerte de mi madre. Cada vez que me ahogaba tenía que encontrar yo sola el salvavidas. Nunca tuve un _"tú y yo"_ ni un _"nosotros"_, siempre estuve yo sola frente al mundo… Pero ahora… - la animé con la mirada a continuar. Kate esbozó una ligera sonrisa – Ahora te tengo a ti.

- Ahora me tienes a mí – repetí yo. La besé suavemente, dejando que mis labios hablasen sin palabras. Seguíamos bailando, en nuestra burbuja, sin dejar que el mundo exterior nos estropeara ese momento. Ni el frío ni la noche nos afectaba, no en ese momento. Porque en ese momento solo éramos ella y yo, nosotros. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, y al notar que tenía las manos heladas, las cogí entre las mías y eché mi aliento sobre ellas, calentándoselas ligeramente. Beckett me acarició la mejilla, mirándome con infinita ternura, volviendo a entrelazar nuestros dedos después y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

**Love is free,  
free is love  
Love is living,  
living love,  
Love is needing,  
to be love.**

- Deja las lágrimas atrás, ahora estás conmigo. Siénteme, recibe mi amor, cierra los ojos y siente. Déjate llevar. Nota mi calor, nota mis labios en los tuyos, mi mano en la tuya, nuestros dedos entrelazados. ¿Lo notas? – Beckett, con los ojos cerrados, asintió ligeramente. Acaricié cada centímetro de su cara con las yemas de mis dedos, viendo como su piel se erizaba con mi contacto. – Ahora tienes un _"nosotros"_ y nunca te faltaré para lanzarte un salvavidas cuando lo necesites.

Me senté en el respiradero, abriendo los brazos y mi gabardina para que ella se acurrucara en mi pecho. La abracé, rodeándola con el abrigo. Beckett apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, y algunas lágrimas furtivas se le escaparon de vez en cuando, cayendo por mi cuello. Yo seguí depositando tiernos besos en su pelo y su frente, acariciando su espalda suavemente…

Y así, en medio de la noche neoyorkina, en la azotea, se quedó dormida en mis brazos, soñando con un _"tú y yo"_, con su primer _"nosotros"_.


	32. Tonight I'm getting over you-Carly Rae J

**Estaría situado entre el 4x19 y el 4x20, cuando Castle se entera de la mentira de Beckett y se va de juerga para intentar olvidarla. Si no falla la memoria él dice que viene de Atlantic City, pero yo lo cambié un poco :) ¡Espero comentarios!**

* * *

**ESTA NOCHE VOY A SUPERAR LO NUESTRO**

(POV Castle)

El avión aterrizó con una pequeña sacudida, y abrí la boca para quitarme ese pitido de oídos tan molesto. Eché una última mirada a la joven azafata antes de coger mi mochila, colgármela al hombro y salir al aeropuerto. Sonreí amargamente, mirando a mí alrededor. "_Las Vegas: ciudad de desfase, juego, sexo, alcohol y drogas… ¡Allá voy!" _Sin pararme a pensar ni a mirar donde estaba, cogí un taxi pidiendo que me llevara al casino más lujoso de la ciudad. Le tiré el billete de 20 al conductor, y salí del taxi medio corriendo, mirando el reloj. "_19:30. Bien, no es demasiado pronto para empezar la juerga" _El cartel de neón del hotel era el más grande y llamativo, y el imponente león de la entrada dejaba bien claro que este hotel costaría una fortuna.

- Bienvenido a MGM Grand, señor. ¿Me permite que le coja…? – el botones se calló al ver que solo llevaba encima una mochila. Le sonreí y dije:

- Solo vengo para una noche loca.

**I want to smash your fears  
And get drunk in off your tears  
Don't you share your smile with anyone else but me  
I wanna touch your heart  
I wanna crush it in my hands  
Make you plead and cry  
As you give up all the lies**

Él botones asintió, devolviéndome una amable sonrisa. No se sorprendió de mi prisa, debía de haber visto cosas peores. Me registré a nombre de Philip Marlowe, detective de libros pasados a la gran pantalla, pidiendo una suite de las más grandes que tuviera ese inmenso hotel. Mientras subía en el ascensor con una joven pareja de luna de miel, pensé en la ironía de haber elegido precisamente ese nombre. Un detective para alguien a quien una detective le había destrozado el corazón con sus asquerosos miedos, su maldito muro, sus falsas lágrimas. Sus mentiras… Sacudí la cabeza, intentando dejar la mente en blanco, no quería que los recuerdos del día anterior volvieran. Quería huir, quería volver al día siguiente o cuando fuese y verle la cara, hacerla sufrir. Quería que llorara y se diera cuenta de cuanto había arriesgado al mentirme…

**We're not lovers but more than friends  
Put a flame to every single word  
You ever said  
No more crying to get me through  
I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new**

Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you, over you, over you

Enfilé Las Vegas Strip a paso rápido, y sin mirar en donde estaba entrando, cambié mi dinero por fichas en el primer casino que encontré. Le pedí a un camarero un whisky doble, y lo tomé de un trago, pidiendo otro cuando aún no lo había terminado del todo. Quería perder la cabeza, embotarme el cerebro y no pensar. Solo jugar, ligar, bailar y divertirme. Pero no era capaz… Las malditas palabras no paraban de repetirse en mi cabeza, una y otra vez en un bucle interminable. Quemaban, dolían, me torturaban… "_¡Me dispararon en el pecho y recuerdo CADA segundo!"_ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tuve que enterar de esa forma? ¿Por qué no pudo esperarme para interrogarle? ¿Por qué entré en la salita sin avisar? Lo que más me dolía, lo que más me reconcomía por dentro, era no tener la certeza de que si de no haberme enterado así se habría dignado a decírmelo a la cara alguna vez. ¿O habría seguido con su mentira para siempre? Habría seguido ocultándomelo, haciéndome tener esperanzas, vanas, porque ella no sentía lo mismo. ¿Por qué ocultarlo entonces? ¿Por qué no decírmelo a la cara? Sacudí la cabeza, dando otro trago a mi bebida número… ¿Qué número era? Había perdido la cuenta. Mi mano se deslizó por el cuerpo de esa rubia, ya no recordaba ni su nombre, me habían dicho muchos. Bailábamos juntos, contoneándonos, tonteando. Ella me sonrió con lascivia y se me acercó más…

**Stuck in a real bad dream  
And man it feels so new to me  
Should be in your arms  
But I'm begging at your feet  
It's been a real hard night  
And I just hold my pillow tight  
It won't love me back, no,  
It's not you and I**

Entramos en mi suit dando golpes, tirándolo todo, demasiado borrachos para ver lo que estábamos haciendo, para pensar con raciocino. En cierto momento miré a esa mujer tirada en mi cama, ya medio desnuda, y me aparté de ella negando con la cabeza…

- ¿Qué hago? No, no, no… - la imagen de Beckett se me metió en la cabeza, quedándose tras mis parpados. Beckett enfadada, riéndose, llorando, gritando, bailando… Beckett, Kate Beckett. La mujer de la que estaba enamorado, con la que debería estar en ese momento. Y entonces el interrogatorio volvió a mi memoria "_¡CADA segundo!"_. La rabia me volvió a llenar, mareándome y haciendo caso omiso de la rubia, que me miraba entre confusa y enfadada, me tiré en la cama. Cogí una almohada y me abracé a ella, buscando cariño y consuelo, pero no llegó nada de vuelta… La chica se me acercó y se tumbó a mi lado, de espaldas a mí. "_Noche gratis en una suit…"_ pensé con sorna.

**We're not lovers but more than friends  
Put a flame to every single word  
You ever said  
No more crying to get me through  
I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new**

Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you, over you, over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you, over you, over you

Soñé con nuestra primera gran discusión, la de la noche previa a su disparo. Me revolví en la cama, inquieto. "_¿Y qué pasa contigo, Rick?"_ "_¡Claro que no quiero que te pase nada, soy tu compañero, soy tu amigo!"_

"_¿¡Eso es lo que somos?!_" No, Kate, no… Ahora lo sabía. Desperté de golpe, sudando y con un dolor de cabeza impresionante. Bebí agua del grifo del baño mientras me refrescaba la cara, intentando apartar de mi mente esa última pregunta. Beckett me la había gritando, reprochándomelo, y yo no había sido capaz de desmentirlo, no en aquel momento… Pero ahora si era capaz y no podía. Desperté a la rubia, la obligué a vestirse y fuimos de nuevo a la calle, en busca de juerga y alcohol en el que ahogar las penas y los malos recuerdos. Bailamos como locos, bebimos desenfrenadamente, comimos lo que pillábamos, apostamos, ganamos y perdimos… Corríamos de aquí para allí, buscando siempre nuevos entretenimientos.

**We're not lovers but more than friends  
Put a flame to every single word  
You ever said  
And no more crying to get me through  
I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new  
Tonight I'm getting over you**

Discotecas, casinos, bares, baños, y mi habitación de hotel. Testigos de esa noche de desenfreno, de locura. Una noche huyendo de los pensamientos y recuerdos, una noche donde los remordimientos no existían. Una noche que surgía a raíz de una maldita frase grabada a fuego en mi mente, que me torturaba a cada segundo, a pesar de los litros de alcohol que llevaba encima, de los bailes, los besos y roces con chicas de las que no sabía ni el nombre. Tres palabras que quemaban y dolían, escocían; endureciendo mi corazón, preparándolo para la vuelta, para mirarla a la cara, que no me afectaran sus sonrisas ni sus lágrimas, sus palabras ni sus gestos. Llegaría a la próxima escena del crimen, cansado y con resaca, pero sonreiría y diría:

- Vengo de un fin de semana loco en Las Vegas. ¿Tú que has hecho?

Lanzaría puñales a la mínima, la haría sentir mal. Quería que sufriera al ver que la había olvidado, quería que me viera cada día con una rubia diferente del brazo. Quería que supiera que yo había superado lo nuestro.


	33. Marry you – Bruno Mars (POV Castle)

**Cuando escuché esta canción por primera vez pensé que sería precioso que te pidieran matrimonio cantándote el estribillo. Así que... ¿Por qué no soñar con ello? ¡Espero comentarios!**

* * *

**CASARME CONTIGO**

El temblor de mis manos era demasiado notable. Estaba sudando por todos y cada uno de los poros de mi cuerpo y Kate debía de haberlo notado porque no íbamos dados de la mano, como ya era normal. Escondí las manos en los bolsillos, intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo ante el atento ojo de Beckett. Me aflojé el nudo de la corbata, buscando aire mientras luchaba por respirar normal. "_Inspira… Expira… Inspira… Expira…"_ me iba diciendo en la mente, repitiéndolo como un mantra, tratando de normalizar los acelerados latidos de mi corazón. Me aclaré la garganta, pidiéndole a dios que mi voz sonara normal y no temblara:

- ¿Te apetece dar un paseo? – pregunté a Beckett, que iba a mi lado, en silencio. Me sorprendió la firmeza de mi voz. Retuve un suspiro de alivio, pidiéndole ahora a dios que ella aceptara.

- Claro – me sonrió, tranquilizándome inmediatamente. ¿Cómo podía ser que Kate fuera capaz de ponerme echo un flan y tranquilizarme a la vez? Sonreí, estaba claro. Cada vez estaba más y más enamorado de aquella mujer, que había resultado ser una caja de sorpresas constantes.

Se cogió de mi brazo, pasando de mi sudada mano. Acabábamos de salir de un restaurante, al que habíamos ido como celebración de nuestros 2 años juntos. Parecía menos tiempo…

**It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Caminamos en silencio por el paseo, mirando el Hudson, en el que se reflejaba una enorme luna llena. Toqueteé, nervioso, la cajita de terciopelo negra que guardaba como un tesoro en mi bolsillo. Llevaba haciendo eso desde esa misma mañana, cuando había ido a comprarlo con Alexis. No podía creerme del todo que fuera a hacerlo, y el miedo a su rechazo era enorme… Todos me habían repetido que no lo haría pero yo no la veía muy convencida, hacía poco que se había mudado a mi loft y ya parecía un enorme paso. Miré hacia Kate, que estaba en silencio, perdida en sus pensamientos. Notó que la miraba y levantó la vista, sonriéndome con cariño y dándome un suave beso en los labios.

- ¿Estás bien, Castle? – me encantaba que me llamara así, con ese tono de voz. Asentí, no me fiaba de mi voz, y sonreí para tranquilizarla. Pero los nervios seguían ahí, y el miedo.

**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
No one will know,  
Come on girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of  
cash we can blow,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on girl.**

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

No había planeado nada, prefería que todo fuera espontáneo, que me saliera del alma. Beckett era un chica clásica, y mi típica ostentación de alquilar un helicóptero y pedírselo allí no encajaba con ella. También había pensado en pedirle al alcalde que abriera para mí la Estatua de la Libertad o el Empire State, pero también era demasiado. Al final me había decidido por no decidir nada, dejar que el momento fluyera solo. Quizá a la orilla del Hudson, en alguna capilla de barrio, en familia, o donde fuera. Cuando el momento fuera el adecuado lo sentiría y lo haría, como saliera. Seguro que sería un momento lleno de cariño y amor, aparte de los nervios, pero esos ya los sentía todo el rato.

**Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Llegamos a un parquecito que había al lado del puente de Brooklyn, y nos sentamos en los columpios mirando hacia el Hudson, en silencio todavía, disfrutando de esa maravillosa noche y de la presencia del otro. Me levanté y la hice levantarse, admirándola y su ropa, su sonrisa, su risa, sus ojos… Toda ella. La acerqué a mi cuerpo, notando su calor alcanzarme, su respiración mezclarse con la mía. Nos besamos, lentamente, cariñosamente, con todo el tiempo del mundo. Total, teníamos la noche entera para nosotros…

- ¿Sabes que estás preciosa esta noche? – susurré contra sus labios.

- Mmmm… Creo que algo mencionaste – dijo, riéndose. Observé, maravillado, como se sonrojaba. – Cierra la boca que te entrarán moscas – comentó Kate antes de cerrármela con sus labios. Sonreí en su beso y entrelacé mi mano con la suya. Los nervios fueron desapareciendo un poco, permitiéndome actuar normal.

**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So whatcha wanna do?  
Let's just run girl.**

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

En algún lugar, sonaron campanas anunciando la medianoche. Volví a disfrutar de sus labios, y cuando las campanas se callaron, dije:

- Feliz aniversario, Kate.

Ella se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos, azul contra verde avellana.

- Feliz aniversario, Rick – dijo, con voz sensual antes de perderse en mis labios de nuevo. Acaricié su espalda, echando de menos sus suaves rizos, ahora atrapados en una trenza. Me dio un suave mordisco en el labio inferior y gemí mientras susurraba:

- No hagas eso o perderé el control. Aquí mismo. – ella se mordió el labio, tentándome.

- Menudo espectáculo – y nos reímos solo de pensarlo.

**Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby. [x2]

Continuamos nuestro camino. Yo ahora estaba más relajado, y volví a ser yo mismo, sacando mi lado infantil. Un rato iba bromeando y haciendo caras a los coches que pasaban, otro rato me perdía en los labios y el cuello de Beckett, aspirando su aroma a cerezas, dejando que me rodeara. Seguía tocando, nervioso, el bolsillo de mi pantalón, temiendo que por arte de magia la cajita de terciopelo negro desapareciera de allí. Kate se olía algo, notaba que yo estaba raro, pero no comentó nada, solo me volvió a preguntar si me encontraba bien.

- Mejor que nunca. ¿Has visto que preciosa esta la noche? ¿Te has mirado en el espejo? ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? – Empecé a responder yo – Hay una gran luna llena, te comería a besos aquí mismo y hoy hacemos dos años juntos. No podría ser más feliz, Beckett.

Ella sonrió, mirándome con ojos brillantes, preciosa. Saqué un millón de fotos, la mayoría de Beckett. Actuamos como cámara y modelo, haciendo el tonto y riéndonos de las caras de las fotos.

- Como esto vea la luz, te mato – me amenazó Kate. Yo solo me reí y prometí que nadie las vería, solo yo en las noches que dormíamos separados. Ella se me acercó, riéndose.

- Mira que eres tonto… - rozó nuestras narices y susurró – Pero por eso te quiero.

La miré, conmovido. No era la primera vez que me lo decía pero cada vez parecía única. Me perdí en ese campo verde avellana y en ese momento supe que era EL momento. "_Ahora o nunca"_ pensé, dándole dramatismo.

Me separé y agarrándome con una mano a una farola mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor, me aclaré la garganta y comencé a cantar:

- **Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Me solté de la farola, dejando que mi voz se apagara mientras me acercaba a ella y me ponía de rodillas delante de Beckett. Ésta me había estado observando, divertida, luego pasó a sorprendida, en shock… Un montón de cosas a la vez. Metí la mano en el pantalón y puse cara de pánico. No estaba la cajita.

Entonces recordé que era en el otro bolsillo y solté un suspiro de alivio al notar el terciopelo. Saqué la caja del pantalón, con manos temblorosas y la mirada clavada en la cara de Kate, esperando una reacción de rechazo o alegría total. Pero no había nada, estaba como petrificada.

- Kate… - carraspeé, aclarándome la voz. "_No me falles ahora"_ pensé - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Me la quedé mirando, y no había respuesta. 2 minutos, y seguía sin haberla. "_Mierda…"_. Me levanté, sacudiéndome los pantalones y cerré la cajita, sin atreverme a mirarla:

- Yo… Lo siento… Si no estás preparada no pasa nada. Guardaré el anillo o lo devolveré y cuando estés lista pues me avisas o algo así, y enton…

No pude seguir. Los brazos de Beckett me rodearon y su boca se puso sobre la mía, besándome con fuerza, pasión, amor y lágrimas. Se separó de mí cuando necesitamos respirar, mirándome, llorando de la emoción:

- ¡SÍ! Claro que quiero casarme contigo. – me dijo, entre llanto y risa.

La miré, sorprendido. Noté un gran alivio seguido por una inmensa alegría. La cogí en brazos y giramos juntos mientras yo gritaba, entre risas, lágrimas y besos:

- ¡Sí que quiere!


	34. Heart on fire-Jonathan Clay (POV Castle)

**Situado en la mañana después de Always, al principio de After the Storm ;) Dedicado a Ale por enseñarme esta canción.**

* * *

**CORAZÓN EN LLAMAS**

Abrí los ojos, asustado. Mi mano tocó las sábanas a mi lado, que estaban frías, confirmando así mi peor temor. Solo había sido un sueño… Otro maravilloso sueño, pero pura ficción. Suspiré, triste y cansado de que siempre parecieran tan reales, de que cada día se me hiciera más difícil mirar a Beckett a la cara sin revivir cada sueño, cada beso, cada caricia, cada suspiro… Dejé caer los hombros, decepcionado, mirando mi revuelta cama. "_Solo un sueño…"_ pensé, auto convenciéndome de la dura verdad. Todo seguía igual. Beckett y yo no nos hablábamos, me tendría que ir de la comisaria, le había confesado que la quería y no había dicho nada. Dolía pensar todo eso así que respiré hondo e intenté suprimir esos pensamientos tal y como la noche anterior había suprimido el archivo de la madre de Beckett. Fácil, rápido e indoloro. Pero yo no era una máquina. Otro suspiro se escapó de mis labios, algo doloridos, y me dio que pensar. "_¿Qué has hecho esta noche, Castle?"_. Estaba agotado, con el pelo revuelto, la cama desecha, cosas tiradas por el suelo… ¿Era eso un…? Algo en la puerta llamó mi atención, la vista más hermosa que siempre imaginé, pero todo era descolorido y sin pasión en mis pensamientos comparado con la realidad. Allí estaba ella, mi musa, mi amante, mi detective. Katherine Beckett. Inspectora de homicidios. Vestida con una camisa mía que apenas le tapaba esas largas piernas, con dos tazas de café en la mano, descalza, sonriéndome cariñosamente, con el pelo revuelto…

**I'm falling in, I'm falling down.  
I wanna begin, but I don't know how,  
To let you know, how I'm feeling,  
I'm high on hope, I'm reeling**

**I won't let you go,  
Now you know,  
I've been crazy for you all this time,  
I've kept it close,  
Always hoping,  
With a heart on fire,  
A heart on fire.**

Me quedé sin respiración ante semejante visión solo comparable con las antiguas diosas griegas y romanas. Ella sola debería tener un canon de belleza porque ninguno lograba describirla con total perfección. Mi corazón se aceleró, lanzándose a una desenfrenada carrera, se me secó la boca y me quedé sin palabras. Ninguna era útil en ese momento…

- Te he hecho café – dijo Kate, con voz suave, haciendo un peligroso movimiento con las manos. Sonreí tontamente. Café… Solo nosotros sabíamos que significaba eso, era su forma de decirme, sin palabras, que me quería. ¿O estaba sacando yo las cosas de contexto?

- Así que no fue un sueño… - comenté, sin saber que decir pero a la vez con muchas cosas que contar. Lo primero de todo saber si iba en serio o si eso solo había sido resultado del trauma de estar al borde de la muerte. Yo iba en serio, yo la quería, y una vez ella lo aceptara no la dejaría marcharse de mi lado, no después de tanto tiempo…

- No – dijo mientras me daba mi taza con cuidado y se sentaba en el borde de la cama – Definitivamente, no estabas soñando – terminó con una risa, nerviosa quizá.

"_Bien"_ ¿En serio, Castle? Eres escritor y lo único que se te ocurre ahora mismo es "_bien"_ además de que es lo que ella ha dicho. Mi mente era un hervidero de preguntas y dudas, sin saber que hacer después ni que decir. Pero Kate parecía tener ganas de más…

**Hand in hand,  
Sparkling eyes (ah,ah)  
The days are bright,  
So are the nights (ah, ah)**

**(Ooh,) Cause when I'm with you, I'm grinning  
(Ah) Once I was through, now I'm winning**

**I won't let you go, now you know,  
I've been crazy for you all this time,  
I've kept it close,  
Always hoping,  
With a heart on fire,  
A heart on fire,  
Heart on fire,  
A heart on fire**

Vigilé atentamente su mano, que iba deslizándose por los botones de la camisa, desabrochándolos lentamente mientras hablábamos en broma de lo que haríamos ese día. Ambos teníamos ideas diferentes de las que decíamos, y ambos sabíamos que no acabaríamos viendo la tele, o leyendo, o hablando… Terminaríamos perdiéndonos en las sábanas, en busca de más. No nos había llegado con solo una noche, eran ya cuatro años de reprimirse y conformarse con sueños y fantasías. Pero eso había cambiado radicalmente… Aparté con mi mano su pelo, retirando a la vez la camisa y dejando su hombro al descubierto. Quería recorrer cada centímetro de su piel con mis labios, depositando suave besos en ella, aspirando su aroma, disfrutando de su tacto… Tal y como había hecho la noche anterior. Las tazas de café quedaron olvidadas en la mesilla, desprendiendo humo, mientras nosotros nos mirábamos fijamente, mi mando retirando la camisa del hombro, dejando poco a poco más piel a la vista…

**I was shot down, ghost out,  
You opened up the door.  
I don't know where we came from,  
But you woke me up,  
And left me wanting more.  
Everything about you,  
And everything you do,**

**I won't let you go, now you know,  
I've been crazy for you all this time!**

Kate movió su hombro hacia atrás ligeramente, mientras yo paseaba mi mano desde el hombro hasta la espalda, quitándole la camisa, deseando liberarla y besarla. Sacó el brazo de la manga, y ya perdí cualquier capacidad de habla y de pensamiento. Mi corazón seguía en pleno maratón, y mi boca se volvió a secar al mismo tiempo que mi cerebro parecía hacer lo mismo, dejándome sin palabras y sin saber qué hacer. Mi instinto de hombre me guio, acercándome lentamente a ella, buscando sus labios para compartir un beso de buenos días con sabor a café, a "_te quieros"_ sin pronunciar, a "_gracias"_ y "_de nadas"_ por esa magnífica noche que compartimos juntos. La primera, y gracias a dios, tendría muchas más para satisfacer toda esa necesidad que nos habían provocado cuatro años de tonteo, sufrimiento y más tonteo. Sonreí. ¡Dios que feliz me hacía! Todo lo esperado merecía la pena solo por este premio, este momento, estas imágenes…

**I won't let you go, now you know,  
I've been crazy for you all this time,  
I've kept it close,  
Always hoping,  
With a heart on fire,  
A heart on fire,  
Heart on fire,  
All this time**

Entonces… ¿Esto significaba que ahora estábamos saliendo? Ella misma lo había confirmado, estaba en esto al 100%, no era solo por el trauma o porque hubiera renunciado y no supiera que hacer. Ese ligero rubor que se había extendido por sus mejillas cuando yo comenté que tenía razón al decir que no tenía ni idea, esa sonrisa tonta que intentó esconder tras el pelo, revuelto, con sus suaves rizos tapando su cara. Sus brillantes ojos verdes avellana, en los que me encantaba perderme, ese punto de su cuello que la hacía suspirar, sus ojos cerrados, su sonrisa en mis labios, sus suaves besos, sus manos acariciando mi espalda… Eran demasiadas emociones y sentimientos, únicos e inigualables. Nadie me había hecho sentir así antes, solo ella. No había tenido ni idea, no sabía que ella hacía esas cosas… Te transportaba al paraíso. Y si acaso soñaba con la posibilidad de que la dejara escapar tras haber experimentado eso, tras haberla esperado aunque doliera, si tenía ese pensamiento lo eliminaría de su mente a base de besos y caricias porque no pensaba abandonarla. La estrecharía contra mi pecho fuerte, dejándome envolver por esas llamas que su roce provocaba en mí… Para siempre.


	35. Heavy lifting–Carly Rae Jepsen (POVKate)

**Esto sería como una continuación del capítulo 31, cuando están en la azotea. Dedicado también a Ale por decirme que escuchara esta bonita canción :D**

* * *

**TRABAJO PESADO**

El frío me hizo estremecer violentamente, despertándome del sueño en el que había logrado caer. Fui a levantarme pero entonces recordé que me había quedado dormida en brazos de Castle, en la azotea sentados, apenas abrigados del frío aire. Me estaba mirando, perdido en sus pensamientos, pero al percibir mi segundo estremecimiento reaccionó, apretándome más fuerte entre sus brazos.

- Vámonos a dentro, Kate. – susurró en mi oído. Yo asentí y me levanté torpemente, con los miembros atontados y adormecidos por el frío. Entramos en mi piso y agradecí mentalmente el aire caliente en la cara. Me froté las manos, calentándolas poco a poco, y Castle me miró preocupado.

- Te prepararé un baño caliente.

Más me valía compensarle el resto de mi vida solamente por todo lo que estaba haciendo esta noche, con sus palabras, sus besos y sus muestras de que podía confiar en él, de que me apoyara en él. Le seguí por el pasillo hasta mi baño, observándole mientras se arremangaba y abría el agua, probando cada rato la temperatura. Cuando estuvo bien, asintió levemente y se giró hacia mí, ayudándome con mucho cariño a quitarme la ropa…

**You undo me, I'm a happy mess, my dress slips to the floor  
And I pose, what an amateur to be like this exposed  
You deny the other side of me that strips good love away  
And you kissed my mirror reflection when I looked at me today**

La camisa cayó al suelo, seguida de mis pantalones y de la ropa interior. Castle me abrazó, y yo apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, sin dejarme intimidar por el hecho de estar totalmente desnuda. Él no intentó nada, como habría hecho en otra situación, simplemente me dio la mano para ayudarme. Entré en la bañera, hundiéndome en la cálida agua y el olor a cerezas de mis sales de baño. Apoyé la cabeza en el borde, cerrando los ojos mientras el calor penetraba dentro de mí, haciendo que poco a poco dejara de tiritar. Castle cogió la alcachofa y fue mojándome y lavándome el pelo, desenredándolo con ternura y cuidado, acariciándome. Me dejó sola al cabo de un rato, al ir a por una toalla, parando solo delante del espejo para, en el vaho que se había formado, dibujar con un dedo un corazón y a los lados una "C" y una "B".

**When you look at me the way you do my fingers tingle  
I can't breathe until we're skin on skin  
When you look at me the way you do my life moves in perfect motion  
You're doing all the heavy lifting**

Me enrolló en la toalla, frotando con sus manos por encima para secarme. Yo me dejé hacer, sin pensar, sin decir nada, dejando que nuestras miradas y nuestras manos hablaran por nosotros. Castle me peinó, desenredando los nudos con infinita paciencia y destreza, haciéndome una trenza floja al terminar.

- Se nota que tienes una hija – comenté, con voz ronca por no haber hablado en un tiempo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron en el ligeramente desempañado espejo. Azul contra verde avellana. Me estremecí ante la intensidad de su mirada y el infinito amor que reflejaban. Era como quedarme sin respiración, como si me acariciaran la piel con una pluma. Sonrió, con cariño, y se encogió de hombros. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, notando como me rodeaba con sus brazos y descansaba su barbilla en mi cabeza. Nos quedamos así un ratito, mirándonos en el espejo, diciéndonos todo y a la vez nada…

- Gracias… Por cuidarme hoy y estar a mi lado… - susurré, huyendo de su mirada.

- Siempre – respondió, dándome un beso en el hombro y dejándome sola para que me vistiera.

**Worlds collide, I see a side of you I never saw before  
We can work it out, let's talk it out, I want to know you more  
Just decided that I'd like to side with you oh every time  
And if you ask me how I'm feeling now, you know I'm feeling fine**

Tras obligarme a cenar, nos sentamos en el sillón a ver una película antigua en la tele. Me tumbé prácticamente encima de él, con mi cabeza en su regazo, sintiendo sus dedos juguetear con mi ahora suelto pelo. Podía parecer raro, o egoísta ya que un niño había muerto ese día, pero yo me sentía feliz. Completa y feliz. Todo gracias a él, capaz de tratarme como a una inválida sin hacerme sentir mal por ser yo la que se permite derrumbarse. Me incorporé y vi cómo me miraba, extrañado. Sin que se lo esperara, le besé apasionadamente y cuando él ya empezaba a responder con ganas, me separé:

- Gracias. Por todo. Por ser tu, por tratarme tan bien, por soportarme, hacerme reir en los peores momentos y por estar siempre a mi lado… Gracias. – dije, sinceramente, con un dedo sobre sus labios para que no me interrumpiera.

Castle me apartó la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos, y sin dejar de mirarlos comentó con una ligera sonrisa:

- Para eso estamos las parejas, ¿no?

**When you look at me the way you do my fingers tingle  
I can't breathe until we're skin on skin  
When you look at me the way you do my life moves in perfect motion  
You're doing all the heavy lifting**

Oh, look at me the way you do, look at me the way you do  
Look at me the way you do  
Oh, look at me the way you do, look at me the way you do  
Look at me, look at me the way you do

Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la mía, volviendo a provocar en mí ese estremecimiento tan característico. Sus dedos acariciaron los míos, creando una oleada de cosquillas que recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, como una ola de placer, acrecentando mi necesidad de estar siempre en contacto con él, no estaba completa ni tranquila hasta que no le sentía… Aceptar ese hecho me hizo sonreír totalmente, hasta tal punto llegaba mi dependencia de ese magnífico hombre que se había colado en mi vida con sus sonrisas, sus brillantes ojos azules, promesas de amor verdadero y consejos de que siguiera mi corazón… Pues mi corazón ya tenía un nombre grabado: Richard Castle.

**When you look at me the way you do my fingers tingle  
I can't breathe until we're skin on skin  
When you look at me the way you do my life moves in perfect motion  
You're doing all the heavy lifting**

Oh, look at me the way you do, look at me the way you do  
Look at me, look at me the way you do  
Oh, look at me the way you do, look at me the way you do  
Look at me the way you do

When you look at me the way you do my

La película seguía en la tele, pero ninguno de los dos hacía mucho caso. A cada rato nos perdíamos un poco en los labios del otro, con lentitud y cariño, de una forma que hasta entonces no habíamos hecho nunca ya que el deseo nos ganaba siempre. Con cada beso expresábamos nuestro amor, dándonos las gracias, diciéndonos te quiero. Nos perdíamos en los ojos del otro, enfrentando en campo contra el mar. Las montañas y el cielo. Verde avellana y azul… Brillantes, cariñosos, intensos, oscurecidos. Como quisieras verlos pero eran el único azul que podía lograr que me olvidara de como hablar, como respirar, ¡hasta como me llamaba! Lograban hacer estremecer hasta la última célula de mi cuerpo, lograban poner mi piel de gallina solo con una mirada. Azul… Celeste, eléctrico, índigo, clarito, oscuro, había muchas formas de verlo. Pero yo no hablaba de esos, no. Azul tonalidad Castle. ESE azul. SU azul.


	36. Never stop - Safetysuit (POV Castle)

**Esto es como una continuación del capítulo en el que Castle le pide matrimonio :D ¡Espero vuestros comentarios!**

* * *

**NUNCA PARARÉ**

Never stop (wedding version) – Safetysuit (POV Castle)

Entrelacé mis dedos para que no se notase lo mucho que temblaba. Mi madre me miró, sonriendo ampliamente, mientras terminaba de hacerme el nudo de la pajarita, aquella con la que yo me había estresado sobremanera al no poder atármela bien.

- Querido, estás guapísimo – dijo al terminar, dando un paso atrás para poder admirarme mejor. Tiré de las mangas de mi smoking y me recoloqué la chaqueta. Me daba miedo mirarme al espejo pero reuní valor y eché una miradita.

- Vaya… Realmente estoy muy atractivo. – comenté, dejando que la sorpresa se notara en mi voz.

- Más te valdría, chico escritor. Mi Kate se merece a un buen hombre a su lado. – Me volví sonriendo, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado.

- Wow… ¿No dicen que las damas de honor no puede eclipsar a las novias? – Lanie se río, sacudiendo una mano. Dio una vuelta entera para que pudiera admirar mejor el ajustado vestido color lavanda que había enamorado a Beckett.

- Créeme. He visto a tu futura esposa y no le llego ni a la altura del zapato.

Carraspeé, nervioso, y volví a entrelazar las manos. Tiré un poco del cuello de la camisa, parecía que me estaba ahogando con los nervios. Lanie sonrió y se acercó a mí.

- Relájate, Castle. Todo saldrá genial, ya verás.

- Espero que sí… - murmuré, secando las sudadas palmas de mis manos en los pantalones. Respiré hondo, con los ojos cerrados, tranquilizando los latidos de mi alocado corazón.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Le has visto hermano? Si parece un novio y todo… - dijo Espo a mi espalda, dándole un codazo a Ryan. Sonreí, nervioso, y volví a mirarme en el espejo, comprobando que todo estuviera en su sitio.

- ¡Los padrinos ya están aquí, chicas! – bromeó Ryan, abriendo los brazos. Jenny sonrió y Lanie se acercó a Espo para decirle algo al oído.

- ¿Tenéis los anillos? – inquirí.

- Por supuesto. – Ryan miró a Espo y Espo miró a Ryan.

- Los cogiste tú, hermano.

- Y yo te los di a ti.

- Por dios bendito… ¡Chicos! – dije, a punto de sucumbir a un ataque de pánico.

- Querido, estas en una iglesia. "No nombres a dios en vano" – me avisó mi madre, teatralizando el mandamiento. Enarqué una ceja, escéptico, ni que me importara a mí eso. ¡Yo quería mis anillos!

- ¡Qué no cunda el pánico! Los tengo yo. – una melena pelirroja se agitó detrás de Espo, levantando en una mano los anillos.

- Gracias, calabaza. Si no fuera por ti… - le di un rápido beso en la frente y ella me lanzó una mirada de ánimo. – No vuelvo a confiar en vosotros – dije, señalando a mis padrinos con el dedo antes de que me empujaran hacia fuera de la habitación. Volviendo a respirar hondo, salí al altar y me coloqué enfrente del cura…

**This is my love song to you  
Let every woman know I'm yours  
So you can fall asleep each night, babe  
And know I'm dreaming of you more You're always hoping that we make it  
You always want to keep my gaze  
Well you're the only one I see  
And that's the one thing that won't change**

El pianista empezó a tocar una melodía, no la típica marcha nupcial sino una balada que nos encantaba a Kate y a mí. Metí y saqué las manos de los bolsillos, sin saber qué hacer con ellas. El cura me sonrió para que me tranquilizara y me indicó con un dedo que me diera la vuelta. No estaba seguro de querer hacerle caso, quizá me desmayara allí mismo, pero reuní valor de donde no lo había y me giré hacia donde estaban todos los invitados, sentados en los bancos, girados ellos también hacia las escaleras del fondo, por donde debería aparecer Beckett de la mano de su padre. Cerré los ojos, tragué saliva notablemente, y los volví a abrir.

Allí estaba ella… Con su precioso vestido blanco, y un ramo de flores lilas en la mano, del brazo de Jim, que iba todo orgulloso a su lado. Sonreí y la miré. Por un momento todo pareció desaparecer a nuestro alrededor, solo estábamos ella y yo. Pude notar que estaba nerviosa, su sonrisa era sincera pero con un fondo tirante, las flores temblaban ligeramente aunque pasaba desapercibido. Algo dentro de mi pecho estalló, liberando una cálida sensación en mi interior cuando me di cuenta de que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida con esa mujer, siendo ella lo primero que viera, siendo sus labios los que probara, su cuerpo en el que me perdiera, siendo Katherine Houghton Beckett la protagonista de todos mis sueños. Siendo yo, Richard Alexander Castle, completamente suyo…

**I'll never stop trying  
I'll never stop watching as you leave  
I'll never stop losing my breath  
Every time I see you looking back at me  
I'll never stop holding your hand  
I'll never stop opening your door  
I'll never stop choosing you babe  
I'll never get used to you**

Llegaron a mi altura y yo me sequé disimuladamente la mano en el pantalón antes de que Jim uniera mi mano con la de Kate. Me guiñó un ojo antes de irse a sentar en el banco al lado de mi madre, susurrándole algo nada más colocarse en su sitio. Alexis me sonrió, dándome ánimos. Me atreví por fin a mirar a Beckett a los ojos y me quedé sin respiración por un momento. Dejando atrás los notables nervios, estaba deslumbrante, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa enorme. Le di un ligero apretón en la mano, haciéndole ver que yo también estaba muy contento y nervioso. Pero para nada arrepentido. Nunca había dudado que ella era la definitiva, no había dudado al elegirla y si tuviera que volver a hacerlo, no dudaría. Era ella. Tan magnífica, tan llamativa, tan complicada, tan especial, tan inigualable… Nunca me acostumbraría a su perfección.

**And with this love song to you  
It's not a momentary phase  
You are my life, I don't deserve you  
But you love me just the same  
And as the mirror says we're older  
I will not look the other way  
You are my life, my love, my only  
And that's the one thing that won't change**

- Usted, Richard Alexander Castle, ¿desea tomar a Katherine Houghton Beckett como futura esposa, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte les separe?

Fui consciente de que me hablaba a mí, pero me quedé en blanco y no recordaba que tenía que decir. Miré entonces a Beckett, que me observaba preocupada y dije, alto y claro:

- Siempre.

A Kate se le ensanchó la sonrisa, conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas. Miré hacia el banco donde estaba la familia más inmediata y vi a mi madre pidiéndole a Jim un pañuelo, a Alexis murmurando algo con el alcalde, sentado una fila más atrás, que levantó un pulgar en mi dirección cuando me vio mirar. Vi a Lanie de pie tras Kate, secándose disimuladamente una lágrima. Sonreí y volví a mirar a mi futura esposa, que en ese momento respondía a la pregunta del cura:

- Siempre… - dijo.

- Entonces yo les declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar… - el cura no terminó la frase porque yo ya estaba besando a Beckett, con infinito amor, mezclándose nuestros besos con sus lágrimas. Se las sequé con los pulgares, mientras la miraba a los ojos y decía:

- Hasta que la muerte nos separe. ¿Será capaz de soportarme, detective?

- Se intentará – contestó ella, riéndose y llorando, abrazada a mí, haciendo que yo me sintiera en el paraíso…

**I'll never stop trying  
I'll never stop watching as you leave  
I'll never stop losing my breath  
Every time I see you looking back at me  
I'll never stop holding your hand  
I'll never stop opening your door  
I'll never stop choosing you babe  
I'll never get used to you**

Ya en el banquete se me acercó Lanie, que ya no disimulaba que hubiera llorado. Me dio un golpe en el hombro y yo me quejé, aunque no había dolido:

- ¿Tenías que ser tan condenadamente mono?

- Siempre lo soy – respondí, esquivando por los pelos otro golpe. Ella se río y me dijo:

- En serio, cuando contestaste "siempre" casi provoco un tsunami…

Solté una carcajada:

- Esa palabra tiene…

- Un significado especial, lo sé. Nene, te olvidas que soy la mejor amiga de Beckett. – me dijo cuándo la miré sorprendido. En ese momento apareció Beckett por mi espalda, rodeándome con un brazo y me susurró:

- Hora del baile de novios…

Hice una mueca a Lanie, que contuvo la risa, y fuimos Kate y yo hasta el centro de la pista mientras la gente nos dejaba espacio y los músicos nos miraban en espera de pedir una canción. Me acerqué a paso rápido y les susurré un nombre.

- ¿Cuál pediste? – me preguntó Beckett al llegar a su altura.

- Una – evadí la pregunta, cogiéndola de la cintura y comenzando a bailar. Su cara demostró sorpresa e infinito amor cuando averiguó la canción y en el estribillo susurré a su oído:

- No la olvidé…

**Still get my heart racing (you)  
Still get my heart racing (for you)  
Still get my heart racing (you)  
Still get my heart racing (for you)**

Ella me besó, un besó salado por sus lágrimas. Me acarició la cara, mordiéndose el labio inferior. La gente nos miraba pero teníamos la impresión de estar solo nosotros dos, en nuestra burbuja, con nuestra canción y nuestro baile. Mi corazón se aceleró notablemente cuando Kate me volvió a besar, logrando que mi cuerpo se alborotara de esa forma que solo ella conseguía, haciendo que mi piel se erizara, que mi boca se secara, que mi mente se quedara en blanco, que mis manos sudaran, que mi corazón corriera, que el ejército de mariposas de mi estómago despertara… Cogí su mano y la llevé a mi corazón para que notara lo acelerado que iba justo cuando la canción llegaba a la parte en la que decía _"Aún aceleras mi corazón, aún se acelera mi corazón por ti…" _Beckett sonrió, con las mejillas coloradas, un mechón de pelo suelto del moño, ojos brillantes, lágrimas furtivas, una sonrisa sincera de felicidad…

Llegó la parte final de la canción y, juntando nuestras frentes, susurré de forma que solo ella lo oyera…

**I'll never stop trying  
I'll never stop watching as you leave  
I'll never stop losing my breath  
Every time I see you looking back at me  
I'll never stop holding your hand  
I'll never stop opening your door  
I'll never stop choosing you babe  
I'll never get used to you**

- Nunca dejaré de intentarlo, nunca dejaré de observarte mientras te vas, nunca dejaré de perder la respiración cada vez que te veo devolverme la mirada… Nunca dejaré de cogerte la mano – busqué su mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos – Nunca dejaré de abrirte la puerta, nunca dejaré de escogerte, nunca me acostumbraré a ti…

Parpadeó, haciendo que sus anegados ojos soltaran todas las lágrimas que intentaba contener. Besé algunas, otras las sequé con mis dedos y otras dejé que murieran en la curva de su cuello. Coloqué el huidizo mechón de pelo tras su oreja y compartimos otro beso, uno de los muchos que compartiríamos en nuestra larga vida de casados…

- Te quiero, señora Castle.

Enarcó una ceja y rectifiqué:

- Te quiero, señora Beckett. – alcé nuestras manos para admirar los anillos que adornaban nuestros dedos anulares, lanzando destellos dorados al recibir la luz.

- Te quiero. Marido, amante, escritor… Todo.

Oh, sí. Nunca dejaría de intentarlo con ella. Merecía la pena todo el esfuerzo, todos los nervios, los enfados, las lágrimas, la rabia, las sonrisas, los besos, las caricias, las noches eternas… Cada segundo a su lado compensaba cada segundo sin ella. Cada segundo luciendo ese anillo en mi dedo anular compensaba los cuatro años de idas y venidas. Porque nadie más que ella me hacía sentir así. Porque nadie más que ella me volvía loco. Porque ella era ella, la mujer con la que me había casado, de la que estaba locamente enamorado y con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida.

Hasta que la muerte nos separe.


	37. Your song - Moulin Rouge (POV Castle)

**TU CANCIÓN**

Your song – Moulin Rouge (POV Castle)

- Venga, cariño. ¡El último!

Beckett gritó mientras yo le apartaba el sudado pelo de la cara, para que no la molestara. Apretó más mi mano, haciendo que tuviera que morderme la lengua para que no se me escapara un quejido de dolor, ella estaba sufriendo mucho más que yo en esos momentos. Si no hubiera estado ya en el parto de Alexis, seguiría pensando que es imposible que un bebé salga de ahí, pero la naturaleza hacía cosas imposibles, y en ese momento la cabecita de mi pequeño niño estaba asomando, obligando a su madre a recurrir a todas sus fuerzas para expulsarle de una vez.

- Vamos, Kate. ¡Ya casi está!

Apreté cariñosamente la mano de Beckett, y ella me respondió con fuerza, mucha fuerza. _"Ay, por dios. Creo que no voy a poder usar esta mano otra vez"_ pensé mientras apretaba los dientes.

- Kate, cariño, que soy escritor. Mi mano es mi herramienta… - empecé a decir antes de que un gruñido suyo y una mirada de la enfermera me hicieran callar. Puse cara de inocente, la verdad es que estaba nervioso a pesar de que ese era mi segundo hijo, ya tenía a Alexis. Aun así, la ilusión y los nervios estaban ahí. Ineludibles...

El llanto de un bebé me sacó bruscamente de mis pensamientos. Levanté la mirada, buscándole. Ahí estaba, la cosa más preciosa y más manchada que jamás hubiera visto… Una enfermera se lo llevó para limpiarle la sangre y envolverlo en una manta limpia. Me giré con una sonrisa radiante hacia Beckett, pero se esfumó en cuanto la vi en la cama tan pálida y con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Kate? Kate, cariño, respóndeme… - pedí, con urgencia, asustándome. Una mano en mi hombro me sobresaltó.

- Tranquilo, deje que descanse. Debe de estar agotada. – me dijo una enfermera, sonriéndome, seguro que ya había pasado un millón de veces por estas situaciones. La sonreí, agradecido, y coloqué con cariño un mechón detrás de la oreja de Kate, acariciando su cara.

Un llanto hizo que me volviera justo cuando la misma enfermera se acercaba a mí para dejarme en los brazos a una criaturita pequeña pequeña, con aspecto tan frágil y a la vez peleón a juzgar por la fuerza de sus pulmones. Lo cogí en mis brazos y aparté el trozo de manta que me impedía verle bien la cara…

**My gift is my song  
And this one is for you  
And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
And may be quite simple that  
Now that it´s done  
I hope you don´t mind  
I hope you don´t mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you´re in the world**

¡Pero que monada de hijo que me había salido! Una sonrisa tonta a más no poder se extendió por mi cara, iluminándola, esparciendo felicidad como las Coca-colas. Con un dedo acaricié suavemente la naricita que había heredado de su madre. Le acuné mientras murmuraba que no llorara, que estaba con papá. Poco a poco, fue dejando de llorar, y alzó una de sus diminutas manitas, cogiéndome el dedo con el que le estaba acariciando la cara. Algo estalló dentro de mí, puede que fuera mi corazón…

- Hola, guapo. ¿Ves? No hay que llorar, estás con papá. Estás conmigo, Nathan…

El bebé se agitó en mis brazos al oír la débil voz de su madre:

- Te he dicho un millón de veces que no se va a llamar Nathan.

M giré hacia ella, sonriendo, con la sonrisa más grande que me permitían mis ya tirantes labios. Cuando ella me devolvió una cansada sonrisa, apartándose el pelo como había hecho unos años atrás, recién recuperada del disparo; sustituí la sonrisa por unos morritos y alcé las cejas. Levanté un poco el bebé, que aún estaba en mis brazos, para que pudiera verle bien la cara.

- Mírale. Mírame. Mírate. Hemos creado la perfección. Ahora niégame que Nathan no es el nombre perfecto para que lo lleve la perfección.

Beckett se río, cansada. Cerró los ojos un momento e hizo un gesto de rendición.

- Está bien, tú ganas. Pero solo porque me ha gustado ese argumento… Hey, no acapares a NATHAN – dijo, remarcando el nombre. Sonreí con suficiencia y me apresuré a pasarle al hijo que tanto le había costado sacar al mundo.

Cogí la cámara puesto que ese momento había que inmortalizarlo sí o sí. Siempre lograba que se me callera la baba cuando veía a Beckett actuando de madre: cuando recuperamos al bebé secuestrado, cuando encontramos a una niña perdida en un centro comercial, con Alexis… Pero verle con Nathan, NUESTRO hijo… Poco más y me tienen que reanimar los médicos que aún pululaban por la habitación.

**Sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss  
Well singing these verses  
Well they, they got me quite cross  
But the suns been kind  
While I wrote this song  
It´s for people like you  
That keep it turned on.**

En ese momento recordé cuando Beckett me había dado la noticia. Recuerdo haber ido medio corriendo a la comisaria, conteniendo las ganas de gritarles a todos que íbamos a tener un hijo juntos, que no podría ser más feliz. Al llegar a casa, comencé con un proyecto que siempre había querido hacer: escribir una especie de carta a mi hijo para cuando fuera mayor y lo comprendiera. Quería contarle la historia de su madre y mía, las idas y venidas, de donde había sacado la cabezonería… Al principio, había dado mil vueltas por el despacho, sin saber que poner, harto de estar sentado mirando el cursor parpadear. Pero una vez me vino la inspiración divina, todo me salió solo. Seguía trabajando en ello, compaginándolo con cuidar de mi familia y escribir best-sellers, con un espacio en "Hola, hijo. Hola,…" sin saber que nombre iba a ocuparlo. Pero ahora ya lo tenía…

**So excuse me forgetting  
But these things I do  
You see I´ve forgotten  
If they´re green or they´re blue  
Anyway the thing is  
That I really love you  
Yours are the sweetest eyes  
That I´ve ever seen**

Le di un suave y largo beso a Beckett, aliviados ya y siendo los padres más contentos sobre la faz de la tierra. Hubo fotos y más fotos, y al cabo de un rato comenté mientras las miraba en la pantalla:

- Que pena que no abra los ojos todavía.

- Sabes que tienes que esperar… - dijo Kate. Sonreí, sintiendo la manita de Nathan alrededor de mi dedo.

- Lo sé, pero tengo tantas ganas de saber qué color de ojos tiene. ¿Azules como los míos? ¿O preciosos ojos verdes avellana como los de su madre? – hice como que tenía una balanza en las manos y me incliné hacia un lado, exagerando – Creo que ganan los de su madre.

- Pues yo quiero que tenga ojos azules. Un Nathan con ojos verdes no pega, le pegaría más a una niña.

Se me iluminaron los ojos, brillando peligrosamente.

- ¿Es eso una sugerencia, detective? – enarqué una ceja, bromeando.

- Depende de cómo lo vea, Sr. Castle. Yo diría que es una indirecta muy directa…

Nos reímos los dos, compartiendo otro beso lleno de amor, con cuidado de no molestar al bebé ahora que, tras haberse llenado la tripa con leche materna, había decidido echarse una siestecita.

- Azules pues. Y cuando hagamos a la niñita espero que herede los ojos de su madre.

- Yo también. Y se llamará… Stana.

- ¿Stana? ¿Por qué? – inquirí, sorprendido.

- Porque lo digo yo. – contestó Beckett, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Eso no vale, tienes que darme un argumento como el mío.

- Aih – suspiró, fingiendo molestia - Porque será otra perfección siendo nosotros sus padres, y Stana suena exótico, peligroso, bonito, simpático… Suena a un resumen muy resumido de nuestras vidas – explicó, mirándome intensamente.

- Stana, entonces. No lo rebato. Me encanta como nombre…

**And you can tell everybody  
That this is your song  
And it may be quite simple  
But now that it´s done  
I hope you don´t mind**

- ¿Sabes que frase no se me para de venir a la cabeza? – pregunté. Beckett me miró, con ojos somnolientos. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza, esperando mi respuesta. Sonriendo, empecé a cantar los versos de la película favorita de mi esposa.

-** I hope you don´t mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you´re in the world.**

Ella sonrió, dándome un beso, quedándose dormida poco después, con Nathan aun en sus brazos. Les saqué una foto a ambos, estaban adorables.

Con mucho cuidado y cariño, le quité a Nathan de los brazos y le dejé en una cuna que nos había traído la enfermera, tan maja ella. Me pasé una mano por los ojos, la verdad es que yo también estaba cansado… Eché una mirada rápida a mi reloj y vi la hora: 1.45 a.m. _"Vaya con el niño…"_ Sonreí, y me tumbé en un sillón que había en la habitación. Al cabo de un rato me quedé dormido soñando con lo bonita que sería la vida con Alexis, mi madre, Kate, Stana y Nathan…

_"Espero que no te importe que lo ponga en palabras… Que maravillosa es la vida ahora que tú estás en el mundo…" _¿Maravillosa?Perfecta.


	38. Not alone - RED (POV Beckett)

******Situado en (Hunt 5x16) tras la llamada por skype de Alexis**

* * *

**NO ESTÁS SOLO**

Not alone – RED (POV Beckett)

Me preparé mi café, colocando mis frías manos alrededor de la taza, esperando que se me calentaran algo. Mientras soplaba sobre el caliente líquido vi a Castle pasar por delante de la salita, con los hombros caídos, el rostro oscurecido, el pelo descuidado… Estaba hecho polvo. Cogí otra taza y le hice un café. Con cuidado, llevé ambas tazas al pasillo, buscándole. Le encontré en las sillas de plástico de uno de los pasillos, solo, sentado, con la mirada perdida…

No era capaz de imaginarme por lo que estaba pasando. Esa incertidumbre de no saber si Alexis estaría bien, quien la tenía, para qué la querían, porqué ella, cuando volvería, ¿volvería? Por mucho que yo le dijera que la recuperaríamos sana y salva era difícil de creer… Ella era el objetivo. Ella era la que se había escapado, la que había llamado por Skype, la que les había dado las pistas necesarias para averiguar que estaba en París. Yo también tenía miedo. Miedo, impotencia, rabia, dolor… Ver a Castle tan apagado, tan muerto por dentro, tan lleno de rabia; me dolía. Me dolía porque era mi pareja, él era el que siempre me animaba a mí y para una vez que era Castle el que necesitaba ser animado, ser llenado con esperanza, yo no podía darle más que promesas débiles…

Me acerqué despacio a donde estaba él sentado, dejando que notase que estaba allí, que me aceptara…

**Slowly fading away  
You're lost and so afraid  
Where is the hope in a world so cold  
Looking for a distant light  
Someone who could save a life  
You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries  
Can you save me now**

- Sonaba tan asustada… Como cuando era pequeña… Y no hay nada que pueda hacer…

- No estaba herida, Castle. Debemos centrarnos en eso… - dije, dándome cuenta de que mis palabras sonaban huecas, falsas…

Quería decirle que yo le comprendía, quería usar palabras que me habían repetido millones de psicólogos, quería abrazarle y darle a entender que aún había esperanzas, que no se rindiera. Quería decirle tantas cosas con tan pocas palabras, tan pocos recursos, tan poco tiempo… Volví a sentirme frustrada. Castle parecía estar pidiendo a gritos que alguien le salvara, le sacara de ese pozo de amargura, desesperanza y dolor. ¿No se daba cuenta de que justo me lo estaba pidiendo a mí? La que estaba más hundida en ese pozo que nadie, que llevaba años ahí ahogándome sin saber cómo escapar. Yo era la rana que se quería rendir en el cuento que siempre me contaban de pequeña, la rana que se cansó de luchar contra la mantequilla, que vio que no lo iba a lograr, que estaba cansada y decidió simplemente dejar de patalear, hundirse, dejar de sentir… Apreté los dientes, sin saber que decirle que le pudiera consolar. No había consuelo que valiera en estos casos…

**I am with you  
I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
Cause you're not, you're not alone**

- Solo quiero que vuelva… - susurró Castle.

Le miré a la cara, viendo sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Nunca antes le había visto llorar… Estar al borde de las lágrimas sí, como cuando me dispararon y cuando peleamos, me dijo que me quería y me suplicó que abandonara el caso de mi madre. Le había visto luchar contra las lágrimas, retenerlas, hacerse el fuerte. Pero con Alexis no podía luchar… Era su hija, la persona que más quería en el mundo. _"¿Cómo le consuelo yo?"_ me repetía una y otra vez. Buscaba en mi mente algo que me hubiera consolado a mí cuando estábamos con el caso de mi madre pero no encontraba nada… No hasta que mi mente tropezó con un recuerdo, una mañana de mucho cansancio, exasperación, frustración, dolor… Castle me había dado mi café, me había mirado a la cara y me había dicho _"Hey, no estás sola. Estoy contigo". _Volví al presente, viendo como se había ido hundiendo en la silla de plástico, como la rana que iba hundiéndose cada vez más en la mantequilla. No podía rendirse. ¡No él!

Le cogí de la mano, apretándosela, haciéndole ver que no estaba solo, que yo estaba con él, yo le apoyaba, le animaría para que siguiera pataleando, que no le dejaría rendirse. Le dije un millón de cosas con un gesto, dos gestos más bien. El café y coger su mano…

**Your heart is full of broken dreams  
Just a fading memory  
And everything is gone but the pain carries on  
Lost in the rain again  
When will it ever end  
The arms of relief seem so out of reach  
But I am here**

Tardó en reaccionar, como si él también se hubiera ido, huyendo del dolor, la rabia, los sueños rotos, los recuerdos… Se había evadido por unos segundos, dejándose ir en busca de un lugar donde no sintiera nada. El contacto de nuestras manos le devolvió al mundo real, mi suave apretón le avivó una ligera llama en los ojos. Él cogió mi mano, devolviéndome la caricia, dando un sorbo a su café, notando que ahora quizá ya no estaba tan solo. Que quizá en ese mundo donde la paz y el alivio parecen tan lejanos tenga a alguien que vaya a tirar de él, que esté con él. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, mezclando verde avellana con azul anegado en lágrimas. Luché con el impulso de besarle, no aquí, no ahora. Alcé una mano, secándole unas lágrimas que se le habían escapado. Retuvo mi mano en su mejilla, cerrando los ojos, simplemente disfrutando de la sensación de saber que yo estaba y estaría allí…

**I am with you  
I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you I will catch you  
When you feel like letting go  
Cause you're not, you're not alone**

**I'll be your hope when you feel like it's over  
And I will pick you up when your whole world's ending  
And when your finally in my arms  
Look up and see that love has a face**

Me acerqué lo máximo que me permitió nuestras piernas y nuestras manos entrelazadas. Castle abrió los ojos, soltando la mano que todavía tenía retenida en su mejilla, pero sin perder el contacto. Hizo lo mismo que yo había hecho antes, calentarse las manos con la taza, disfrutando del calorcito que se extendía por su piel. Acaricié su mano con mi dedo, dibujando ligeros círculos. Levanté la mirada, encontrándome con sus cansados ojos, hinchados de tanto llorar, enrojecidos de secarse las constantes lágrimas. Nos lo dijimos todo con una mirada, le quedó claro que me tenía ahí, a su lado, tal y como él me lo había dejado claro tiempo atrás con una frase susurrada y un café recién comprado…

**I am with you  
I will carry you through it all  
I won't leave you I will catch you  
when you feel like letting go  
Because you're not, you're not alone**

And I will be your hope  
And I will pick you up  
And I will be your hope  
And I will be your hope

- Estoy contigo. Lo sabes, ¿no? Yo te llevaré a través de todo esto… No te dejaré, yo te cogeré cuando sientas ganas de dejarte ir. Porque tu no… - carraspeé, aclarándome la voz – Tú no estás solo. Yo seré tu esperanza, yo te recogeré…

Más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras me apretaba la mano. Supe que me necesitaba ahora más que antes, así que con cuidado de no tirarle la taza de café, me senté encima de sus rodillas para poder abrazarle. Castle apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho, dejando salir todo, abrazándome por la cintura. Yo le rodeé el cuello con los brazos, juntando nuestros cuerpos, dejando que llorara mientras depositaba suaves besos en su pelo, acariciándole. Me daba igual estar en la comisaria, me daba igual Gates. Ahora mismo Castle me necesitaba más, y yo iba a estar ahí para él…

**Slowly fading away  
You're lost and so afraid  
Where is the hope in a world so cold**

Poco a poco, fue dejando de llorar, los sollozos dejaron de sacudir su cuerpo, las lágrimas dejaron de mojar mi jersey… Pero seguimos abrazados por largo rato, dejándole al otro notar que no estaba solo, apoyándonos mutuamente porque si no lo hacíamos así perderíamos ambos las ganas de luchar y seríamos ambos las ranitas que dejaron de patalear y prefirieron hundirse en la mantequilla.

Porque ambos estábamos perdidos y asustados, buscando la esperanza en un mundo cruel y frío. Pero nos teníamos el uno al otro y nos serviríamos de salvavidas cada vez que lo necesitáramos. Porque para eso estábamos las parejas, ¿no?


	39. I need a doctor - Skylar Grey (POV Kate)

**Bueno, hice un video con esta canción pero no podía pasar sin hacer un fic también. El vídeo es este ( watch?v=zt6sjMU648M) y la versión de la canción es esta ( watch?v=5PMawua1QfE) en la otra sale con Eminem :D Situado en Rise (4x01)**

**NECESITO UN MÉDICO**

I need a doctor – Skylar Grey

Entraba y salía de la inconsciencia constantemente, como si fuera parte de algún tipo de baile. Apenas notaba mi cuerpo, solo algo que me quemaba y se extendía por toda mi piel, sin nada que lo aliviara. Quería quejarme, gritar, simplemente hablar, me conformaría con que mi cuerpo reaccionara a alguna de las órdenes que mi cerebro gritaba, sin respuesta alguna. Ni siquiera mi corazón hacía caso, dolía cada latido que daba, cada inspiración de mis pulmones era un trallazo de dolor. Era para volverse loca…

**I'm about to lose my mind **

**You've been gone for so long**

**I'm running out of time**

**I need a doctor**

**Call me a doctor**

**I need a doctor, doctor**

**To bring me back to life**

Un montón de ruidos inconexos llenaban mi cabeza, resonando, rebotando en las paredes de mi cráneo, multiplicándose a veces, apagándose en otras ocasiones. Intentaba hilar las conversaciones, enterarme de donde estaba, que había pasado, porque no me respondía el cuerpo, porque tenía fuego dentro, porque dolía respirar, porque costaba mantenerme viva… Oí lo que parecía una discusión, instrucciones, órdenes… Percibí miedo, enfado, frustración, rabia… ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué pasaba?

Unos agudos pitidos taladraban mi cabeza de manera irregular, acelerando ahora, parándose después. No sabía de donde procedían, no me respondían los párpados, parecía que tenía kilos en ellos y que no podían levantarse por el peso. Los pitidos se aceleraron y empezaron los gritos y órdenes, pero yo me fui otra vez a un mundo de negrura. Me hundí en la inconsciencia, que me recibió con los brazos abiertos…

**I'm about to lose my mind **

**You've been gone for so long**

**I'm running out of time**

**I need a doctor**

**Call me a doctor**

**I need a doctor, doctor**

**To bring me back to life**

Volví a despertar, de golpe, respirando mejor está vez, con el fuego de mi pecho reducido. Ahora dolía menos cada latido, mis pulmones casi no tenían que hacer ningún esfuerzo, parecía que me metían el aire por algún lugar.

Intenté guiarme por los ruidos, saber dónde estaba. Y entonces, los recuerdos me inundaron, sin previo aviso, con intensidad, fuerza, color…

Recordaba estar de pie en el atril, dando un discurso. Un ataúd estaba delante de mí, el sol brillaba, y recordé haberme preguntado porque hacía sol cuando mi vida parecía estar tan sumida en la oscuridad. A la izquierda había una hilera de sillas llenas de gente llorando, amigos y desconocidos. Enfrente de mí había otra hilera de policías, firmes y atentos a mis palabras. Más allá había tumbas por todos lados, lápidas con nombres, fechas y una despedida. Datos inútiles… Recuerdo haber terminado el discurso pronunciando _"y si eres muy afortunada, encontrarás a alguien dispuesto a quedarse contigo…"_. Mi vista se había desviado inevitablemente hacia la derecha. ¿Qué había a la derecha? No era _"qué"_, era _"quién"_. Ahí estaba Castle, firme, triste, de espaldas al sol, mirándome también.

**You've been gone for so long**

**I'm running out of time**

**I need a doctor**

**Call me a doctor**

**I need a doctor, doctor**

**To bring me back to life**

**bring me back to life**

**bring me back to life**

Entonces sucedió. Entonces lo comprendí todo. Entonces hilé los sonidos que oía con los de un quirófano. Las órdenes, las instrucciones… El pitido que me taladraba la cabeza no era más que mi irregular pulso marcado por un desfibrilador. El fuego de mi pecho estaba causado por una bala que aún estaría alojada por algún lugar. La facilidad con la que respiraba vendría dada por oxígeno en vena. El dolor que provocaba cada latido de mi cansado corazón era por el disparo. Intenté recordar el momento pero solo había imágenes borrosas, gritos y voces distorsionadas. Hasta que apareció el cielo azul, ¿o era el mar? Ninguno de los dos, eran los ojos de Castle. Apareció para pedirme que no me fuera, que me quedara con él. Pero yo me estaba muriendo…

**I need a doctor, doctor**

**To bring me back**

Teniendo en cuenta donde me encontraba, mi pensamiento fue estúpido. Mentalmente comencé a pedir un médico, necesitaba un médico que me salvara. No podía morirme, no ahora. No después de recordarlo todo. Me esforcé por comprender las instrucciones, las órdenes, las discusiones. Reconocí una orden _"Cargarlo a 20. ¡Fuera!"_. Mi cuerpo tembló, mi corazón se resistió, el pitido enloqueció, volviéndose estridente y constante.

_"No me quiero morir…"_ pensé antes de desmayarme de nuevo.

**I'm about to lose my mind **

**You've been gone for so long**

**I'm running out of time**

**I need a doctor**

**Call me a doctor**

**I need a doctor, doctor**

**To bring me back to life**

Volví a convulsionarme y por fin, regresé. Respiré hondo, con la impresión de que me ahogaba, de que tenía los pulmones vacíos. Los llené de aire, notando que ya no dolía, que ya no me quemaba por dentro, que reconocía palabras y sonidos, que me habían salvado. Alguien había llamado a un médico por fin. _"Estás en un quirófano"_ pensé, buscándole la lógica a todo lo que llenaba mi cabeza. _"No arruines mi historia con tu lógica... ¿Siempre tienes que ser la primera?... Todo está genial… Me encantaría estar allí cuando pase… Quédate conmigo, Kate… Te quiero, te quiero Kate…"_ Los recuerdos me abrumaron al mismo tiempo que el sueño tiraba de mí con fuerza, hundiéndome en la negrura de la que yo intentaba escapar. Intenté luchar, llamando a gritos otra vez a mi médico, diciéndole que me salvara de nuevo. Lo último que escuché antes de quedarme inconsciente fue el grito de _"¡FUERA!"_ seguido del enloquecido ruido del desfibrilador.

_"Necesito un médico"_ pensé, con la mente espesa y pesada. El pitido de mi pulso, o más bien de mi ausencia de pulso, junto con la desesperación y mis gritos silenciosos de ayuda me acompañaron hasta la negrura.


End file.
